Tempting our Fate
by Adere
Summary: Falling in love was a hard enough struggle on its own, but now Lalaith and Glorfindel must face a new set of problems, led on by the darkness that's once more beginning to take over Middle-Earth. This time, however, they'll face it together. Sequel to Learning to Laugh. Golden Flowers Universe. Takes place in the 3rd Age.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tolkien's work.**

 _ **Tempting our Fate**_

 _Prologue_

c.1065 TA- Greenwood

As the sun rose outside the realm of Greenwood, Lalaith and Glorfindel together watched the sun break into the room through the balcony. She was lying on his chest while he stroked her hair absentmindedly. They had been married for only two weeks now, and both still revelled in being so close. Elrond had left only a week ago, and with him his family. As had been decided before the wedding took place, Glorfindel and Lalaith would remain here possibly for a year until he would resume duty in Imladris. Elrond had told him to consider it the last of his time off for awhile, and Glorfindel believed him.

For now, however, that was a long way off, and Lalaith's duties here had already been mostly taken over by others in her previous two absences which only served to give them more time to themselves. Thus they could watch the sun take its course in the morning.

He could feel her thoughts in her mind as they formed, due to their marriage bond, and they amused him as she considered the way the sun fell over her room. _Do you often think like this?_

 _Like what?_ Lalaith asked, sounding genuinely confused.

 _Contemplating the way the light falls on the room._

 _What else is there to think about?_ She asked and he laughed.

 _I think many Elven philosophers would disagree._

 _They have too much time on their hands._

 _And you do not?_

She was quiet for a minute, pondering her dilemma. He got lost somewhere in the midst of her considering the problem until she finally stated what she had come up with. _Perhaps it is not the time. They think too hard._

 _I think you do as well._ He said and this time she turned her thoughts to his and found his confusion. Amusement filtered down and she smiled.

 _Not in the way they do. They would consider what the path of the sun is, and what we should think about it. And just about everything else, and the problems it presents for us and all that. I, however, consider that it makes things more beautiful._ Glorfindel considered what she said, and his memory took him back to Aman, where his people had considered things like that for a long time.

 _We were much more like you in our youth._ He said quietly.

 _The Vanya?_

 _More so than the others. We loved beauty, light. Supposedly it is what drew Ingwë to stay beneath the mountain of Manwë, and for most of our people to never leave. Although the Noldo were similar, but in a different way. They liked the beauty they could create with things._

 _That is not bad._

 _No, tis harmless until greed changes it._

 _Now you sound like a philosopher._

 _I am quite old._

 _I know._ She had been musing on his age ever since she had accidentally discovered it a few days ago. Having a more exact age in mind, she was reconsidering their conversation about how it was almost impossible for two such different and spread apart people to come together. She had known that his age had been close to what it was, but it was more real with a precise date in mind. _That doesn't mean you have to sound so dreary._

 _Perhaps._

 _Don't say it._ She said, apparently not wanting to hear what she saw was coming next. _You need to turn your thoughts around. Think about pretty things, not such dark ones._

 _Like you?_

 _Well if you insist, but the sun would do just as well._ She said and shifted so that she now laid her head on his shoulder. His arm then dropped from her hair to her arm, massaging it gently.

 _Either will do?_

 _For now. Later we can go contemplate the trees if you would like._

 _I think they would steal your attention from me._

 _Nay, winter is close. They are all falling asleep. During the winter they but whisper, and most of the time it is hard even for the most talented to discern what they say, for they are speaking in sleep, not in wakefulness. Tis why our patrols must be increased in the winter._

Her easy understanding of this still baffled him at times. He was slowly beginning to understand since they had married and he could feel the way she communicated with them easier, but still it left him marvelling at her when she spoke of them like this. _Does the snow waken them any?_

 _No, only puts them deeper to sleep. It is like a nice warm blanket to us, though I still wonder why they think so when its so cold._

 _I never thought trees would enjoy the winter unless they were evergreen._

 _There are some here, but even they sleep in the winter. They look forward to winter, because it allows them to rest and gives them hope to be born again in the spring._

 _That sounds philosophical._

 _It's tree logic. If that's philosophy anyone here could tell you the same._

Glorfindel considered it, and found that therein lie the biggest reason most of his kin and hers did not get along as well as hoped. Two completely different views of the world, one based in how they influenced the land, even if it was in benefit to the land, and one based on letting the land influence them, for better or worse. _I am sure they could. Even so I am not sure how in favor I am of contemplating the trees when we have our nice warm blanket._

 _There is a strong part of me that concurs, but another that resides in my stomach that wants food._

It had been awhile since either of them had eaten, at least any substantial food. Lalaith had been leading him around the forest the past few days, and had picked off ripe berries for their meals. _I am hungry_ , he admitted.

 _The great Balroq Slayer cannot survive off berries?_

 _He can. He just doesn't want too when there's breakfast waiting down the hall._

Lalaith laughed. _I see. Well then we can put off contemplating the trees. Breakfast it is._

* * *

Far from the walls of the palace, a shadow had descended. It had send the Spiders that had so terrified the elves of Greenwood. It was intent on sending more. They would all be punished for what they had done to it. The shadow stirred.

Something needed to change.

The elves were far too at ease. He had felt their fear when he sent Spiders to haunt them. Now they were learning how to deal with Spiders. They did not fear them like they once did. And the trees, those pesky trees, were far too connected with their masters to fall to him. At least they were now. The shadow could change that. He could corrupt anything. He had even corrupted the woodland king in the past age, he could then corrupt the trees. After all, the king's power was barely felt this south.

So the shadow began to seep itself into the woods around the fortress. He did it slowly. Do anything quickly and they would notice. Do it slowly and it will be too late for them to do anything by the time they notice. Besides, Greenwood was small. This was just a temporary place to rest, to gain strength. He had other plans.

Men were strong, after all, but some of them were very weak.

 **A/N: Thanks for joining me! This is the 2nd installment of my Golden Flowers Universe series. This one picks up right on the heels of the first one ( _Learning to Laugh)_. If you're new to my work, I would suggest reading that one first. If you're joining me for a second time (or more) glad to have you back! :D**


	2. Savage Spring

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Savage Spring_

c.1066 TA- Greenwood

The winter months passed in peace. The woods were calm, and though the wood-elves had a time or two of running through the woods whenever the snowfall was particularly heavy, for the most part the woods were quiet and peaceful, even at the winter feast. It was hardly any wonder that they were, for he found that the effect winter had on the plants and animals was the same as that on the wood-elves. It was the forest that fed their people with such wild passions, and while the forest's wildness was tamed in the winter, theirs was as well.

As Spring got closer, however, everyone, at least in Thranduil's family, were watching him quite closely. Why, he still had no idea, but Legolas' words that he would have either married Lalaith or fled from her in the Spring still haunted him. He had questioned her multiple times, and had tried to find the answer in their bond, but she had hidden it well. "You will see, love. Or, at least you will feel," she added after thinking about it.

In Imladris she had seemed happier and more joyous in the spring, but never had she acted in any but her normal manner. He had even dared to question Thranduil about it, but the king had looked him in the eye once before laughing quite heartily. His only reply had been, "If she has not warned you, neither shall I."

"Legolas told me last year I would have either married her or fled from her."

Thranduil only laughed harder. "Well, I would not blame you if you wonder what you got yourself into," and that was all the king would say on the subject. Glorfindel found himself lost in this one, but as winter drew to a close, he noticed that the Silva were slowly perking up. Light filled their faces and wonder, unsoiled and innocent, dawned in their eyes, as if seeing their world for the first time. The palace slowly grew more full of laughter, and one by one songs would spring up once more.

Lalaith seemed to be no exception. During this transitional time her eyes began to light with the same wonder, and she was drawn outside more and more. Now he barely tried to get her to sleep at night, for she only ended up wrapped in a blanket and staring outside while sitting on their balcony. This continued until one day the morning dawned and everything was still and quiet.

The palace was completely silent, and when he woke and looked around, he thought perhaps something was wrong. Had everyone gone missing? Not even after large feasts had it been this quiet the following day. Servants usually bustled around, even while being careful not to wake the not-quite-so-sober elves that lay passed out on their beds. He unconsciously realized that Lalaith was missing from his side, and when he looked she was not sitting at the balcony either. He stood and dressed quickly, searching out her presence.

She was easy enough to find, as she sat crouched in the tallest tree in the garden. There was something distinctly intense in her gaze and the sun was still pale and had not yet streamed through the trees. Suddenly he realized she was not the only one. In the forest beyond the garden, he could see many others sitting in much the same position. A tingle of familiarity made him shudder, as Morgoth had attacked his own in a similar position. His hand unconsciously trailed to his knife, but suddenly a voice rose within the forest, breaking the silence.

It was singing, in a dialect he could not quite place. It sounded like the woodland tongue, but it did not sound quite right, nor could he understand much of it. All of the other elves, however, had turned to look in that direction. They watched intently, and Glorfindel felt the earth groan beneath him. He looked down wonderingly. Then sunlight poured through the trees, and as one the trees shook and resettled, and then there was a pause of complete silence.

Then there was a laugh, and he felt something strange in the air. He started to reach out to Lalaith with his fëa, but she did not even notice his silent inquiry. Then the Elves suddenly, almost as one, rushed forward and he watched as hundreds of elves, including his wife, sprang through the forest and then there was no silence at all. He stared and watched in shock, completely lost and more than a little perplexed. Suddenly, a hand reached out, and grabbed his arm.

Glorfindel started slightly but recognized Thranduil shortly after. Thranduil seemed amused by how startled he was, but when he spoke his eyes were more on the forest than on him. "Do you understand yet?"

"No. Is this normal?"

"Quite. At least in the Spring. It is why our patrols are made of completely Sindar warriors, save for Legolas." Thranduil said. "And sometimes I question the wisdom of sending him but he is a calm soul, and he can tune out the trees if he must."

Glorfindel watched as Elves spread throughout the forest, singing and laughing and calling to each other or the forest in strange sounds. "What are they doing?"

"Doing?" Thranduil questioned, cocking his head slightly. "I suppose they are doing exactly as you see."

"What is causing it?"

"Spring." Thranduil answered simply. He obviously saw the completely lost look on Glorfindel's face because he chuckled slightly. "You will understand soon enough. I do not think she will let you stay here through this whole time."

"Does it last all spring?"

"Sometimes, though usually once the flowers have all bloomed and the trees and animals have awakened they slowly calm down, one at a time."

"And you think I will understand?"

Thranduil smiled wryly and looked back at him. "I do not think you will be able to do anything but. Do not expect her to return for a little while yet."

"How long does she stay out?"

"Sometimes days at a time." Thranduil admitted. "But I do not think she will forget you. Last time a mere mention that the snow melted brought her home, quite quickly."

Glorfindel felt him leave and he looked back into the trees, intrigued and confused. However, he thought he was beginning to understand the cryptic comment from the year before.

* * *

He spent that night alone, sitting on the balcony, watching the elves pass through the woods in front of him. He saw animals too now doing the same, and he wondered which was more like the other in this moment, elf or animal. The morning dawned and the songs only continued and he still watched, patiently waiting for her to return. Thranduil occasionally joined him, usually bringing food. This week even the normal palace chef was off duty, and things in a palace came to a halt. In fact, he was almost sure he and Thranduil and Elenion and some of the Sindar ladies were the only ones left in the palace. All of the Sindar lords and Ortherion had taken the places of normal patrols that would be filled by the Silvan warriors, and the rest were keeping an eye on the borders for any sign of enemy.

Thranduil relied even more heavily during these months on the ravens that brought them news. He chose a select few of them and set them to the borders and even further away, hoping there was nothing coming near to them. Thranduil entered the room with Elenion following behind.

"Still watching?" Thranduil asked.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I still do not understand." Glorfindel admitted.

Thranduil held onto Elenion as he sat next to Glorfindel and though Elenion protested, kept him on his lap. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. Thranduil was not really one to keep a child so close to him in his own palace and kingdom. Thranduil cocked his head and glanced down at his youngest son. "You will, in time, and you will find out more than that."

"My people greet the dawn, especially on special days, so the singing before dawn arrived I understood, but this," Glorfindel trailed off and watched as more elves flew through the trees, "this - this is different."

"Different is true. But I stand by what I said." Thranduil said smiling at him.

Elenion's eyes were staring outside, and Glorfindel knew he at least heard the trees and Lalaith had sworn he had some measure of the power Thranduil and she did. "Does he feel it?" Glorfindel asked quietly.

Thranduil nodded silently, eyes flickering outside and then back to him. "But not like he would. He hears the trees, but I am blocking him from everything else."

"So that's why you keep him close?"

"Yes." Thranduil said, his arms shifting around Elenion as the child tried to escape again.

"Ada!"

Thranduil ignored the child's pleas. "Why not let him go to the garden?" Glorfindel asked in the common tongue so that Elenion would not understand.

Thranduil's lip twitched before he answered similarly. "Because he is still young. Even the Silva keep their young children inside at these times."

"Truly? Why?"

"Their minds could be overcome if not guarded carefully." Thranduil said even quieter. "But at the same time to keep them from it completely is just as dangerous."

"Else it overwhelm them later?"

Thranduil nodded again. "But most do not let their children outside their houses. Not until they are old enough to run."

"How old is that?"

"It differs on the strength of each fëa. Legolas was twenty. Lalaith fifteen. Elenion might be somewhere in between."

"So young?"

"The oldest I know of that was held back was thirty. Our people are made for this, and it would be cruel to keep them from it for so long."

Glorfindel considered this as he looked back outside, still not fully understanding. He then looked at Elenion, who seemed oblivious to the strange way the two had spoken. Instead he was watching the trees with his bright eyes, so much like his father's. They even looked just as intense. But why? Yes, he understood that Spring was a time when the trees reawaken. Did this move them to such passion? He himself had come to that conclusion, but what moved them to this much abandon?

He figured he would just have to take Thranduil's word for it that he would understand.

* * *

That evening near dusk Lalaith finally dropped out of the trees. She still looked much the same as before, but there was fire burning in her eyes. Glorfindel had moved to the garden, sensing that her presence was closer than before, and so when she came, they were only mere feet apart. She stared at him for a moment and then held out her hand. He cocked his head and then silently took it. Then she grinned and started leading him out into the forest. "I cannot run through trees like you." He protested.

"You do not have too." She said, her voice surprisingly calm for the fierceness he had seen in her eyes. She stopped when she felt his hesitance and looked at him. "Trust me."

Glorfindel did not know whether or not he would regret this, but he slowly nodded and a spark lit her eyes once more and still holding his hand she took off. Praying he had the endurance to follow her he adjusted his own speed and the trees started passing by them in a blur. Around them he caught sight of the glint of Elven eyes and animals too. Darkness was spreading, and when the sun had gone Lalaith paused in her running, and Glorfindel heard a new song starting, this one invoking what sounded to be Varda. He was surprised. He knew they respected Varda the most out of all the Valar, but usually they avoided such uses of their names.

The name he heard, however, sounded more archaic, and he still did not understand what they said entirely. Though he was beginning to put together that it was an old form of their own tongue, one only used at times like these. Then Lalaith began running again, and he stopped thinking much of it.

At one point they stopped again and he felt the ground shake. Now scared he started to draw her closer, but she shook her head, eyes peering into the woods. Then, a whole herd of deer pounded through the woods, running faster than he would have thought possible. Elves ran through the trees above them, calling to the deer in their song, and Glorfindel caught sight of more than a few running with the deer on the ground as well. "Are they hunting?"

"Hunting? No, we kill nothing during this time." Lalaith said and as soon as the herd passed she took off again, and he was now hopelessly lost and sincerely wondered whether she knew where she was going either. He caught snippets of songs and calls while they ran and suddenly Lalaith stopped, looking up with shining eyes and to his surprise started singing herself. Even more surprising was her use of the Silvan name for Manwë. He glanced at her wonderingly and then looked up, and saw two eagles, not Manwë's eagles, but eagles nonetheless. They were flying around each other, and Glorfindel realized they were mating with each other, or at least one was attempting to mate with the other.

However, as Lalaith's song reached them, the previously unwilling one changed its direction sharply and the two started falling together. Lalaith kept singing but she started running again, her song changing ever so slightly as they did, changing to what he thought was something to do with the trees. He heard both a form of Yavanna and Oromë's names, and suddenly he began to understand. His eyes lifted to the trees and he saw the Elves that sat in them, encouraging the trees and animals and forest as a whole with their words.

This was not the Silva running without care for no reason other than that the trees were awake. This was not something done without care. It was not reckless abandon. This was a primeval instinct that only they remembered. A ritual from the beginning, passed down because it was something they continued to care for. And with that, something clicked.

The Vanya had cared for light, and had abandoned everything they knew in Ennor to go to Aman, and none of them had come back for fear of leaving it. They had been crushed when the Two Trees were broken, because it meant a loss of what they loved most. The Noldor had pursued their own craft and had become wise in it for the same reason. The reason he could not speak to the forest like they could was because his kind had forgotten how in their love for light. The Noldo had forgotten in their pursuit of crafts and more natural forces than the forest. The Silva, however, had been speaking to the trees ever since they had separated from the rest of their kin.

Thranduil's power was not something gained but something never lost. His mother had remembered it and passed it on, as had he. And something deep down inside told him Lalaith would pass it on as well. Glorfindel himself realized that at one time, perhaps, the first Elves to walk the earth would have been able to do what each kindred now did separately, and for their love of what drew them most, buried everything else. He had not been given new powers when he had been purified, but rather had been reminded of what he had lost.

Lalaith's fëa tugged at him, jerking him out of his contemplation. He let her in, and suddenly he felt everything that she did. The burning of the need to sing, the need to nourish the forest, the need to encourage the animals to mate, the need to run. He heard every voice that she felt right now, and found that she had let the barriers in her mind completely down, soaking in the voices of everything around her, and he suddenly felt very unimportant, and very small.

They stopped in the middle of a small clearing, and Lalaith turned to look at him, and he then understood Legolas' comment perfectly. Her eyes were dancing with passion, innocent but with flames more dangerous than any he had seen before, and he had seen both dragon and Balroq alike. And likewise he realised that he might have run from her if he had misunderstood her, but his mind was clear of doubt now, and instead her overwhelming passion was enough to take over his clearer mind. Their hands burned where they touched, and Lalaith cocked her head at him.

He was amazed, though she was lost to the forest she still could control herself enough to see if he understood first. It did not take him long to decide. Instead he moved forward and pressed his lips to hers. After that, his mind was no longer his, but hers, and the forests as well. For that night, that one night he felt everything she did, every bird, every beast, every tree, and he felt the unifying element of Greenwood, and he realized it was never just Thranduil, Thranduil was representative only. It was the song of the forest, renewed and remembered by its caretakers.

And on that night something awoke within him that was long held dormant, something considered wild, feral, and much more dangerous, and he had never felt so alive.


	3. Another Farewell

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Another Farewell_

c.1066 SA- Greenwood

The next morning when his mind finally returned to himself, he was broken from his reverie by a song rising out of the forest around him. Lalaith had already been stirred, but he did not expect otherwise, and he blinked to see her crouched against the tree, though still in the state last night had left her. He smiled, somewhat amused. That ended, however, when his body groaned at the seeming misuse.

"They all feel the same way after their first run." Lalaith's words came out just as calm and ethereal as before. He understood that now too. She spoke that way because it was like she spoke from a distance, and perhaps she was.

"Even you?"

"I think Legolas had to carry me home, though I do not remember much of it." Lalaith admitted, but her voice remained aloof, no hint of her usual teasing. He could tell she was holding back to even wait and talk to him.

"Well that's encouraging." He said as he slowly rolled upward into a better sitting position. He found himself strangely unconcerned about anyone coming across the both of him. In any other circumstance he would have sought his clothes much sooner. He felt it strangely amusing now that he had once been concerned about them both being found in wet clothes after Lalaith had jumped into the pool in Imladris and had tripped him to fall into another.

"If it's more encouraging, naneth told me my father lasted longer on his first than most any other but after he made it home slept on his bed for a whole week."

"That's because he's stubborn."

"Probably."

"How long did you last?"

"Four days. Most last two full days and a night before they collapse. Those who are not as well trained in mind last only through the first night. Apparently Ada lasted a full week, and none have surpassed him yet."

Glorfindel thought one night had been hard enough on his body. Lalaith's eyes had finally turned to him. "You had never felt the forest before. We all have." She said, seeming to sense his grim amusement on his own part.

He remembered the conversation with her father about Silvan children just yesterday. "No I understand." He said and her eyes searched his and found it was true.

"Ah."

He then stirred again as a new song started and Lalaith was eyeing the trees with longing. He stood. "Before you take off, perhaps you should dress, and a directional verbal map to the palace would be nice too."

Her eyes regarded him with surprise. "You would let me go?"

He moved close to her, taking her hand and bringing her off the ground. He rested his forehead against hers. "Yes of course. How could I think to stop you? Go, run, I will explain if you so wish once this time is over." He ended, kissing her softly this time. Slowly she nodded.

"Hannon le." She said, and he handed her her clothes. "The palace is far, but there are a few advantages to being like me." She said and after they were both dressed she whistled once, loud and clear. "One who has already mated will take you." She said. A few minutes later a huge elk appeared out of the forest and Glorfindel shrank back slightly.

"I will follow it."

"No, ride him." She said and patted his shoulder before kissing his cheek. "Farewell, love." Glorfindel stared after her as she disappeared into the trees quite quickly and then eyed the elk apprehensively.

"Friend?" He asked, holding out his hand. The elk sniffed it and then touched his nose to his shoulder, and his eyes seemed to be trying to impart something to him. "Goheno nin, I do not understand as she or her father does." The elk snorted and then looked at its back. "Right." He said thinking about the actual riding part. He convinced himself to do it, mainly because he had no idea how many leagues they were from the palace, nor the direction for that part. As soon as he was semi-seated on its back the elk took off and sped through the forest faster than anything Glorfindel had ridden before. He did not know how they got there, or how long it took, but the elk stopped at the entrance to the palace. It took everything he had not to simply fall off its back, and it took him a minute to steady himself once he was again on the ground. "Hannon le." He said rubbing its nose in thanks.

The elk dipped its head and then disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Thranduil said nothing when he appeared, though that could have been Elenion's presence. Glorfindel found another light tray of food waiting for him and a question struck him. "What do they eat?" He asked. Thranduil glanced at him, amused.

"They don't." He admitted. He steered Elenion out of the balcony doors and shut them behind him, mainly so the little one would not escape.

"No? Not with all that running?"

"They are fed enough by the energy of the forest itself. They drink of the natural springs and do not eat." Thranduil said as he too reached for some food.

"So that is why they feel no need to hunt either."

Thranduil nodded. "Where did you end up?"

"I have no idea." Glorfindel said and Thranduil looked at him curiously.

"How on earth did you make it back? I did not think I felt her come back."

"No she sent me back on an elk." Glorfindel said and there must of been a hint of fear in his voice still for Thranduil chuckled.

"And how was it?"

"Terrifying." He said honestly.

Thranduil's smile widened. "Why so?"

"I could barely stay on." Glorfindel said. "And I had no idea what to do for fear of offending him."

"There is little you could have done besides slit his throat or something to the kin." Thranduil said. "Unless you were purposely trying to torment him."

"You have ridden one?"

"A few times." Thranduil answered. "Besides, all of the animals would recognize I or Lalaith within seconds unless they were the foul creatures we encountered a few times before. They would do nothing to hurt you, throw you off perhaps, but only to give you some humility."

"Has that happened?"

"A few times." Thranduil said. "I doubt you had anything to fear. He probably sensed your fear and was just as confused."

"That's reassuring." Glorfindel said.

Thranduil shook his head. "I doubt that, but he was probably confused by more than just that. He could feel and smell your wife on your skin, and he was probably wondering why you were so silent."

Glorfindel remembered holding his hand out to the creature. "Well, I did catch on that far. I told him I could not understand."

"Really? Well. I'm impressed." Thranduil said and glanced at his son who was tugging on his leg. "What is it?"

Elenion was attempting to reach the table. "Food?" He asked. Thranduil smiled and lifted him up, setting him on the chair so he could stand and reach the tray of food.

"Two were born this last year were they not? Where are they?" Glorfindel asked.

"Their mothers usually stay home with them, and they take care to lock the doors and move anything climbable away from the windows." Thranduil said. "I think they both reside in the forest to the southwest of here. Though they are closer to the palace than most. Most stay as close as they can when they have young children, just in case."

Elenion was now happily enjoying the food on the tray in front of him.

"Well there goes the rest of our food." Thranduil commented sighing.

"I don't know about you, I ate my fill. You should have been quicker." Glorfindel said and Thranduil's eyes narrowed at him.

"I see."

* * *

The forest continued in its wild behavior in full for the next month, but Thranduil had spoken truly that the Elves calmed as the land showed signs of their influence. After awhile the Elves began trickling back into the Palace and one by one lost the strange light in their eyes, though most still went out once during the day and returned before dusk until Spring started drifting into summer. Once that happened, life in the palace seemed to return to normal.

"When should we return to Imladris?" Lalaith asked, looking like herself and sounding like it as well. He turned toward her from his position by the window and glanced back outside.

"He said a year at most." Glorfindel said.

"But you worry."

"I think it is more a feeling of anxiety overall."

"Over what?"

"Something is not right about the situation in Arnor, nor the one here. Olórin thought so too. I do not think me returning a few months early would change anything." He said.

Lalaith glanced out the balcony and her eyes trailed south. "Yes. We all worry." She said and he walked over and touched her chin, taking her eyes away from where she could feel the sickness in the trees.

"There is no need for everyone too. Not yet at least."

"Soon if worse happens."

"Worse has not happened yet. We will fight that battle when it comes to it."

"And what if my father is right?" Lalaith asked. Glorfindel's eyes darkened, and he wondered how much she knew. He did not know what her father had told her.

"Then we will have to remember we still have hope." Glorfindel said quietly. Lalaith's eyes trailed south again.

* * *

Summer was passing and they were readying to leave. "Come back soon." Gwirithiel, Lalaith's longtime friend, said as they discussed the upcoming departure.

"I will try, though no promises." Lalaith said. "There is too much to consider. But I will do my best. Or you can come see me."

"Me? In Imladris?" Gwirithiel asked. "I can see us getting kicked out now."

"If I haven't been yet, I doubt they will now."

"Well then perhaps I will come and take Imladris by storm."

Lalaith giggled. "See that you do."

* * *

All were in the family's garden together one cool summer evening. It was one of the last they would spend here. Glorfindel and Thranduil were speaking, watching as Legolas and Lalaith chased Elenion around the garden. Alassiel sat beside her husband, quiet and serene, letting her head rest against Thranduil's shoulder. Elenion was laughing clearly and the whole garden felt more alive at the innocent laughter.

Legolas caught him at last and rolled so that Elenion soared above him for a moment before Legolas pinned him to the ground. "I have him!" Legolas called in a sing song voice as Lalaith ran up laughing.

"No!" Elenion squealed as Legolas tickled his stomach.

"What are we going to do with him now?" Lalaith asked.

Legolas laughed as Elenion started squirming. "He's a restless thing."

"Perhaps we should feed him to the birds." Lalaith said.

"No, I don't want to be eaten!" Elenion said and Legolas grinned.

"That's it!" He said. "To the birds."

Glorfindel did not know how Legolas managed to climb with a squirming elfling so effortlessly, but soon the three siblings were at the top of the tree, two laughing and one squealing and laughing. "I suppose he had practice climbing with Lalaith?"

"Once or twice." Thranduil agreed and Alassiel stirred and frowned.

"Once or twice?"

"Alright, a few more than that."

"I should say so." Glorfindel said as they watched. Eventually the other two brought the worn out elfling down, and Lalaith took him, spinning with him and laughing as he watched her curiously. Legolas laughed and touched his face.

"I think the little one needs bed."

"No, not sleepy." Elenion protested.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "That sounds familiar."

"But I'm not!"

Though soon enough Elenion's eyes were falling. Lalaith chuckled and Alassiel took him onto her lap, where he slept with his cheek up against her chest. Glorfindel smiled and his fingers intwined with Lalaith's as she sat down just beneath him. "You did not want to join us?" Lalaith asked.

"Whatever chasing I could have done was all well and good until there was climbing involved." Glorfindel said and she frowned while Thranduil smiled.

Legolas was now laying on his back looking up at the stars. "They shine bright tonight." He told his father who looked up.

"Mmm, that is good."

Not as many had been shining so brightly lately, so it was indeed good that they did on this night. Eventually the family moved, now all intent on going to bed, though some doubted sleep would come quickly. Lalaith took Elenion from her mother. "Go to bed. I will see to him." Alassiel left him in her daughter's hands easily enough and the king and queen retreated. Glorfindel leaned in the doorway to Elenion's nursery while Legolas and Lalaith walked in and Elenion stirred.

"Where are we?"

"In your room, little star. Tis time for the stars to sleep." Lalaith said.

"Stars don't sleep." Elenion protested and Lalaith giggled as he valiantly made an effort at being awake. She turned and from his position he saw both of their profiles. Legolas stood next to the bed.

"Come, muinder, you must sleep so you can grow to be a bigger star." He said and Elenion looked at him, but as he did his eyes met Glorfindel's and it was like the scene around him changed.

The blue eyes turned a strange mix of gold and grey, and the child's face changed slightly. His hair was golden. He was smiling, and Lalaith was holding him close while the wind blew through their hair and the tree behind them.

She was smiling and laughing while she held the child. He smiled, blushing, and then he looked in his direction. "Ada!"

The scene suddenly shifted and Glorfindel found himself inside once more, where Legolas and Lalaith were convincing Elenion to sleep. Lalaith started singing softly and Elenion's eyes drifted. He tried to stay awake, but it was in vain because he fell asleep in no time at all. Lalaith smiled and she kept singing as she set him on his bed. She gently tucked the blanket around him, and then kissed his forehead.

Elenion rolled onto his side and clutched the blanket with his right hand. "You used to do that." Legolas said quietly and Lalaith chuckled softly and then kissed her brother on the cheek.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." Legolas said and kissed her cheek as well before he walked through the door to his room and she to Glorfindel.

The two exchanges between her and her brothers, as well as the vision, stirred deep inside him. "What is it?" Lalaith asked.

Glorfindel smiled, kissing her gently and then pulling her out of the doorway. They shut Elenion's door and walked to their own room across the hall. Once they were in their bedroom she cocked her head, but her eyes were glinting. "What happened?"

Glorfindel wrapped his arms around her. "Le melin."

Lalaith raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question."

"It does, you just don't know it yet." He said before kissing her deeply.

* * *

All was ready to go and the night before he held her close as they stood on their balcony. "You are ready?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes and no." He understood that. Every other time she had been in Imladris it was with the promise of being temporary, but this time it was permanent. She liked Imladris well enough but this was her home. He wondered if they would end up as Celebrían and Elrond, where she was constantly traveling in between the two. While they were elves, and immortal, and supposedly had all the time in the world (though he knew firsthand that it was more wrong than mortals assumed), Glorfindel had still seen the hurt in Elrond's eyes when Celebrían spent more time home than in Imladris. Elrond could not begrudge her her family, and after being here as long as he was, Glorfindel doubted he could ask the same of Lalaith.

"You do not have to stay there forever." He said quietly.

Lalaith turned so that she faced him. "It is not Imladris I fear, but further than that. I will follow you, I knew that when I said I would marry you, but I know my father will not Sail as long as others remain here."

Glorfindel's shoulders sank slightly. He had known that too. "I know." He said quietly. "I would not force you to go."

"But you would leave?"

Right at this moment he did not know. What would he do if she could not leave? Being parted from her would be agonizing, but he had seen the affects of the Sea as well. And the Sea held as much for him as the forest did for her. Glorfindel sighed. "I don't know."

She stayed quiet. "I don't either."

They stood there holding one another, until at last he forced her to rest for their journey the coming morning.

* * *

This good-bye was a little more intimidating than their other ones. A sense of permanence hung in the air, and Lalaith pulled most hesitantly away from her father. Her eyes searched his, and he sighed. _He will take care of you._

 _I know. But it is you I will miss. And nana, Legolas and Elenion._

 _As we will you. But you have your own family now, and not just the one you were born into. And if you miss us too badly come and visit, you are not terribly far._

 _Le melin, Ada._

"Le melin, iel nin." He said quietly, kissing her forehead. "Now go."

She pulled away and Legolas said a quick good-bye to their father. He would escort them through the mountains to Imladris before returning. Elenion, however, was not as easy to say farewell to. She had picked him up. "Goodbye, little one." She said.

Elenion's eyes had traveled between her and the horses. "When are you coming back?" He asked. Lalaith was smiling but Glorfindel saw the hesitance in her eyes.

"Sometime." She said and kissed his forehead.

Elenion clearly did not understand the abstract confines of 'sometime'. "When?"

"Your sister will come visit soon." Thranduil said smoothly, taking Elenion from his sister's arms, but the little one started struggling.

"Soon?"

"As soon as she can," Thranduil said. "She's going to live in Imladris."

"No, I don't want her to go!" Elenion started panicking. Lalaith was clearly torn about what to do.

"I have to go little one." She said softly, taking him back and brushing her thumb over his cheek to wipe his tears away. "You must be strong so Ada does not get too sad."

"But you have to stay here." Elenion sobbed and buried himself into her shoulder.

Lalaith hesitated and then spoke again. "I cannot. You will just have to drag Ada out of the palace every now and then. Perhaps he will bring you to me someday. For now, you have to grow and be strong. Now hush little star. You will see me again."

Elenion sobbed again but nodded and let his father take him back. "Le melin." He said quietly.

"And I love you." She said. "Don't forget that."

"I won't." He said and that was the cue to leave. Glorfindel smiled gently.

"Come, meleth." He said and she slowly turned away and took his hand. He led her to the horses and they mounted.

"Namárië." Thranduil said.

"Namárië."

Then with a last glance over her shoulder, Lalaith left the Greenwood.


	4. Joy and Sadness

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Joy and Sadness_

c.1066 TA- Imladris

The journey was quiet. Lalaith was sobered. The arrival in Imladris was just as quiet, a simple greeting and not even a single glass of wine. Legolas left quietly the following morning.

"Good-bye," he told her. She nodded meekly. "You'll be fine."

"I know," she said. "Good luck."

He smiled, "You too." Lalaith was quiet that night, and Glorfindel did not try to make her happy. He merely stayed next to her, and she let him hold her.

* * *

Then life turned normal. Imladris was peaceful year round and life easily turned routine. Years passed but the darkness deepened as well. Glorfindel, Galadriel, Elrond, Gandalf, and Saruman debated Dol Gulder a few times, Gandalf and Glorfindel were generally the most pessimistic, Elrond the most neutral, Galadriel skeptical but open, and Saruman mainly did not believe there was anyway Sauron could ever come back, and doubted a Nazgul's coming as well.

Eventually, however, Gandalf investigated the matter with Radagast's help, and soon enough discovered something evil did indeed lurk in Dol Gulder, but much to Lalaith and Thranduil's ire they did nothing about it. They did not know what it was, though Gandalf suspected a Nazgul, and they refrained from doing anything.

"We were told to be cautious, and Saruman thinks it will fade away." Gandalf had told Glorfindel who worried nonetheless, spurred on partly by his wife's fear as well.

However, Dol Gulder fell to the back of everyone else's minds as the tension in Arnor began to increase. That meant the patrols out of Imladris were increasing as well. And it worried everyone, because now everyone was in danger.

* * *

c.1279 TA

Lalaith sighed as Glorfindel told her he would have to leave again. "I am sorry love." He said.

"It is not your fault." She said quietly and accepted his embrace. "I will miss you, and I worry."

"You should not worry so. I do enough of that. You are the one full of life and youth remember?" He asked teasingly and she smiled. The sight of her smile lifted his heart and he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am still full of life and I would prove it were you not leaving tomorrow." Lalaith said and he laughed.

"You are also not as innocent as I thought." He said and Lalaith grinned.

"You are quite tempting yourself." She said and the idea was tempting him as well. And it could not be said he resisted her gaze very well. Whether she really did enchant him or not, he did not know, but if she did it was something in her eyes.

"Two can play that game, love." He said and kissed her before turning to ready for tomorrow. Her hand reached out and stopped him.

He glanced at her and froze. He glanced outside and realized it was spring, and it had been centuries since she had last truly been able to let her Silvan roots run away with her. Ever since the darkness in Dol Gulder had been discovered both Thranduil and Glorfindel had been hesitant to let her go back to the forest. Her eyes now burned, partially from the spring and her instinct to run, but he saw it was deeper than that too. There was more to it than just the season.

"Two? Yes, two can. But you should know which of us can play the game without result and which cannot." That was also true. Perhaps he should not have teased her. Then, however, his own spirit stirred deep within him. He still remembered the night he had seen her with Elenion, and the feeling had never truly gone away, it had only been pushed down. One thing, however, was certain. He had not forgotten it.

Nor was he too keen on denying his wife or himself. He hesitated, not sure this was wise. Lalaith still watched him, waiting for a reaction. Then she saw his hesitance and smiled, quite seductively at that. Glorfindel swallowed. "Lalaith-."

He was cut off as she kissed him, and he gave up. Wisdom was for tomorrow. There was no reason not to enjoy the night with his wife.

* * *

Lalaith watched as the patrol rode away, and with them her husband. Elrond saw her dark gaze as she watched him leave. "He will be back soon."

"I know." She said. When she looked at him the dark gaze was gone. "I have done this before."

"So you have." Elrond said to himself as she walked into the house. He frowned to himself, wondering what he was trying to place, but could not. He shrugged and walked inside. He had paperwork to do.

* * *

A week later Lalaith was sitting on their balcony, watching the trees, her eyes intense. She could not help it, not now. She slipped down from the balcony, dressed in only a tunic and leggings, not even shoes. She ran into the woods, though not dense near the House, thickened up against the mountain. It was here she decided to let go, though she promised herself she would sing only softly.

Then she lowered the barriers around her mind, and she smiled as the trees welcomed her presence, and she sang.

* * *

Glorfindel sighed as they watched the Orcs. "There's more of them." Elladan commented.

"Yes."

"And they're close."

"Too close."

"What can we do?" Elladan asked looking at Glorfindel. He shook his head.

"There's too many." He said. "We will report it back."

"After following them for two and a half weeks?" Elrohir asked.

"We are scouting, not attacking. And there are a hundred of them, and twenty of us." Glorfindel reminded them.

"Fine." Elladan said and their company retreated and formed a small camp without lighting a fire or setting tents.

Glorfindel watched the sky carefully, something was wrong. Or something was right. He could not tell which it was. He had found himself lost anytime he had reached for his wife, because of late it almost felt as she had when she had run back in Greenwood. Perhaps she was running through the woods. But there was still something else. He was not sure who it had to do with either, the Orcs or Lalaith.

"Contemplative?" Elrohir asked.

"Something is _different_. Whether or not its good or bad I cannot decide." Glorfindel said tapping his boot. "These Orcs are too close for comfort as well."

"I do not like it either but as of yet they have not seen us."

"He just misses the company of his wife." Elladan teased as he brought them lembas.

Glorfindel did not grace him with a response, merely broke off a piece of the elven way bread and ate it slowly. "Obviously since he's ignoring you it must be true." Elrohir said.

"I still take credit for the wedding." Elladan said and Glorfindel eyed him.

"I do not think you can reasonably do so."

"I think I can."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Careful, else I put you on guard."

"That is cruel and unjust punishment."

"Tough." Glorfindel said, still feeling anxious about this. He only hoped it was a good feeling, and not a bad one.

* * *

Lalaith had finally returned to herself three weeks after Glorfindel left, and when Elrond found her in their rooms the next day he looked relieved. "Where have you been?"

"In the forest." Lalaith said. "I left the note." She said.

"You have been gone two weeks!"

"I never left Imladris. Did you not feel me?"

"I did, but I was worried."

"Why so?"

"Because I know two powerful lords that would have my neck!"

"Ah." Lalaith said. "No worries." She patted his shoulder and moved past him. "I will be in the library have no fear." Elrond watched her leave.

"Stay inside!" He called after her and she laughed.

* * *

"Get out of here!" Glorfindel called to Elladan. The Orcs had found them.

"I am not the married one here." Elladan said.

"What about your father?!"

"He will cope far better than Lalaith will." Elladan said. "Go!"

* * *

Both Elrond and Lalaith felt it. When the patrol returned, no one was uninjured. Lalaith's stomach sank and she almost burst into tears. She had felt it, but she thought it could not be true. Elrohir was the only one left mostly conscious. "Ambushed. Orcs smelt us out and got to us."

"Get everyone inside." Elrond said to the healers who had gathered at the scene.

Lalaith kneeled by her husband once he had been laid down. He had a large gash in his stomach. He was muttering nonsense in what sounded like Quenya, and Lalaith lost her control and burst into tears. Elrond was surprised. Last time she had healed him. Could she not do the same? "He will be fine. If you are careful you can help him little by little." He said to her.

She shook her head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

She only shook her head harder. "He will still be fine." Elrond said more gently, still perplexed. He cleaned Glorfindel's stomach and began to sew up his wound, watching Lalaith concerned as she now shakily stroked his face, murmuring softly in her own tongue.

Elrond found his loss was not great and he would be well soon. At least, relatively soon. Why did it scare Lalaith so bad? Then he heard one of the words she said and suddenly her odd behavior made sense. The curse he let out slipped before he caught himself and Lalaith looked up at him surprised and horrified.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, at least nothing with him." He said but he was eyeing her and she swallowed. Then she kissed her husband's forehead.

"You must get better soon. Not for me."

"When?" Elrond asked.

"A month ago."

The night before they had left.

"You are sure?"

"He is a father."

* * *

Glorfindel blinked slowly as he woke. He felt someone's hand on his forehead, and he frowned confused. "Lalaith?"

"I hope not." Elrond said.

"But I felt-."

"She was here until we felt you stir. I then kicked her out." Elrond said and Glorfindel's mind cleared as he opened his eyes more fully to see Elrond standing over him. A dull ache persisted through his stomach as he lay there.

"Why?"

"Because I did." Elrond said. "I usually kick my own wife out when I have to patch up our children when they are conscious as well."

"Not all the time."

"No, but this time I did." Elrond said. "Stop questioning me, I know what I am doing. You do not."

Glorfindel grimaced as Elrond put slight pressure on his wound. "I am not entirely sure of that."

"Well then you will be subject to what I decide nonetheless until you can walk fairly well on your own." Even as he said it, however, he helped Glorfindel into a sitting position. "Drink." Elrond said shortly.

Glorfindel did as he was told, not bothering to argue. "What happened?"

"Only one was lost so far. The others are recovering." Elrond said quietly. "How did the Orcs surprise you?"

"We had left them behind, heading home to gather reinforcements to take them out." Glorfindel said. "Perhaps we should have sensed them, but I think we were too used to keeping them at a distance in our minds, because they ambushed us from a different direction. Fortunately we managed to realize this and were prepared before they got to us, and that is why we managed to escape."

"Not quite. All of you were wounded." Elrond said. "How did this happen?"

"I grabbed Elladan, who had just been shot, and turned to get him out of the way."

"And the sword meant to lay him open cut your side." Elrond finished and Glorfindel nodded. Elrond hesitated and then looked at him closer. "What did you sense?"

Glorfindel seemed to mull the question over. "It was odd, for the week before the attack I felt a strange mix of something being different. I could not tell what it was, good or bad. I was on guard, but apparently not enough."

Elrond thought it over, knowing the good he had felt must have been his own child, while the bad had been the imminent attack. "Perhaps you should have returned as soon as you found such a large pack of Orcs and sent messengers to Arnor to warn them."

"Perhaps. I did not think we would be found."

"Orcs seem to have a habit of finding us when they do not even try to." Elrond said. "Eat." He said now that Glorfindel had finished the tea. He put a bowl on his lap.

"How is Lalaith?"

"Shocked." Elrond said without adding anything further. "You will see her soon, and feel her presence while you sleep."

"But not while I am awake?"

"Not yet." Elrond said.

"Why?"

"I already told you."

"I was hoping you would forget." Glorfindel confessed as he continued to eat slowly.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "Tis a good thing most people like you."

"You do not?"

"Sometimes it's a struggle." Elrond said and took the now empty bowl away. "Sleep." He said pushing Glorfindel back down. Glorfindel frowned, trying to stay sitting up but soon enough his eyelids fell and Elrond prided himself on slipping the sleeping potion into his food rather than the drink.

Lalaith slipped back into the room. "How is he?"

"He will be fine soon. A week, perhaps, until he can walk around. Three more after that until I will let him return to normal things. Though I may not even let him do that in light of recent circumstances." Elrond said glancing at Lalaith's stomach. She sighed and sat next to her husband, resting her hand on his. "Let me know if he starts to stir."

"Of course." She said as he left the room. "You are never going to live this one down, you know that?" She told her unconscious husband who showed no sign that he heard.

* * *

A week later, Glorfindel was restless, and quite angry that Elrond had successfully managed to keep Lalaith away every time he had woken. Now he was ready to move about, and he was eyeing Elrond with a look that said he wanted to get out. Elrond sighed. "Alright, but before you go, do _nothing_ that would even begin to tear those stitches! You have another three weeks before I want you even lifting anything heavier than the spoon for your soup."

Glorfindel nodded, understanding the need for it to heal before he did anything strenuous. "I suppose I can at least see my wife now?"

"Yes." Elrond said exasperated. "But you may want to prepare yourself before you do."

"Why? Is she hurt?" Glorfindel's entire expression changed.

"No, but prepare yourself nonetheless." Elrond said. "She's in the garden." He said as Glorfindel eyed him nervously. Glorfindel slowly stood and Elrond watched as he tested his footing. Satisfied that he could walk without much hindrance, he hesitated and glanced concerned at Elrond once more. Elrond rolled his eyes. "Go!"

Glorfindel nodded and walked out the door and through the hallways, now just wanting to see her and make sure she was alright himself. He paused at the entrance to the gardens and found her sitting on a bench, facing away from him and leaning over a book of some sort. He smiled slightly and entered the garden, reaching her and sliding next to her.

She looked at him, and he saw a mixture of concern and relief in her eyes, and something else as well. "You wake." She said simply.

"I've been waking. And apparently Elrond kicked you out. Why?"

Lalaith hesitated and looked away. "He thought you didn't need anything else to hinder your recovery."

"What would hinder my recovery?"

"Misplaced self-guilt." Lalaith said and glanced back at him. "I complied."

Glorfindel frowned. "I don't understand."

"You will." Lalaith said cryptically.

He sighed and reached out to grab her hand, reaching with his fëa as well. To his surprise she offered no barrier to his prodding and as soon as their spirits touched realization dawned on him and his fingers trembled. The emotion that passed in the next few moments felt like a waterfall and she pulled her fëa away to shield her child- their child.

Then he found the misplaced self-guilt she had spoken of. All of the what-ifs that he had been the one in their patrol that died, or if his wounds had been too great, or if he had been captured, or if he should have even agreed to sleep with her that night-.

"That isn't helping anyone you know." Lalaith said quietly. Glorfindel's thought process was cut off, and the thought dawned on him again, this time in a new light. She glanced at him curiously.

"Well, perhaps it was poor timing on our part, but it is a good thing." He said smiling and she rolled her eyes.

"Poor timing? More like poor judgement in how to defend others on the battlefield." Lalaith said.

He thought it over and conceded the point. "I will have a new strategy in mind next time." He said. "One that will hopefully keep us all less injured than this time around."

"You are a fool." Lalaith muttered. "Even if I wasn't with child what do you think would have happened to me if you did die?"

Glorfindel sighed and again reached out and this time wrapped his arm around her. "That you would be strong and make your own choice. You are stronger than you know, and if nothing else you would have had your family."

"I suppose. But I still would have been angry with you."

"I do not doubt that either." Glorfindel said, a trace of amusement in his voice. As he considered the matter, however, he realized he should have known. She had been full of the trees' songs and the spring air and the feral instinct of her kin that night, and he had been thinking of the child in the vision he had so long ago. That would have been good enough to be desire on both parts for a child and he found himself feeling stupid that he had not realized it. No wonder he could not decide if something good or bad had happened. "Goheno nin." He said quietly.

Lalaith glanced up at him surprised, and then her mouth curved upward.

"You were doing your duty, I cannot fault you there."

"My duty is to you too." Glorfindel said shaking his head.

"I know, but it is not your fault they attacked. Forget it, we have much more to worry about." Lalaith said quite fervently.

"What worry? The little one will be a joy."

"You did not know me as a child. I think we have to worry." Lalaith said.

Glorfindel laughed and kissed her cheek. "So be it. You will worry, and I will be optimistic."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "And I thought I was the happy one."

"Only on occasion."


	5. Concerning a Child

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Concerning a Child_

c.1279 TA- Imladris

Lalaith, however, seemed only to bloom more as her stomach became fuller. She radiated life, and Elrond partially bemoaned the fact, as he would have to deal with the child that ran around as full of life as his mother. He almost sent her back to Greenwood permanently after one particular circumstance when Lalaith disturbed the peace of Imladris more than usual. Only the Twins and Glorfindel truly liked her this energetic, the rest of Elrond's family only tolerated it, and Imladris as a whole did not know what to do with her.

Lalaith had strongly considered going home, but the child was to be born only two weeks after the mountains would be traversable, and even her father had adamantly refused to let her travel so late in her term across the mountains. Instead her family would come to Imladris for a short time only, though Legolas was considering staying longer.

As it was, any attempt on Glorfindel's part to protect her other than keeping her from crossing the mountains was sadly overruled by her restless nature. She was constantly running to and fro, and Glorfindel for once wished to have an elleth with less Silvan blood.

"Will you not come inside? It's snowing!" Glorfindel told her around Yule.

"And?" Lalaith asked, pausing in her exploration of the forest to glance at him skeptically.

"It's cold." He said.

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "I am not mortal." She said flatly and continued on her merry way.

"But you are with child." Glorfindel said as he caught up to her.

"And they are perfectly warm." Lalaith said. "Between my womb and this overly large cloak you made me wear."

"Small victories, love." Glorfindel said teasingly but she could see the concern in his eyes.

"Honestly," she said patting his cheek. "We are both quite fine. And you would be too if you stopped worrying! I thought we agreed I would worry."

"You are worried for the child after they are born. I am worried now." Glorfindel corrected.

"Very well. Then you have to trust me. I would know if they were in danger." She said and he sighed, knowing she would know that better than he. She saw that he agreed but was still hesitant in the matter. "I suppose we could, however, go inside." She said, considering the matter.

Glorfindel looked far too hopeful at the prospect. "We could."

At that she gave in. "Inside it is. You are lucky it is winter."

He agreed more whole heartedly with that. Truthfully he dreaded the very beginning of spring, because it meant she would be even more full of life. After the child came he felt she would calm down, but those few weeks before might be enough to drive him insane.

* * *

Elrond and Glorfindel were speaking in the former's study on one of the last cold nights of the season. "Is Lalaith doing well?" Elrond asked.

"Yes. At least she is well enough to run around doing everything but rest," Glorfindel muttered.

Elrond laughed, "I suppose you have tried to calm her down?"

"Trying generally does not end well."

"No?"

"No." Glorfindel cocked his head. "Though I am less worried about her now, than in the Spring. She assures me all is fine, at least until the child is born."

"She is concerned about it then?"

"Something about the way she acted as a child," Glorfindel said shrugging. "I am less worried about that."

"Hm. The way she acted? I suppose you do not remember that you were the one that rebelled?"

"I was following Turgon."

"There's a difference?"

"According to Mandos, yes," Glorfindel insisted.

Elrond considered it and then sighed, "I suppose. That is one thing, however, that concerns me."

"What is?"

"She has a rather strong gift, as do you. Will the child inherit both, one, or neither? And if it is both, I worry that it may be too much for such a young one to handle."

Glorfindel cocked his head. "We have both handled it well enough."

"You had time in Aman to adjust, and she grew up with her father protecting her mind when it was too much."

"I am sure the child's gift would not be given in overabundance at birth." Glorfindel pointed out.

"Perhaps." Elrond said. "This is the first time one of your kin have produced with someone so powerful in another form of magic since Lúthien in Ennor, and I am not sure if Thingol had anything like her gift."

Glorfindel shrugged. "It may be a hard child to raise, but together we can handle it." He paused and walked to the window, glancing out to see the snow beginning to melt. "I think I understand what her gift is much better now, and her fathers as well. Neither of us are truly more powerful than the other, for it is too different to compare, but both gifts are something natural to us, even if mine was only increased after my death." He looked back at Elrond. "Even yours, though from a different source, is natural to your kind."

"To my father's kind perhaps."

"Yes, but to Elwing as well." Glorfindel said quietly. "I do not think the difference between our kin is as vast as it seems. My kin focus on pure light and power, yours mostly on creating things to manipulate the world to make it more beautiful- or in some cases something worse, and hers on connecting with nature and making it more alive. I think the original 140 all could have done all of these, it was simply which traits were honed and taught to their descendants that changed what we could do."

"And where did you think of this?"

"In Greenwood." Glorfindel said. "In the Spring."

Elrond laughed slightly at that. "Of course." He joined Glorfindel at the window. "And your child will be a reflection of them."

"Most of them anyway." Glorfindel agreed.

"Well perhaps it is a good thing Thranduil had no Teleri blood then." Elrond paused. "You know they call it Mirkwood now."

"The men do."

"I do not know that his own people might not soon."

"The woods perhaps, but not their realm." Glorfindel said. "Though I do not know how their realm will be after this."

"Nor do I." Elrond admitted. "But perhaps he is wrong, and there is nothing but Spiders and Orcs in Dol Gulder."

"We found something there. Something that could not be a mere Orc." Glorfindel said. "But I hope it is not anything worse than some sorcerer who thinks he can play this game."

"That's what we all hope for, and certainly what Saruman insists it is."

"There is something not right about that." Glorfindel said, his eyes darkening.

"Perhaps, but he is wise yes? Wiser than even some in Aman."

Glorfindel slowly nodded. "When I was there, yes."

"Then we shall see. For now worry about your child. We will worry more when we know more."

* * *

c.1280 TA

Spring came and Thranduil arrived with Alassiel, Legolas, Elenion, a few guards, and another elleth in tow. "Gwirithiel!" Lalaith said excitedly and Legolas rolled his eyes as Lalaith ran right past all of them.

"I see she was excited to see us." He muttered and Thranduil's lip twitched in amusement even as he greeted Glorfindel.

"She will be excited to see you if she stops to think about it." Glorfindel said.

"So she has been this hyper since she has had the child?" Thranduil asked.

"No, she's gotten slowly more and more like this." Glorfindel said. "Though perhaps I suspected she would sooner."

Thranduil looked quite amused about that and glanced at Elrond. "And how is the Peredhil taking it?"

"Not as well." Glorfindel admitted and glanced at the Lord of Imladris as he greeted the guards and allowed Lindir to show them to a room.

"I see." Thranduil said, now sounding even more amused. He glanced at his daughter who was currently running off with her friend. "I suppose it was a bad idea to bring her after all."

Legolas frowned at his father. "I told you."

"You did indeed. But your mother said I had to bring her. I fear your mother more than the truth." Thranduil said sincerely. Alassiel looked quite amused herself at that.

"He is wise after all." She said and Thranduil smiled quite broadly at her. "Learn well." She said patting Legolas' cheek. He scowled when her back was turned and Elenion giggled. The small family followed Glorfindel into the House. He led them to their rooms, and Alassiel and Legolas disappeared inside theirs quite quickly. Elenion, however, only gave Legolas the remnant of what he carried and stayed by his father's side.

His eyes curiously swept the halls. "Would you like a tour?" Glorfindel asked. "I am apparently otherwise unoccupied."

Thranduil chuckled at that but Elenion's eyes brightened. "Yes, please."

Glorfindel smiled as he turned. "Follow me." He said brightly.

Thranduil smiled and motioned to his youngest as they followed Glorfindel. "He is calmer than my other children after all." Thranduil said quietly to Glorfindel when they stopped in the hall of statues where memorials had been erected to allow Elenion to inspect each of them, which he did quite intensely.

"One of them had to be." Glorfindel said. "I think I quite like him."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "More than Lalaith?"

"To have to calm down? Definitely. But her vibrance makes up for my calmness on most occasions. It's only when she's with child that I wish she was more calm."

"Really?"

"You are no help at all."

"Mmm, I just am quite amused to see how this child of yours turns out."

"I am counting on an adventure. She is counting on a journey through wastelands." Glorfindel said.

That made Thranduil laugh and Elenion eye them curiously.

* * *

"Are you going to slow down the day you have the child?" Legolas asked his sister curiously. Most women, mortal or elf kind, would not be moving around this much in the few days before they were to give birth. Apparently Lalaith just enjoyed showing off more than anything.

"Perhaps." Lalaith answered shooting him a mischievous grin. Gwirithiel laughed at the look on Legolas' face and then whispered something to Lalaith that made the princess laugh.

"They are trouble." Legolas muttered and only Elenion was near enough to hear. Elenion glanced at him, an amused smile on his face.

"And you are not?"

"No." Legolas quipped. Elenion's smile only grew. "But you are."

Elenion laughed at that. "Like you are any different." He said before turning toward their parents. They were all in another garden, a different one than before. This one was a little further away from their calmer kin and it would not be as much of a disturbance for them to be here than in the other one. Glorfindel was watching somewhat amused and somewhat concerned from his position on a bench. He did not fancy chasing his wife down, and figured that if she got to be too restless perhaps her father could chase her down instead.

Thranduil himself was sitting under a tree near to him, and Alassiel had recently left him from the limbs of the tree above.

Elenion sat by his father. "Was nana like this?"

"No." Alassiel's voice came from above. "She gets that all from him." All of them knew very well what him she was talking about. Thranduil frowned slightly but when he glanced up at his wife he was smiling.

"You liked me well enough at one time."

"Occasionally. The feeling wavers at times."

Thranduil looked skeptical. Then he grinned. "Which is it now?"

"I'm still deciding." She said. Thranduil shrugged and went back to the book he had been reading.

Elenion by now was watching as Legolas had grabbed his sister's arm and was attempting to drag her back. She pulled away with surprising strength and Legolas looked put off as he stormed over and sat next to Glorfindel. "Can you not calm her?"

"I have tried. Quite unsuccessfully." Glorfindel said matter-of-factly. "I have found it better to let her get her energy out, and it is then much easier to drag her inside."

"She will hurt herself." Legolas muttered watching as Gwirithiel leaped into a tree and Lalaith crossed her arms and frowned up at her. "Has she tried to run?" Legolas asked.

"She did last year." Glorfindel said. "At least, in a fashion. It was less wild and reckless than it was in Greenwood."

"That's good I suppose." Legolas said and Elenion's eyes glanced between him and his sister.

"She still runs?"

"She never acquired the calmness I have." Legolas explained.

Elenion's eyes brightened, and Glorfindel wondered who had gone with him his first time if Legolas no longer did and Lalaith had not been there. He supposed his mother or a close friend, perhaps even Thranduil's Captain. He doubted Thranduil would have. Though it made him wonder how lonely it left Thranduil without anyone else in the palace. "Does she run here?"

"No." Glorfindel admitted. "Only last year. Though usually she spends a lot of time in the trees."

Elenion looked sad at that. Truthfully, it had saddened Glorfindel as well. He missed how full of life she had looked, and how in tune with the forest she could be. But once they had discovered what might lurk in Dol Gulder, both he and his father had been wary of letting her return for fear that it might overwhelm her.

Thranduil was used to dealing with sickness and darkness, and Elenion had been born into dealing with it. She, however, had been away for most of Greenwood's decline into Mirkwood, and Glorfindel had worried that without help it might harm her too. Not that he would not help, nor her father, but he feared a mental decline nonetheless.

"Why not?" Elenion asked.

"It is not the same here, El." Legolas said softly. "They would not know what to do with her if she did."

"They do not let her run?"

Glorfindel snorted. "I doubt they could stop her if she did. Elrond had no idea how to find her last year, and she did not even truly run. No, she does not do it for the sake of their sanity." He heard Thranduil laugh at that.

"Yes, they probably would be a bit caught off guard. Many of them do not know what to do with her now, much less if she started running." His eyes trailed after his daughter, who was now trying to avoid Gwirithiel.

Elenion slowly conceded the point.

* * *

"You are ready?" Thranduil asked Lalaith late that night. She was holding her arms close to her chest, looking out over the balcony where they had once spoken of both past and future. Lalaith glanced at her father.

"Were you?"

"No." Thranduil said. "But there was a bit more reason. Or so we thought anyway."

Lalaith nodded. She knew Legolas had not been their first child, not really. "I don't think it matters either way. You just have to be ready."

"True." Thranduil said quietly. "But a baby is one thing, a growing child another. You got used to infants with Elenion whilst in Greenwood, but you have not had to raise one yourself the whole way through."

Lalaith hesitated and then nodded. "I suppose. How did you handle both Legolas and I almost at once?"

"With difficulty." Thranduil admitted. "Elenion was a relief honestly."

"I am surprised you did not have another quickly behind him."

"After we had to deal with you? We learned that lesson. If we have another child, ever, it will not be so close together."

Lalaith smiled softly and then shrugged. "Perhaps I haven't, but he's lived at the very least to watch all of Elrond's children grow. And I know Elrond shoved the Twins his way several times."

"I don't envy that." Thranduil said quietly. "If you and Legolas had been any closer together we might have imploded and the palace might have collapsed."

"I think you over exaggerate."

"Maybe." Thranduil said. "But it still would have been even worse than what it was."

"I suppose. I think I will survive. It is one child, and they will have half of him."

"I thought the same."

"Unlike naneth, he is not quite as crazy."

"He threw himself over a cliff with a Balroq-."

"Despite that." Lalaith said. "Or at least, he's calmer than I am."

"So he is." Thranduil said. "But he told me you were more worried about the child."

"Well, he doesn't know what I was like as a child."

Thranduil grinned. "No?"

"No."

Thranduil laughed.


	6. A Child is Born

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _A Child is Born_

c.1280 TA- Imladris

Lalaith went into labor sometime during the middle of the night, and Glorfindel watched more concerned as she started pacing. "You know, usually it is the ellon that paces." Glorfindel said.

Lalaith ignored him, only continued pacing. Every now and then he watched her wince and he grew more concerned, half worried that she would stay standing until the baby was halfway out.

Finally, he walked over to her and grabbed her by her arms.

"Come love, relax." He said pulling her close and putting his hand against her heart. As he did she felt her heart beat slow, and the energy she had previously felt was calmed, set aside for the moment when she would have to work a little harder. She glanced up at him surprised. "I have a few surprises yet." He said as his eyes twinkled at her. "Now come on, lay down."

She let him pick her up and set her back on the bed. "I could have walked over here."

"Yes, I know but then you might have walked around it instead of laying down," he said grinning.

Lalaith sighed and Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Calm down." He said gently and she felt his fëa transfer some of his calmness to her. A wave of peace rolled over her, slightly broken by the pains in her womb, but peace nonetheless. "You can chase after the baby later. I'm sure you'll use most of your energy then."

Lalaith groaned, but that might have been because of her labor pains. "They're half yours you know," she said.

"Well I know that, but they might not."

She shot a dark look at him. "I would be a lot angrier about this at a different time."

To which Glorfindel only laughed.

* * *

After what seemed ages to Glorfindel, Lalaith's cries were replaced by that of the child's and Glorfindel picked up the infant boy reverently. He cut the cord and slowly wiped the now crying child off. He stared at the boy and realised his eyes were the same he had seen in his vision long ago. Glorfindel broke his stare to glance at his wife, and he helped her change position. Her usual vibrance was calmer than usual, and she smiled softly as he wiped her forehead off with a damp cloth.

"Hannon le." She said.

"I think you deserve thanks more than I." Glorfindel said, his eyes straying toward his bundle once more.

"You were here, and you kept me calm."

"Hardly, but I'll take the credit nonetheless." She smiled more amused this time and he kissed her hand.

Her eyes strayed to the bundle in his arms. "It's a boy," he said quietly. Lalaith smiled and he gently transferred the bundle to her arms.

"Do you remember once, when I gave an answer you did not understand?" He asked quietly.

Lalaith glanced at him curiously. "Yes."

"That evening, when you held Elenion, I saw our own son in your arms instead."

"You saw this child?"

"For a moment." Glorfindel said and finally looked up at her. Her eyes were shining, both in curiosity and for the sake of her love.

"Le melin." She said quietly, repeating what he had once said. He cocked his head and looked back down at the child.

"Le melin."

* * *

Glorfindel came out of their room a little later and came to the room where the rest of the family was waiting. "They're both fine. It's a boy"

Thranduil smiled and Alassiel snuggled closer to him. Elenion looked bright and curious when he heard it, and Legolas grinned. "Does he have a name?"

"Aranethon," Glorfindel said. "Come see him."

As they walked in, Glorfindel had joined Lalaith on the bed. Lalaith was holding the child. Lalaith smiled as Thranduil entered and he kissed her forehead before he glanced down at Aranethon. He was asleep now, quiet and calm, breathing slowly as his mother held him. "Well he's calmer than you were." Thranduil said and Glorfindel laughed lightly. Alassiel had come in and was now peering over Thranduil's shoulder.

Lalaith sensed her mother's presence and passed the child to her. Alassiel's eyes were bright and happy. Thranduil cocked his head, looking down at the child. "He looks well enough."

"He was probably happy just to be in a bigger world," Legolas said.

"How would you know?" Alassiel asked him, eyes narrowing him.

"I'm sure I wanted out."

"Not really. Lalaith was far more excited." Lalaith grinned at him.

"No surprise there," Glorfindel muttered.

The rest of them laughed. "I suppose he was somewhat excited," Lalaith said, "But he fell asleep very quickly."

Aranethon had stirred with all the commotion, and he woke up fussing slightly when he did not immediately recognize who held him. Thranduil, however, found himself completely caught off guard by the ellon's eyes and the strange mix of gold and grey they held. He had thought it would be one or the other, but instead it was both. "You did not tell me he has both of your eyes."

Glorfindel shrugged. "I figured you would notice eventually."

Legolas peered over his father's shoulder. "That's quite unusual isn't it?"

"Perhaps, but Lalaith has a little bit of blue in her eyes," Alassiel said.

"Add that to the other odd things passed down in our family I suppose," Legolas said drearily.

Elenion raised an eyebrow at him, "Of which you got… none?"

Legolas scowled at him. "I suppose I must have got some."

"Not nearly as many as he could have," Elenion said.

"Where's Gwirithiel?" Lalaith asked somewhat sleepily.

"She decided to wait until tomorrow. I think Legolas scared her away."

"What?"

"I'm not sure what happened. One minute she was with us and then right after Legolas said something to her she had decided to wait until tomorrow. She's in the trees. She's having a hard time staying still," Elenion ended shrugging.

"Like no one else we know," Glorfindel said nudging Lalaith. Although at the moment she did not look too restless. In fact, she looked more like she really needed to get some sleep.

"I am not as bad as she."

"No you were worse," Thranduil muttered. "But for now I think we will leave you alone."

"I'm fine," she said but her eyes looked sleepy.

"Sure," Glorfindel said. Alassiel handed him Aranethon and Legolas led the way out. Thranduil was the last to leave.

"You are well?"

"Yes," Lalaith said, looking at him curiously.

Thranduil glanced at Glorfindel who nodded, "She's just tired." Lalaith looked at him.

"I'm fine, I said so."

"Forgive us if we don't always believe you," Thranduil said smiling slightly. He started to leave. "Sleep well, you'll need it. He has more than just half your eyes."

Lalaith only grimaced and Glorfindel laughed.

* * *

Gwirithiel showed up the next morning. She found Lalaith nursing Aranethon quietly while sitting on the balcony. "I hear his name is Aranethon," she said.

"Yes," Lalaith said. "I hear you can't stay still."

"Everything is so _slow_ here. I don't know how you manage," she said sighing.

Lalaith laughed, "It is easier when you have a reason to stay here. The Twins liven things up every now and then."

Gwirithiel reddened slightly and looked away, "Yes, so I noticed."

"And what else did you notice?"

"Nothing," Gwirithiel said a little too quickly.

"Oh I see." Lalaith was quiet and she looked down at Aranethon who seemed to be finishing up. "He seems to be quite hungry."

"Well I would be too if I had to be born," Gwirithiel said. "Is this his first time eating?"

"No, he woke up hungry last night," Lalaith said, "Still he does not eat as frequently as I thought he should."

"Well he's only been in the waking world for less than a day. I am sure he will find his appetite sooner or later."

"Mm," Lalaith said as he burped. She resettled him in her arms and looked at her friend. "Would you like to hold him?"

Gwirithiel brightened and took him from her. "He is such a cute little one."

"Hopefully he remains that way. Still, it wouldn't surprise me if you wanted one of your own. I think you would want to settle down eventually."

Gwirithiel jumped slightly, "No."

"I can keep a secret you know. You kept plenty for me, even when you perhaps should not have."

"I knew your father was keeping an eye on you," Gwirithiel said but her voice was nervous." She paused. "Perhaps you're right. But I do not want to say more than that. I do not want to say more than that at the moment. We are leaving soon, you know, and I do not wish to dwell on it. Or have any interference from you."

"Me? Oh no its the person you're thinking of you have to worry about. He still tries to claim he was responsible for my own wedding. If you show any interest in anyone else whatsoever he will probably try to marry you off to them instead," Lalaith said matter-of-factly. "I noticed when Elladan came to Greenwood. I said nothing because I did not know how interested either of you really were."

"I cannot marry him, and I do not wish to dwell on it any further."

"Why not?"

"He's a Peredhil. Unless he chooses mortality he will be forced to Sail. You might be able to handle leaving these shores, but I cannot. My entire family is here. Everything I know is here. I cannot go to Aman. I am far too Silvan for that. Even being here is almost too much for me."

Lalaith was quiet. "Your heart may change if you truly love him."

"Will it? I am not so sure."

Lalaith looked at her. "Do you think I want to leave? But I will. Yes, it's quiet here, but he's worth it." Lalaith said looking at Aranethon. Gwirithiel looked back down at him.

"Perhaps. Still, I do not want to think about it. Maybe someone will turn up in Greenwood."

"I suppose," Lalaith said and let the matter drop.

* * *

Thranduil whilst there had held Aranethon more than anyone else. Legolas had been annoyed. "Will you let someone else hold him?" He asked. "Me, for example."

"Once you start having children, you can hold them. Until then, you can say nothing." Thranduil said. Legolas glared at his father while Elenion laughed. Alassiel looked somewhere between amused and annoyed. Lalaith had not heard, she was currently laughing at something Gwirithiel had said. Glorfindel was talking with Elrond at the moment. Technically he had been let off duty for the next year, but Elrond had called him away an hour ago for a quick meeting.

"Oh? And I suppose you can say anything? Mr. I-didn't-Marry-for-Three-Millennia." Legolas shot back, making Alassiel more amused.

Thranduil glanced at his son. "At least I tried," he said and that Lalaith and Gwirithiel heard. They burst into laughter and Legolas looked defeated.

"Fine. But at least I did not keep you from Elenion."

"No, your sister did. At least that first year." Thranduil said glancing at Lalaith who blushed slightly. "It's only fair that I reciprocate in kind."

"He's not wrong." Elenion said to his brother who glanced at him.

"You haven't gotten to hold him much either."

"No. But I know a hopeless cause when I see one." Elenion said shrugging.

Thranduil laughed at that. "Your brother has some common sense."

"Strange, you always said I was the wise one." Legolas muttered.

"You are. There's a difference between wisdom and common sense." Thranduil said.

Elenion cocked his head. "What's that?"

"Wisdom says what you should do. Common sense tells you why shouldn't do it."

Elenion grinned. At that moment Glorfindel reappeared, lightly skipping down the steps to the garden they had been staying in. "I suppose this is an everyone against Legolas moment?" Glorfindel asked as he assessed the situation.

Even Alassiel managed to laugh at that one.

* * *

Thranduil, Alassiel, Gwirithiel, and Elenion all said farewell just after mid-summer and Lalaith stood cradling her child as she, Legolas, and Glorfindel watched them leave. Legolas had decided to stay once more for a little while, as he had considered even before Aranethon was born. He had more than one purpose in doing so. One, he was quite good friends with the Twins and he wished to spend more time with them. Two, he was obviously close to his sister and wished to reunite with her and get to know his nephew. Last he was partially to be something like an ambassador in Imladris whilst there, speaking not only through his sister and her husband but also directly to Elrond for his father.

Lalaith sighed as their family left. "I guess you'll actually get to hold him now." She said. Glorfindel laughed as Legolas crossed his arms.

"I would hope so." He said.

"Well I am sure we will not want him all the time." Lalaith said even as she smiled down at her child.

"Speak for yourself." Glorfindel said and coaxed Aranethon out of her arms. Lalaith smiled up at her husband.

"I warned you once. If he has much of me in him, you won't want him all the time either."

Glorfindel studiously ignored her comment while he focused on his son. Aranethon was making noises at him, and Glorfindel pretended to understand him. "Yes. I agree." Glorfindel said and then proceeded to turn around and walk inside.

Lalaith found that amusing. "Whatever are you agreeing with?"

"That we need to get away from the two of you." Glorfindel said leaving them staring after him dumbfounded for a few moments before Legolas glanced at his sister.

"He has been around you far too long." He said fervently.

Lalaith burst into laughter and then bounced into the House after her husband. "I am perfectly fine with that."

* * *

Glorfindel watched as Lalaith carefully placed Aranethon in the cradle next to their bed before snuggling into bed beside him. He obligingly wrapped his arm around her. He kissed her cheek. "You are well?"

Lalaith rolled her eyes. He had been asking her that almost every night since Aranethon had been born, as if he were more concerned for her than the child. "Why do you worry more for me than him?" She asked amused.

"I don't." Glorfindel said. "In fact, to be perfectly honest, I am more concerned for him."

"Then why do you ask me every night?" Lalaith asked, curiosity and amusement in her eyes. Glorfindel's eyes glanced at the cradle and then back at her.

"Because, if I did not know instinctually if something was wrong with him, one of you would let me know. He would be crying and you would probably yell at me. You, however, have a strong mind to block me out if you want to, and would probably not tell me right away. And you never answered the question." He added at the end. She smiled wryly and then laughed quietly.

"You are cunning after all." She said.

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "You doubt that?"

"No." She said but did not elaborate.

"Well?"

"What?"

Glorfindel lifted himself up on his elbow and looked at her curiously, "What are you thinking?"

"You could find out for yourself."

"I could." Glorfindel agreed. He slowly moved closer, bringing him tantalizingly close to her lips. "But you could tell me."

Lalaith smiled amused. "I could indeed. What do you wish to know?"

"Everything." He said.

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "That sounds like a lot."

"You once asked the same of me." He reminded her. "But I meant everything at the present. You do not have to start at your birth." He ended amused.

Lalaith grinned. "Well I suppose that's good news. That would be a lot of recalling."

"It would indeed. And I would probably fall asleep before it was over."

"Fall asleep? No, Aranethon would start crying long before that." At that, both of them cast a superstitious glance at the cradle where their child still slept for now.

"Probably. Though tell me first." Glorfindel said. "I sense worry."

"And you said you wanted me to tell you."

"I am merely prodding, it is hard to completely ignore the feelings I am getting."

"You have a point." Lalaith agreed staring into his eyes. "I worry, yes. For him and you both. You cannot hide your worry either, and I know you worry for Arnor."

"That is not your concern."

"But it is. Especially now. I worry for more than that too, but I try to focus on one thing at a time."

Glorfindel kissed her softly before he sighed. "You should not worry about that."

"How can I not? We are surrounded by them if something goes wrong." Glorfindel worried about that too, but he had been trying to remain optimistic.

"And we have me." Glorfindel said lightly. Lalaith rose an eyebrow and the corner of her lip curled.

"Are you that arrogant?"

"No, I just thought it would amuse you." Lalaith giggled at that and kissed him. "I take it, it worked?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said running his thumb across her cheek. "But you should know anyway that even before I would have never let them harm you, and now no one will break Imladris' borders."

"How do you know?" Her voice now sounded scared, but curiosity was there too.

"Because I have already died once, and I doubt they'll let me die again- it'd be too much trouble- and as long as I am alive they won't touch you, or our child." He said.

"Well then. You make a convincing argument." She said and he grinned before he kissed her again.

"Sleep." He said quietly. "He will not wake for a little while yet."

"That sounds promising." She muttered but as he settled back down against the mattress her eyes were already glazing over.

He chuckled before kissing her cheek once more. "Rest, you are exhausted."

"Le melin." She whispered as she settled closer to him.

"And I you."

 **A/B: Christmas got the better of me. Oh well. Anyway, should be back on a normal schedule this Saturday. _Life & Times _will be updated on Saturday. :D**


	7. Something to Say

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Something to Say_

c.1280 TA- Imladris

Legolas was holding Aranethon who was struggling to tell him something. What is was exactly, Legolas had no idea. There was babbling and a few of them sounded like attempts at actual words, but what they were Legolas could not grasp. Lalaith was currently bathing, and Glorfindel once more had been dragged to a meeting. That left Legolas to watch the child, though he had not complained about it.

Even better, as of right now the child seemed to be in a good mood. Or at least he was not crying. Though between Lalaith and Elenion he had learned a few ways to calm a child down. If Aranethon got hungry that was one thing he could do little about but pray for Lalaith to get done bathing soon, but if it was anything else he was well enough equipped with past experience to handle the child. That did not mean, however, that he was particularly keen on doing so.

Legolas glanced up from his position as he felt someone nearing, and he found it was Arwen. "My lady," he said quietly.

Arwen smiled. "I see you got stuck alone with the child."

Legolas shrugged. "I do not mind."

"No, I probably wouldn't either," Arwen agreed.

"If it was your child or your brother's?" Legolas asked.

"It depends."

"On?"

"On how much their children are like them," Arwen admitted.

"Ah, well so far he seems calmer than Lalaith but I do not think either of them expect that to last."

"I see," Arwen said as she inspected the still babbling child. "He seems to be wanting something."

"If I could figure out what it was I would give it to him," Legolas said and Arwen laughed. At that moment the same ellon who had once confronted Lalaith walked down the hallway they stood in and Legolas instinctively drew Aranethon closer.

The ellon greeted Arwen as he passed but hardly spared a glance at Legolas as he continued on. Legolas watched as he retreated and then he glanced back down at Aranethon who was now staring at him silent and confused. Legolas bounced him in his arms once and smiled at him. "You are just such a curious child that they don't know what to do with you," he assured the child.

Arwen was frowning. "He shouldn't have ignored you. You are a guest and a prince, and kin to Elrond's second."

Legolas glanced up at her and then down the hall. "There's not much I can do about it. Obviously he does not like that they married."

"Why? My family is half-elven ourselves."

"Yes, but they can excuse that since Gil-galad considered Elrond his next of kin," Legolas pointed out.

Arwen sighed frustrated. "Well then he should have still been courteous to you."

"Well I suppose not everyone can like you, las," Elladan said as he came down the hall, having heard the last Arwen had said.

Arwen did not give Legolas a chance to respond. "One of the arrogant lords just completely ignored him and greeted me."

Elladan's eyes sobered. "He purposely ignored you?"

"It doesn't matter," Legolas said. "I do not care. Personally its a relief."

"Relief? He still should have said something."

"At least he doesn't give false modesty." Legolas said sighing.

"Doesn't matter, you are kin!" Elladan said. "Who was it?"

"What's going on?" Glorfindel asked as he found the three arguing.

"Nothing," Legolas said, but the other two overrode him.

"An ellon just ignored Legolas purposely," Elladan said.

"You were not there," Legolas pointed out.

"I was and that was exactly what happened," Arwen said. "He greeted me, as usual, but did not even spare a glance for Legolas. Even though he is clearly our guest, a prince, and your kin."

"I am not offended," Legolas said exasperated.

"It was Ereg," Arwen said and Glorfindel's eyes narrowed.

"It was?"

"Yes."

"Will you forget this already?" Legolas asked.

"I do care that he ignored you, but this is getting out of hand more than that," Glorfindel said. "This is the second time he was rude to you, and he goes out of his way to avoid Lalaith."

Arwen frowned. "Why?"

"He doesn't like that I married her," Glorfindel said simply.

"I told you," Legolas said to Arwen.

"He still should have greeted you," Arwen said.

"What is this?" Elrond asked walking into the hallway.

"Ereg," Glorfindel sighed and Elrond immediately knew what he meant.

"What did he do this time?"

"Ignored Legolas and greeted your daughter."

"It's no use talking to him. I have done so many times already," Elrond sighed. "Forgive us, Legolas."

Legolas rolled his eyes. "I have said it did not matter."

Glorfindel glanced at Aranethon who was looking quite overwhelmed at all of the people arguing. He walked over and took Aranethon from Legolas. "Perhaps, but it matters for his sake," Glorfindel said quietly. "But there's little we can do about it, apart from drilling it into his head." Elladan looked quite ready to do so, but Elrond threw his son a warning glance. Arwen still looked unhappy but she said nothing, merely stared at the floor for the time being. Legolas sighed but no one could tell if it was in relief or frustration.

Glorfindel glanced up at Elrond and they exchanged their own look of frustration at what seemed a hopeless situation. "Either way, if he does it in front of me, he won't get away with it. He still might not change his mind but he at least will know that what he's doing is not condoned," Elrond said. Arwen looked back at Legolas.

"I would have liked to see your father in the same situation."

Legolas glanced at her and then snorted. "It wouldn't have ended well, I can tell you that much. Valar forbid anyone snub him like that here. I'm afraid we could never come back after that."

Glorfindel looked amused. "We shall be glad then that you are not your father."

* * *

"What happened today?" Lalaith asked once Aranethon was asleep. Glorfindel sighed.

"Ereg purposely ignored your brother." Lalaith glanced at him and then bit her lip as she looked away. He had found out that her worried face mainly consisted of her biting her lip and he found himself quite endeared to the slight crease in her forehead and the look in her eyes.

"How did you know?"

"He greeted Arwen but not him," Glorfindel said simply.

"How is Legolas?"

"Fine. He said it was quite refreshing actually," Glorfindel said, and Lalaith caught the amused tone.

"I suppose it is more refreshing than it might otherwise be for him," Lalaith said.

"So you agree?"

"Yes. At least with Legolas. I am more worried about his intentions."

"Well he already proved he is not opposed to confronting people. You, for example."

Lalaith sighed. "Why can he not at least act like everyone else?"

"Because he is arrogant," Glorfindel said. "And his self-importance is grating on me."

"Well, then it will be his own fault if someone does eventually explode at him."

"Let's not have that from you, shall we?" Glorfindel asked. "I would rather you not pass out again."

Lalaith looked up at him, an amused smile on her face. "I couldn't take the trees away from him."

"No, but there's equal things that might bode just as ill on him. He may be arrogant, and he may deserve to be knocked down a little, but he is not quite as greedy nor does he have as evil of intentions as the other did."

"True, and I probably couldn't summon the rage enough to do it to him either. Unless he touched Aranethon."

"I do not think he wishes to incur my wrath," Glorfindel said. "He may not like you, but he still knows I would come for him, if you did not get there first anyway."

"Well, yes. I suppose."

"We shan't worry about him, unless he does become worse."

Lalaith sighed and leaned into him. He wrapped an arm around her. "If he does, I would like to see what you do about it."

Glorfindel laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You are trouble."

"I thought you were warned of that ahead of time."

"I was. I am just re-acknowledging the fact."

"I see."

* * *

Glorfindel watched as Aranethon managed to crawl across the room. He smiled. The child had begun crawling just the week before, and now he was already going strong. Though even as Glorfindel watched he sat down, apparently done moving, at the end of the room and looked back at his father with wide eyes. Glorfindel smiled and laughed, walking up to him and gathering him into his arms. "Obviously you are not quite ready to move all on your own yet," he said. "Though that is fine by me." Aranethon tugged at his hair. Glorfindel inspected the child's own as he did, and found that the hair was beginning to turn gold in places. It was getting thicker and longer now too. Soon it would start falling down to tickle the top of his ear.

Aranethon babbled nonsense at him and Glorfindel smiled. "Yes. Perhaps we should find your nana." He glanced up at the sky as they walked outside, and wondered when the first snow would fall. "You will experience snow quite soon," he told his son who babbled once more, and Glorfindel thought he heard something that sounded akin to the woodland tongue, though it was indistinguishable at best.

He found Lalaith and Legolas sitting in the shade of one of the trees and talking earnestly. Lalaith looked up as he entered and smiled brightly. Aranethon held out his hands toward his mother and Glorfindel let him go while he took his seat next to Legolas. "I suppose he woke up?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "And made at an effort at crawling across the room. He made it, but he stopped there and clearly didn't want to move any further on his own."

Legolas laughed and watched as Lalaith set him on the ground in front of her as she rejoined them. "So he can crawl, he's just come to the conclusion that it would be better to be carried around?"

"Probably," Lalaith sighed and watched as Aranethon seemed fascinated by a leaf on the ground.

"He gets something from his mother anyway," Legolas said as Aranethon picked up the leaf and started babbling excitedly.

Lalaith smiled fondly as she felt her son's excitement. "So he should."

"It's why his name was going to be-." Glorfindel started but Lalaith interrupted him.

"Legolas is the only leaf name we need."

"So you say," Glorfindel said. "But when we have another child-."

"We are not naming them after a leaf," Lalaith said and Glorfindel grinned. Legolas glanced at himself.

"Well, I like my name," he said and Lalaith glanced at him before she smiled.

"That's good. Otherwise you could have chosen a new one."

"Maybe he'll choose a new one," Glorfindel said glancing at Aranethon.

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "You are hopeless."

"I try," Glorfindel said. They all watched as Aranethon seemed to find interest in a flower sitting next to Legolas' foot. He crawled over and began petting the flower. He glanced up at Legolas and Glorfindel who smiled encouragingly.

"Apparently he also gets something from his father," Lalaith pointed out. Glorfindel cocked his head.

"Leaves and flowers."

"You should have named him LeafFlower," Legolas said teasingly and both Glorfindel and Lalaith frowned at him. "What? It would have been perfect."

"I like Aranethon better," Glorfindel said and Aranethon looked up at him curiously. "Keep playing with the flower," Glorfindel told him and Lalaith giggled. Aranethon shrugged it off well and continued on in his little world. They watched him as he crawled in the space between them, but for today at least he did not get himself into any trouble.

Eventually the sun started to fall and Aranethon looked ready to fall asleep where he was. Glorfindel chuckled as he tried valiantly to stay awake, but it was not working for him. "Come on," he said. "Someone desperately needs a bed." He said picking him up. Aranethon mumbled something but even as he did his eyes started closing.

Legolas laughed. "He and Elenion seem to share a few things in common."

"Only a few?" Lalaith asked.

They all walked toward their rooms and Legolas left them alone once they reached their room. They entered and Glorfindel gently rocked Aranethon before he started to settle him onto the bed. "Sleep well," he said and Aranethon blinked up at him one last time.

"Ada," he sighed before he completely fell asleep.

Lalaith looked at him surprised and then at Glorfindel who looked delighted. "He speaks," Lalaith said amused.

"Indeed. And this time it made sense," Glorfindel said, but his voice was quite warm.

"You are happy?"

"Quite," Glorfindel said, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her. "He will be speaking more soon."

"That's what worries me," Lalaith said. "Apparently it was around that time that I started becoming more restless."

"Well he's crawling too, so I wouldn't be surprised," Glorfindel said. "That's when Elladan started doing the same."

"Great."

"It will be hard for us but wonderful for him," Glorfindel said. "You know this."

"Yes, but still I don't even want to manage myself now sometimes. How am I supposed to manage him?"

Glorfindel laughed. "For one there are two of us, not just you. And whatever else may come I do not think he will be exactly like you, love. Besides, I have dealt with you this long."

"True," Lalaith agreed. "I wonder what he dreams of." She said as he felt her succumbing to her own exhaustion.

"Who knows?" Glorfindel asked. "I am sure they are sweet and innocent."

"Do you ever wish you were a child again?"

"For a short time I was," Glorfindel admitted. "I barely remembered anything from my first life. Sometimes I wish I had stayed that way."

"But then you would not have been able to describe Gondolin to me," Lalaith said smiling up at him.

"Well that's true." Glorfindel admitted. "Still, I would have felt better about marrying you."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "You have found there was nothing to even be worried about."

"Now. Then I was terrified."

"That's also true," Lalaith said and kissed him. "When will you start leaving once more?" She asked quietly.

"Not until the spring, unless I am needed sooner," he said gently.

Lalaith sighed. "Great. I only hope Legolas stays."

"Why's that?"

"I am not dealing with my own instincts and trying to keep him from his in the spring alone," Lalaith muttered. "At least not this year."

"I am sure your brother will be convinced. He said he was staying for a while."

"Also true. But I cannot say anything until the time is closer, else I scare him away," Lalaith said.

That amused Glorfindel. "Fair enough. Come, Aranethon is not the only one who needs rest."

"No?"

"No. You should still rest."

* * *

Sure enough, Aranethon was soon babbling in what was at least distinguishable words. Most of the time they still did not quite make sense and were not used in quite the right way, but now they were at least actual words. He could now properly distinguish between Ada, Nana, and No, something for which the rest of them were happy about, except for the, "No."

"Do you want to go outside?"

"No."

"Do you want to eat?"

"No."

"Do you want more food?"

"No."

"Do you want less food?"

"No."

"Do you want Legolas?"

"No."

"Do you-?"

"No."

"Is Ada here?"

"No."

"Is Nana here?"

"No."

"Do you want to play?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"No."

Of all the questions they asked the last one he had probably answered truthfully. His new favorite word was possibly the most annoying, and they wanted to stop asking his opinion on things until he also learned the word, "Yes."

"Come on, we have to go inside," Lalaith said to the child. The first snow had fallen the day before and Aranethon had found he liked the white substance. Unfortunately, it made it that harder to drag him inside.

"No!" Aranethon squealed as he crawled around the garden.

"Really," Lalaith huffed. She walked over to her child. "You do not have a choice." She told him and picked him up, ignoring his protest and then his attempt at seducing her with tears. "That won't work."

"On Legolas it might," Glorfindel said amused as she walked up the stairs.

"Don't tell him that," Lalaith said to her husband, shifting the now squirming child in her arms. "If you do not stop squirming we will not go outside tomorrow." She told the child who hesitated and then sat very still. He had by now learned that her threats were not often idle, if ever. Lalaith smiled triumphantly and walked toward their room. Glorfindel laughed at the solemn look on Aranethon's face as she did.

 _He looks much older with that look._

 _I am sure. That look won't work either,_ Lalaith said.

 _I do not think it would. It might cause some entertainment for the rest of us, but it would not actually work._

Lalaith glanced at her child who looked at her with the same look. She held in her own giggle at the look. _You're right._ "You look like an old man with that face."

Aranethon's nose scrunched and he looked very confused. "Old man?"

"Definitely."

"What's old man?"

"So you can say something besides no?"

"No."

Lalaith sighed. She set him down on the floor in front of the fire. His clothes, and consequently hers, were soaked through. "You are very wet," she told him and changed his clothes quickly and then sat him at a safe distance from the fire. Glorfindel sat next to him while she went to change as well.

"Do the dry clothes feel better?"

Aranethon took less than a second to consider his answer.

"No."

 **Ereg- thorn bush**


	8. Young and Restless

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Young and Restless_

c.1281 TA- Imladris

As predicted, Glorfindel was back to his normal duties after the first birthday of Aranethon had come and gone. Thus, it was left to Legolas and Lalaith to manage to keep Aranethon from the full affects of the Spring and at the same time keep their own urges calm. Legolas had little problem with it, but he was mainly tasked with keeping Lalaith calm so that she could keep Aranethon from feeling all but whispers from the trees.

 _This is more painful than I thought it would be._ Lalaith sighed as she kept her shield on her son. They sat on the very edge of the balcony, so that the trees could be seen. Her own mind was raging in part from keeping the shield on him even when he slept and partly from ignoring her own instincts. Normally she could keep herself calm, she had ever since she had spent her first Spring in Lórien.

But it was harder to keep someone else from theirs.

 _You will be fine._ Legolas' voice said calmly into her own mind. He watched as Aranethon's eyes stayed glued to the trees. _He will too. Perhaps you should consider bringing him to Greenwood once he's old enough. We could both go with him, keep him safe, and he will get the chance to release himself. Elenion would come too. Even nana might._

 _I do not doubt that. I thought about taking him this year._

 _But?_

 _The world, not just Greenwood, has grown dark. Celebrían has not been able to travel home for awhile. He might be twenty when this happens, but I cannot just take him across such dark lands._

 _You fear the mountains?_

 _Mostly. And I fear what the forest's sickness will do to him._

 _It is always lessened in the Spring. Besides, Ada has taught all of us to handle it, perhaps he can teach him as well._

 _I wonder how Ada handled both of us._

 _By the time you were born I had already had my first run. Though I do wonder how he handled you._

 _Hannon le, brother._

 _Glassen._

Lalaith sighed beside her brother and glanced down at her son. _I wish I could take him to Greenwood._

 _Come with me when I return in a few years. You could return and Ada would send guards back with you._

 _And deny my husband his son for that long?_

Legolas hesitated and then sighed. _Yes, that would be unfortunate._

 _I want to return to Greenwood on my own._ Lalaith admitted quietly. Legolas glanced at her and through their bond he felt the strong instinct she had being only hurt more by the strong want to return home.

 _Perhaps. This is your home now though._

 _I should have known I could not go home. I haven't been home since the year we married. I thought perhaps it would be different._

 _Would you forsake him for that? Had you known?_

 _No._ Lalaith said without hesitation. _I just wish I could return home. But I knew as soon as he confessed he loved me that returning such love would mean eventually abandoning everything I know._

Legolas was quiet. There was little he could say to soothe her. He knew she feared the journey to Aman, even if that was the home of the Elves. Nor were her thoughts usually this dark on such Spring days. He knew it was partly the physical exhaustion of using her power so continuously and also the mental headache fighting her instincts gave her. _I am sure there will be some form of woods there._

 _I know. As will be many of our people._

 _I would not doubt they have formed a home of their own somewhere in Aman._

 _But still I will follow him to his home. He has been denied of it long enough._

 _Yes. That does not mean you cannot visit our kin._ Legolas pointed out.

Lalaith sighed. _That is a long way away. For now I will continue bemoaning myself of the home I grew up in._

Legolas laughed. _So be it._

* * *

Aranethon continued to be entranced by the woods, in as much as he could be. Most often when Glorfindel was home he found Lalaith with a tired look in her eyes as well as a migraine. He tried to help her, but there was little he could do without having a similar gift. He sighed and pressed his lips against her forehead, allowing his warmth to flow through his lips to her head, and she relaxed slightly against him. _Hannon le._

 _Your father did not have such pain._ Glorfindel said quietly.

 _He had plenty of time before he ever had children to get used to the whole of the forest in his mind._ Lalaith pointed out. _It was he the forest bonded with, not his father._

He sighed and glanced at their son who now slept peacefully. _I can guard his dreams, meleth. Sleep._

She looked up at him surprised and he just laughed. _I have a few surprises yet. If I had known you were experiencing this much pain I would have offered sooner, but you blocked it from me._

 _I didn't want to burden you as well._

 _Well you needn't worry. I will guard his dreams. Rest. And drink some tea._ He said.

She smiled softly and slowly withdrew her shield from her son as Glorfindel erected his own. It was not quite the same, but for Aranethon nothing changed. Glorfindel smiled and kissed her. "Le melin." She said quietly.

"And I you. Now sleep." He insisted and for once she did not protest as he guided her to their bed and laid her down. She was asleep in seconds. He glanced at Aranethon, who still slept peacefully. He considered him silently, wondering just how strong his gift would eventually be. Lalaith had told him it seemed almost as strong as hers, and Aranethon's fascination with the outside world confirmed her word as much as it could.

On his part, he could feel some dimension of the ability he had fostering itself as well, though much more subtly than Lalaith's ability. Their child had the potential to be just as strong as both of them, in both ways. Glorfindel let his finger trace Aranethon's forehead and then sighed. Hopefully he would be able to handle such ability. Elrond had reason to fear for the child's sanity, and Glorfindel wondered just when both abilities would fully come to play. He hoped that it would not be at the same time, Valar knew he had a hard enough time handling himself fully grown when he was given the ability himself.

He had no idea how it had been for Lalaith, but knew Thranduil had recognized the gift in her as soon as Lalaith had in Aranethon. He cocked his head and looked at the letter Lalaith was planning to send to her father the next day. He picked up the quill and on separate parchment added a short note of his own, slipping it into the envelop before setting it back as it had been.

"I knew you'd be trouble." He said to his son quietly who didn't acknowledge him, but turned over in his sleep and grasped the blankets tighter.

* * *

The reply came from Legolas who gave him the letter privately one afternoon. "Why did my father send me a letter to give you one?" Legolas asked.

"Probably because he did not want Lalaith to know." Glorfindel said.

"Well I knew that. But why shouldn't she know?"

"It might only make her more concerned, and she has a headache enough now that she needs none of that." Glorfindel said and glanced at the end of the hallway where she and Aranethon looking out of the window while it poured rain outside. "Do your people still run in the Spring rains?" He asked.

"I thought you were there."

"I did not pay much attention. She was home the times it rained."

"For your sake only then." Legolas ended snorting. "They are even worse in the rain."

"They?" Glorfindel questioned.

"I suppose I should consider myself one." Legolas sighed. "But yes, the rain only serves to invigorate them even more."

"Good to know." Glorfindel said glancing at his wife who still looked like she sat on pins and needles.

"She'll be fine."

"I know."

"What then did you write my father for?" Legolas asked.

"You are relentless." Glorfindel sighed and then stepped inside a more private room where Lalaith would not overhear them. He unfolded the letter.

 _You are wise after all._ Glorfindel rolled his eyes. _Yes, I was fine guarding her mind because of previous training. She, however, did not have your abilities as well. What that means I do not know. But here is what I can tell you._

 _Both Elenion and Lalaith experienced bad headaches and dreams from around ten years of age until they ebbed away. For Lalaith it was ten years, for Elenion it was fifteen. I would recommend healing tea, perhaps, but do not try to infringe on it any more, else he be torn from his ability. Guarding his mind is fine, and something to lessen the headache, but they will never go away completely if not left to his own. I had them too, and admittedly there were several instances all three of us got frustrated and something burst from us. Mine was a dark illusion, and later I accidentally broke into someone's mind. Lalaith screamed at me and almost succeeded in breaking my mental barriers. Elenion released his much more tamely, light flew from him and he passed out. Apparently it is normal._

 _I am as powerful as I am because I was trained young. With Lalaith I waited a little longer, and was by no means as intense to her as Melian was to me. She will probably train him as I trained her, and so the extent of his power is dependent on what you and Lalaith teach him. Thus, he will have most of the power he will ever have from our side of the family by the time he is of age, if not before._

 _When it becomes too much, the best you can do is throw him at a tree. That is what I did to both Elenion and Lalaith, and how I most often sought comfort as well. They are wise, and are willing to give their comfort freely. You must use your own wisdom for your own ability._

He had known that. He did not remember asking for Thranduil's advice on that particular matter. Legolas was reading the letter now as well, and looked up at him curiously. "You are worried for his mind?"

"Yes. At least your father had experience to guide him. Mine was not quite what I think his will be." Glorfindel said. "Or at least I hope not."

Legolas cocked his head. "You would not want your child taught by the Valar?"

"Not while this Age lasts. Because that would mean he is in Valinor without me."

"Ah, I see your point. So you fear both will overwhelm him?"

"One is close to overwhelming your sister right now." Glorfindel said. "Perhaps not overwhelming, but its causing a lot of pain."

"And if his other was stronger…?" Legolas trailed off and sighed, realizing what was at stake.

"He may be in a lot of danger. Right now he is not. I do not think that he would be allowed such a thing without a way to be given aide."

"Why did you write my father?"

"To learn when he would have the full affects of the woods on his mind. And to see if there was a way to alleviate it."

"Apparently not." Legolas said scanning the letter again.

"Apparently." Glorfindel said. Then he shrugged. "You are right though. We've both been dealing with our own separately for a long while. He will be well taught, and cautioned for that matter."

"Such as not healing minor wounds or taking the woods from someone?" Legolas asked raising an eyebrow.

Glorfindel considered the matter and nodded. "Yes. Such as that."

"Did the first not work to your benefit?"

"It did, but I would have liked to avoid it." Glorfindel admitted.

Legolas smiled amused. Then it slowly faded as he looked down at his hands. "You know Nibenon will be in Aman." He said quietly.

Glorfindel glanced at him and then raised an eyebrow. "Yes, he will be."

"You are not concerned?"

"For one Aman is quite large. For two, despite their reservations and possible prejudice, most of those who know me are also fiercely protective. Anyone who will want to get to her will have to go a long way. Third, well, we are married now, we weren't then. He cannot seduce her without breaking a lot of laws." Glorfindel ended.

"Those are pretty good reasons. How prejudice will they be towards her?"

"Frankly it doesn't matter at this point. They can hiss and pout and complain, but as I said, we're married, and even they cannot say anything to stop that. It is one of the advantages of being High-Elven and having such strict laws."

"Laws your kin defied."

Glorfindel hesitated before he nodded. "Yes, but only after a lot of heartache and a wife unable to leave Mandos' Halls."

"What if there are Eregs?"

Glorfindel snorted. "Then there are. We can do little about it. You are already worrying over this?"

"Yes. More so since the child was born."

Glorfindel sighed. "One worry at a time, yes? There's enough trouble with this shadow in Dol Gulder. Let's see if we actually make it to the Sailing part before we worry about it." He said standing and walking down the hallway toward his wife and child.

Legolas considered his words and then nodded to himself. "He has a point."

* * *

Once Spring was over the headaches also went away, and Lalaith seemed herself once more, as did Aranethon. Legolas still kept watch over the two while Glorfindel was either busy here in Imladris or out on patrol. Summer was a beautiful time of year in Imladris, though for the most part it almost always was, and they spent most of their time outside.

The Twins and Arwen joined them many times, and usually caused quite the commotion. Such as it was Elrond was getting exasperated with his own children, but often he simply accepted his lot and moved on. Aranethon was now more restless, just as predicted. With his newfound ability gained just before the Spring, he was now running around the garden causing havoc of his own. Mainly Lalaith let him do it too, unless she saw he was in immediate danger.

One day Elrond walked into the gardens and he had barely been out there for two minutes before he felt something crash into his legs. He stopped and glanced down surprised, finding Aranethon sitting on the ground stunned. Elrond sighed. "Lalaith!" Then, however, he picked up the child and quickly made sure he was actually okay other than being stunned.

Lalaith appeared. "What is it?"

"He ran into me."

"You ran into me!" Aranethon protested and started squirming to get out of Elrond's arms.

"Oops," Lalaith said amused and Elrond glared at her as he set the child down.

"One of these days he's going to run into something he shouldn't."

"Probably," Lalaith agreed. "That'll teach him."

Aranethon looked up at her confused. "He should apologize!"

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "I should?"

"Well, if he thinks you ran into him, and it's true, then yes. If you weren't paying attention, however, you should apologize to him." She told her son who looked conflicted about the turn of events.

Aranethon's appeal turned out to be looking at his mother as innocently as possible. Lalaith glanced at him. "That doesn't work remember?"

Aranethon pouted. "But I didn't do it."

"You didn't mean to do it, you still did it. Now apologize," Lalaith told her son quite brusquely.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and Lalaith sighed.

"That's the best you can do?"

"Yes."

"We'll work on that later," Lalaith muttered. "Go, but try not to run into anything this time."

Aranethon took off like he had been shot from a bow and was not seen soon again. "You should be used to these things," Lalaith said to Elrond.

"Not for awhile." He shot back. "Either way, I am impressed you managed to get away from those eyes."

Lalaith snorted. "He thinks it'll work because it does, but only when it's his father."

Elrond chuckled at that.

* * *

Fall came slowly that year, as if Imladris was reluctant to suffer the colder weather. Either way, however, it came and Lalaith found herself alone at night once more, especially now that Aranethon had been moved to his own bedroom. She was used to it, however, and her only real concern was him coming home in one piece. Some nights she didn't sleep, instead sitting in a tree watching the stars pass by. Legolas often found her there as well, a fact which they laughed at most times. Apparently they still acted quite similarly.

Lalaith was expecting Glorfindel home any day now, and she was chasing her son around the garden, vainly trying to get him to settle down. Instead he was playing rambunctiously while she and Legolas chased him in different directions, trying to pin him in place. Unfortunately their plan was not working so far. She grabbed him up at last, and he was now laughing breathlessly.

"You are trouble." She said amused, laughing and out of breath herself. She pulled him up onto her side and kissed his cheek, making him laugh again. Then, something caught his eyes behind her.

"Ada!"

* * *

Glorfindel found himself without an entourage awaiting him when he arrived in Imladris. Apparently she was either too distracted to feel him approach or she was chasing down their son. He dismounted Asfaloth and wandered toward the gardens where he heard shrieks of laughter and desperate cries from both Legolas and Lalaith. He chuckled to himself and entered the garden where he saw Lalaith finally grab their child. Aranethon was laughing and looked out of breath himself.

She muttered something to him and then kissed his cheek, causing him to giggle again. Everything seemed to slow down, however, as Aranethon looked at him. It was slow and suddenly his eyes caught his, and present and past collided.

"Ada!"

Glorfindel's heart stopped for a mere second as he felt the full weight of that simple phrase and then he smiled as Lalaith set Aranethon down and he ran to his father, only to be scooped up and held close once more. "Ion nin." Glorfindel said quietly, kissing his son's cheek.

"You are home." Aranethon said quietly. Glorfindel nodded.

"Of course. You don't think this is a dream do you?"

"Maybe." Aranethon said and glanced back at his mother. "I think it's real."

"Good. Because it is." Glorfindel said laughing, but his eyes caught Lalaith's and she had already picked up on the flood of emotions he had released at first.

Lalaith glanced at Legolas. "At least we know he'll run to someone."

Legolas laughed at that. "Yes, indeed. Perhaps you should go away more often."

"No." Aranethon protested. Obviously he couldn't understand why his father had to leave, and even Elven children think that they are the center of attention most of the time.

"Don't worry. I won't listen to him." Glorfindel whispered to Aranethon.

"Good." Aranethon said decisively.

After Aranethon went to bed that night Lalaith glanced at Glorfindel. "Your vision came true?" She asked curiously.

Glorfindel nodded slowly, looking back at her. "Why would it not?"

"I always found the future a strange subject." Lalaith said shrugging as they returned to their own room.

Glorfindel laughed. "That it is. In this case, however, I did not doubt the scene would come true eventually. It was only a matter of time."

"Oh? Are you that confident?"

"In that? Yes. It was the clearest vision I have ever had."

"You get those kind of things a lot?" She asked. "What will I wear tomorrow?" Her eyes were teasing and Glorfindel rolled his eyes.

"I dare not even think about answering that one. Nor do I generally have visions of such a thing." Glorfindel added at the end.

"That is just an excuse." Lalaith sighed dramatically, turning away from him. "I married someone claiming to be of the Valar and he cannot even tell me what to wear tomorrow."

Glorfindel moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I could. But it wouldn't be because of a vision. Nor do I think it was their intention for me to use my power thus."

"So?" Lalaith asked, twisting around to face him. "You also had a vision of our son."

"I was not seeking out that information. It was given to me."

"All those excuses." She said, a wry smile spreading across her face.

"You are stubborn." Glorfindel said. "But you are also conveniently trapped in my arms."

"Am I?"

"At the moment." Glorfindel said.

Lalaith raised an eyebrow. "Tis a situation that could change very quickly. Do you remember that time I passed out?"

"Let's not try harm anyone today." Glorfindel said quickly, but he did not loosen his hold on her.

"Oh. Well then, since I am supposedly stuck, I would know this. What's the use of having a vision you cannot see the end of?"

"Sometimes it is useful information."

"Such as?"

"Such as the fact that we would indeed have a child." Glorfindel said smiling. "Or that, for instance, Sauron was going to attack Celebrimbor. We didn't know when, but we knew it would happen."

"Ah, so you could hide all of his things. I suppose that's useful. But you will never know what I will wear tomorrow."

Glorfindel sighed. "I doubt even if I saw and did not even tell you that it would come to pass."

"Why so?"

"Because you still have much of your father in you, and he oft defies fate as well."

Lalaith laughed. "That's a better excuse than before."

"So you are content?"

"No, I still have no idea what to wear tomorrow."

He grinned. "I am sure you will figure it out."

Lalaith huffed. "Perhaps. At one time I had someone to pick out my clothes for me."

"I see. You wanted me to take the place of your maidservant?"

"That's not quite what I was thinking."

"Oh?"

"You had a butler of your own once upon a time. Mr. I-Walked-Around-Casually-in-Golden-Vambraces."

Glorfindel feigned hurt. "As you said, I did not pick out my clothes."

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "You still don't."

"I do too."

"It's convenient then that you always pick out what happens to be laid out for you."

"And who does that?"

"Me, admittedly." Lalaith said. "But only because you sleep more than our child does."

"He might hear you." Glorfindel said.

"I would hope not." Lalaith said but glanced over her shoulder at the door to Aranethon's room. "In either case, that means _I_ have to pick out both of our clothes."

"That you choose to do."

"Because you sleep all day long."

"Until dawn is hardly all day long, meleth."

"It feels like such a long time."

"May I remind you of the time whence you passed out?"

"No."

"You reminded me of it earlier." Glorfindel pointed out. Then he kissed her forehead. "I can pick out my own clothes, if you must know."

"What else can I do?"

"You could stay under the nice warm blanket until dawn. Then I wouldn't wonder where you disappeared too."

Lalaith glanced up at him, looking speculative. "Hmm. I seem to think this is a plot to get me to stay in bed longer."

"You do not have to be _just_ like your father."

"Perhaps." Then she grinned up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Then I will stay under said blanket until you get up and decide what I will wear tomorrow." She said before kissing him and then slipping out of his arms. She skipped to the bed humming. She glanced back at him. "Aren't you coming?"

Glorfindel laughed. He walked over to her. "You are a tricky one, you know that?"

"Oh yes." She answered but as she cuddled next to him any grievance was forgiven.


	9. The Pilgrim Returns

_**Tempting Our Fate**_

 _The Pilgrim Returns_

c.2082 TA- Imladris

Gandalf walked into Imladris, smiling as he glanced around. He felt the peace radiating from the House, and he smiled as the elves started singing merrily. He walked down the path and stopped as he heard a soft voice singing. He glanced into the garden he was passing to see a young elfling sitting on the grass, playing with a toy horse that looked uncannily like Thranduil's stallion.

The elfling could be little more than a few years old at most, and he seemed thoroughly engrossed in his song about the horse. Gandalf smiled fondly. If nothing else he could recognize the golden hair that seemed to shine softly. The elfling suddenly stopped singing and looked up at him. "Who are you?" He asked. Gandalf found himself caught in the gold-grey eyes for a moment before he could answer the child.

"I go by many names. Your kin call me Mithrandir."

The elfling looked at him curiously. "You are a Maia," he said.

Gandalf stared at the child. "Whatever makes you say such things?"

"You feel like one."

"Do you know others?"

"My father is like you- though he is still an elf." The elfling said nodding. "But you are not an elf."

"No," Gandalf said shaking his head. His eyes were sparkling in amusement. "You seem wise for your age."

The child shrugged. "Nana tells me these things. So does Ada, but she tells me more."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow. "And what is your name, little one?"

"Aranethon," he answered.

"Where are your parents?"

"Ada left yesterday," Aranethon said and he seemed sad about it. "Nana is in the House."

"And you are out here all alone?" Gandalf asked. Aranethon looked up at him once again.

"No, you are here." Gandalf chuckled. At that moment Elrond appeared, walking toward him on the path.

"Mae govannen," Elrond said. "You have once more graced us with your presence." Gandalf smiled and inclined his head.

"Mae govannen. This little one was just telling me where his parents were." Elrond glanced at Aranethon and smiled.

"I was wondering what held you up so close to the House," he admitted. "I was worried you got lost."

"Me? Get lost?"

"Well, you do look old anyway." Elrond said smiling.

Gandalf smiled. "Ah well. Perhaps I do forget some things." Aranethon had gone back to playing with his horse. "He is a sweet child," Gandalf said quietly.

"You say that now." Elrond sighed.

"Why is he out here alone?" Gandalf asked him. "Is he not normally?"

"It depends what you consider normal," Elrond said. Then he glanced at Aranethon. "His mother trusts the trees if he wishes to play alone. Legolas is not far away though. He and the Twins are in a nearby garden."

"Ah," Gandalf said. Aranethon was giggling at something. His eyes glanced in the direction of one tree in particular. "I see he is like his mother."

"So far," Elrond said. "Come, I am sure you are hungry."

"How did you know?"

"You rarely come this way without expecting a feast," Elrond said.

"That is the advantage of being old."

"Really? Because I wish I felt that way."

"You are not old enough yet," Gandalf said.

"Oh? And who is?"

"Me, mainly," Gandalf replied, to which Elrond laughed.

* * *

Lalaith and Arwen were in Arwen's suite. Arwen was sewing while Lalaith was drawing, but both were more engaged in the conversation than what they were actual doing. "You amaze me sometimes." Arwen said. "One minute you actually look like a refined lady and the next you are rolling in the grass with your son."

Lalaith grinned. "It is quite on purpose. I have to make a show that I actually somewhat belong here. Having a young child, however, lets me do things I might not otherwise do."

"And yet you can draw like a lady as well," Arwen said looking over her shoulder.

"When the mood strikes, this looks rather like someone was drawing without looking." Lalaith said frowning at the paper. "I will admit I have never enjoyed sewing. My mother did not either though."

"Truly? Yet she is a Queen?"

"My father could care less whether or not she knew how to sew. I suppose its fortunate they only had one girl."

"Yet." Arwen pointed out.

Lalaith considered it and then nodded. "Yet. Either way my mother was a lady among the laegrim."

"I thought most learned how to sew."

"Her mother tried to teach her."

"But?"

"But she pricked her finger once and told her mother no," Lalaith said laughing. "Although I heard that version from her, not from my grandmother, so I couldn't be too sure."

"Well it's something I could see you saying, so perhaps it is what happened."

"Could you?" Lalaith asked amused.

There was a knock on the door and Celebrían entered. "What is it, naneth?" Arwen asked.

"We have a guest."

* * *

Lalaith and Arwen both greeted Gandalf formally before they all were called to sit at the table. Gandalf was sitting across from Lalaith who now had Aranethon on her lap. Legolas sat next to her, looking amused as he teased Aranethon. Lalaith seemed to be ignoring it. Gandalf chuckled as Aranethon crossed his arms.

"That's not nice!" Legolas raised an eyebrow and glanced at his sister, saying something quietly in their language.

Lalaith glanced at him and then down at her child. "No, you're right. He's being mean. You should never do something like that." She told Aranethon who looked up at her surprised. Legolas gaped.

"You do it too!"

"That doesn't mean anything."

Aranethon now looked hopelessly confused, apparently that had not been the reaction he was hoping for. Lalaith then let Aranethon and Legolas figure it out while she spoke to Arwen who sat by her. "So tell me, Princess, are you enjoying Imladris?" Gandalf asked her.

"Occasionally," Lalaith said.

"Occasionally? What do you find disagreeable?"

"Oh, one person in particular," Elladan said. Lalaith glanced at him.

"Oh? Who is it?"

"I cannot say! What if he is at this table?"

"Ooo, it's a he," Arwen said.

"That really narrows it down," Lalaith said. "I do not think I have ever told you."

"You did not have too."

 _Is this about Ereg?_

 _Elladan probably thinks so,_ Lalaith said amused.

 _Is it not?_

 _It was, but Elladan has given me an idea._

"Oh? Then tell me, are they at this table?"

Elladan glanced around. "No."

"No? I think you might be a bit off," Lalaith said. Arwen caught on and Gandalf saw her hide her smile.

"Yes, indeed, I thought you knew better," Arwen said.

"Who could it be at this table?" Elladan asked.

"Who indeed?" Lalaith asked. "Well, I suppose you can rule out my child. Mithrandir only comes occasionally so it cannot be him either. Nor would I insult the Lord of the House."

"That's encouraging," Elrond said mildly. It looked as if he had caught on as well though, for he looked quite amused.

"It should be," Lalaith said. "Legolas is not staying permanently either so I suppose it cannot be him." She said but purposely looked as if she was reconsidering the matter. Legolas eyed her and she shrugged. "No, not him."

"Nor could it be any of the ellith," Arwen pointed out. "As you clearly pointed out 'he'."

"Of course."

"That does not leave many options," Gandalf said.

"No," Elladan said frowning. "Who is it?"

"I think I shall not say, for fear of making him angry," Lalaith said.

"Since when has that stopped you?" Legolas asked.

"Since now."

"Ah."

Elrond glanced at Gandalf. "You had to ask that particular question?"

"I have a feeling whatever question I asked would have ended up this way." Gandalf observed as Lalaith and Arwen both continued their spout with Elladan.

"Fair point," Elrond said.

"Is it always like this?"

"Ever since she came," Elrond sighed. "I took for granted how quiet Imladris was before."

Gandalf chuckled. "She is young, and a little restless-."

"A little?"

"And perhaps a tad bit like her father."

"Just that?"

"But she brightens these halls," Gandalf said. "And you are grateful for her presence."

"Only on occasion," Elrond muttered.

"Were you not the one that encouraged Glorfindel?"

"Yes," Elrond hesitatingly admitted. "I did not know what I was getting into."

"Oh? But you have not seen him so happy in a long time?"

"No," Elrond admitted again. "What of you? You knew him in Aman."

Gandalf's eyes trailed back to Lalaith who was smiling wryly at Elladan. On her lap Aranethon was vainly trying to get her attention by pulling on her hair. "There is joy he has now that he could have never had on Aman," Gandalf said quietly. "Aman is peaceful, and a place to have great joy, but he had no chance for a child there."

Elrond glanced at Aranethon. "I suppose."

"Will you tell me or not?" Elladan snapped.

"Surely he should have guessed by now," Arwen said.

"Maybe that's why he is so grouchy."

"Who is it?"

Lalaith glanced at him. "Why you of course!"

"Me? What have I ever done to you?"

Arwen sighed dramatically. "Let's see." She held up a finger. "You have pestered her unceasingly since she came."

"You tried to be my chaperone."

"You have encouraged Aranethon to do bad things."

"You also made-."

"Alright," Elladan said. "I get it."

Both Arwen and Lalaith were smiling, their eyes glinting with mischief. "Look at that. He took it better than expected."

"For the record, since you came back flirting with a marchwarden I thought it was only proper you had a chaperone."

"Teasing a marchwarden perhaps. One that happened to be my cousin," Lalaith said amused. "And I remember someone ending up in the lake for that."

Elladan reddened. "So you say."

"Give up while you can brother," Elrohir said quietly. "Else you will never hear the end of it."

Elladan grudgingly gave up. Lalaith finally glanced down at Aranethon who had given up on pulling her hair and was now yawning but doing his best to stay awake. Legolas smiled. "I'll take him," he said and picked Aranethon up as he stood. "Say goodnight," he said to Aranethon.

"Goodnight," the child said blearily.

Lalaith smiled. "Wow he must have really worn himself out," she said quietly to Arwen who stifled her laughter.

Legolas left the room, talking softly to the child who looked like he had already passed out. Eventually he returned just as the three children of Elrond were making their exit. He slid in next to his sister. "He is asleep."

"He looked it before he made it out of the room," Lalaith pointed out.

"Yes, but as usual he woke up when I set him down on his bed."

"Of course he did."

"But he is once more asleep. And nicely curled into his blankets." Legolas added smiling while Lalaith rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't he be?"

Gandalf was watching the two of them interact curiously. "You two were not far apart in age were you?"

"No." They both answered.

"Can you tell?" Elrond asked amused.

Gandalf shrugged. "I have observed most Elven siblings are born after the other or others have grown. They are still close of course, but when they are both still children it is different."

"He's still a pest," Lalaith muttered and Legolas looked at her.

"Me? You were the one following me around."

"I-."

"That's my cue to leave," Elrond said and stood, offering his arm to his wife who took it. They left together and Gandalf chuckled as the two siblings were the only ones left.

"You are good at scaring people away."

Lalaith grinned. "So I've been told."

"But you spoke honestly. You are not completely at peace here." Gandalf observed.

Lalaith glanced at her brother. "I miss Greenwood. Somebody won't allow me to return," She said glaring at Legolas.

Legolas sighed. "It is not me."

"I know but you will see him next."

"Your father will not allow you to return?"

"He thinks I would be overwhelmed," Lalaith admitted. "My mind is too sensitive, and he fears the sickness would affect me too much."

"Does it not him and your brothers?"

"Not me as much," Legolas said. "I can tune out the trees. It is our youngest brother that would have struggled, but he grew up with the sickness and thus its affects on him are lesser. And my father is stronger than most."

"True. The sickness concerns me, but I do not yet see what can be done," Gandalf said contemplatively. "But that is not a discussion for such a place as this. Your child is quite curious."

"That he is," Lalaith said. "You met him before?"

"Yes. He was playing with a wooden horse when I came up the path."

"Ah," Lalaith said. "Did he say anything to you?"

"He did ask me who I was," Gandalf said amused.

Legolas laughed. "And what did you say?"

"I gave him my name. He also had a keen intuition. He said I was a Maia."

Lalaith sighed. "Yes. He does have an uncanny ability to sense things."

"Uncanny or inherited?" Gandalf asked.

"Both." Lalaith looked at the table and then at him. "It is a mixture of both my sense and his father's."

"I see." Gandalf said. "That is interesting."

Lalaith looked at him curiously. "Why? Should he not have?"

"Not necessarily. It makes sense. But I am surprised that it has been allowed for two such strong abilities to reside in one person."

Legolas cocked his head. "Then you would prefer for the child not to be so gifted?"

"Have you lived a less stressful life than your sister?" Gandalf asked. Legolas glanced at Lalaith.

"I still hear the trees," Legolas said quietly. "No, perhaps not everything, but I have a lot to deal with back home without it."

"I am sure." Gandalf said. "But his childhood might be rougher than most for it."

Legolas could remember finding Lalaith sobbing in her father's arms several times when she had had particularly bad migraines or a bad experience. The first time she had felt something die had been particularly traumatic, for everyone. Elenion had been little different. Lalaith shrugged.

"I am not as concerned as I might be."

"Why so?"

"Both of us know how to deal with our own, and as such will be able to help him as well." Lalaith pointed out. Gandalf considered it and then nodded.

"He will be a strong ellyn." He said quietly.

"Did you expect any less?" Legolas asked, snorting.

"Perhaps not." Gandalf said. "He has the blood of a lot of kings in him, not just your fathers."

Legolas glanced at his sister who said nothing to that. Lalaith inspected her hands. Gandalf seemed to sense he had stepped over some sort of boundary. "Did you not know?" He asked Legolas.

"I-." Legolas started.

"No. I never told him," Lalaith said quietly.

"Does your father know?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes. Or at least I was told he did," Lalaith said cocking her head. "I would not doubt it. They have told each other much of their past."

Gandalf wondered how her father had taken that one. "I am sorry. I did not think you would react so," he said before standing and leaving.

Legolas was silent. If Lalaith wanted to tell him, she would. "It was always suspected his parentage was at the least noble if not royal," Lalaith said quietly.

"Yes, but then why was he never given a crown?"

Lalaith hesitated. "He was not in a direct line for it, unless everyone else died."

"Everyone else is dead," Legolas pointed out.

"Elrond would take it before he would."

Legolas sighed. "So what then? He is of Finwë?"

"Yes," she said slowly.

"How close?"

"He was his grandfather."

"Grandfather? I thought he was Vanyar?"

"His mother married a Vanyar," Lalaith said quietly.

"Which sister?"

"Findis," Lalaith said. "It makes sense."

Legolas sighed. "Why not tell us?"

"Father held his tongue. And he was also concerned as to what mother might say."

"Valar, Lalaith." Legolas sounded exasperated. "I would not have said anything!"

"I also did not like to dwell on the thought myself." Lalaith admitted.

"And you are still Sailing?"

"What choice have I?" Her cheeks had blushed and she had a quick blaze of fire in her eyes. Then she sighed. "I knew this before we married, las. I still decided to marry him. It changes nothing. Not for me anyway." Lalaith added at the end.

Legolas rubbed his face. "At least it was that side of the family," he said quietly. "I trust him. Father trusts him. If he didn't I would be far more concerned. But still I-." He broke off and then started again. "It is nothing to do with him. He did not choose his parents. I am concerned about his parents, however. They might be worse than Ereg!"

Lalaith turned her eyes away. "I know."

"Then stay with our people in Aman! Find _your_ grandfather."

"I cannot-."

"You would allow yourself to be humiliated just to stay with his family?"

"They are mine as well," Lalaith said. Then she hesitated. "Even if they do not know it yet."

Legolas looked down at the table. There was a tense silence for a few moments. "What did he say?"

"He knows well what may or may not happen," Lalaith said quietly. "They shunned him the first time he left. It was not until he was reborn that he made peace with them. He said they seem to have mellowed a bit. At least toward him. It could be worse."

"Truly?"

"Yes. They hold more against Fëanor's people than anyone else."

Legolas sighed. "I just do not fancy the thought of you being hurt."

"Neither do I." Lalaith admitted. They were quiet for a long moment. "Are you angry?" Lalaith finally asked.

"No." His eyes searched hers. "I wish it could be different yes, but I am not angry at you."

Lalaith turned her eyes away. "I am sorry I didn't tell you."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. It's Ada who I'm going to confront," Legolas ended muttering.

Lalaith smiled at him before standing and going to her room. Legolas sighed and put his face in his hands.

* * *

The next morning Glorfindel appeared. Gandalf greeted him almost as soon as he entered. "So you come when I am not here?" Glorfindel asked smiling as he dismounted.

"I only arrived yesterday." Gandalf said.

They clasped arms. "Ah." Glorfindel said. "So was I late?"

"Definitely."

Glorfindel laughed as they headed up the path to Imladris. "You have not changed."

"I have been told I look old." Gandalf said.

"Only on the outside."

Gandalf grinned. "Well, I might not have. But you did." He pointed out.

Glorfindel smiled and then glanced up as Aranethon jumped into his arms. "Ada!"

Glorfindel kissed Aranethon's forehead. "I missed you."

"I missed you more!"

Glorfindel laughed. "Yes, I suppose I have," he said and flashed a smile at Gandalf before they walked into the house together.

* * *

"So what are you here for?" Glorfindel asked Gandalf. "You rarely go anywhere without a reason."

"I know," Gandalf said quietly. He was slowly sipping on a cup of wine in front of him as they sat in a quiet corner of Imladris after Lalaith had taken Aranethon to bed.

"Why now then?" Glorfindel asked.

Gandalf sighed. "From my wanderings I have heard of Arnor's plight. Between the darkness in Mirkwood and the Men fighting among themselves I fear something bad is to happen."

"So you come here?"

"I have a feeling Rivendell might not go unscathed."

Glorfindel's eyes dropped and then glanced in the direction of his family. "How so?"

"They will attack a place of refuge." Gandalf said.

Glorfindel sighed and looked away. "So you are staying here?"

"Coming and going. I plan on staying near here, going out to Arnor on short trips. Possibly on patrols with you," Gandalf said.

Glorfindel slowly nodded. "Well then. It can't be worse than before."

"Maybe. If Thranduil is right-."

"Then we have defeated him once before," he said standing. "And a couple of times in the First Age."

"He's powerful without the Ring, if he gets it back-."

"Then we will have to remove his finger again," Glorfindel said. "I am not losing hope. Not yet." Gandalf sighed as Glorfindel stalked down the hallway.

* * *

Lalaith glanced at her husband concerned as the door shut slightly too loud behind him. She raised an eyebrow but he ignored it. She rolled her eyes and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him. "For being good friends with him, his appearance seems to put you on edge."

Glorfindel sighed. "I would enjoy seeing him more if he were actually here for no reason other than wishing for a place to rest."

"What did he say?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "Nothing I wish to tell you," he said. "At least not now."

"Why?" Lalaith asked cocking her head. "Do you think I would be scared?"

"It's possible," Glorfindel said. "But more than that I do not want to have a shadow hovering over our heads."

"So instead it will just be hovering over your head?" Lalaith asked. "I swear. You are most stubborn in sharing my worries but will not share your own?"

"Others share them."

Lalaith snorted. "If you wanted someone naive you should not have married me."

"Perhaps." Glorfindel said as he lifted his hand to her face. "But then I wouldn't have anyone to argue the matter over with. I will tell you, just not tonight." He promised softly before kissing her.

"You are sure? You are not just avoiding the matter?"

"I am." He admitted. "But more for my sanity than yours."

"I will let the matter go for tonight then." Lalaith sighed. "But I count on your word."

Glorfindel smiled softly. "Good. It will make me rest easier."

"What letting the subject go or me holding you to your word?"

"Both," Glorfindel said.

"Ah," Lalaith said. Then she slid closer, resting against his chest where she could feel the steady beat of his heart. "Le melin."


	10. Trouble Comes Close

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Trouble Comes Close_

c.1285 TA- Imladris

Legolas left Imladris the same year Aranethon turned five. It was becoming hard to justify staying in Rivendell, and eventually he returned home to resume his own duties. Lalaith had been sad when he left, and so had Aranethon. The youngest prince had never known life without his uncle, and it confused him when he had to leave. "Why do you have to leave?" Aranethon asked.

"Because I have to help my father." Legolas said quietly. Aranethon only had vague memories of his grandfather, only some distinct memory of his voice.

"But, but he doesn't need you."

"He does. He has been suffering without me for five years now. I must return."

Aranethon's eyes had watered and he had thrown a temper tantrum twice in the day before Legolas was to depart. It left Lalaith quite weary and frayed her nerves. "I am sorry." Legolas told her after Aranethon had finally fallen asleep, with a little encouragement from his father.

"It's not your fault. Apparently my child is more like me than I wish." Lalaith muttered, burying her face in her hands.

Legolas sighed and moved closer to her. "I remember your second spring quite distinctly, or at least I heard about the worse end of it. I was trying to leave with nana to run, and father was trying to hold you back. You were screaming and yelling and kicking. Not that father was much dissuaded or impeded, but it made all of us cringe. Father dragged you into his room and shut the door so we could leave. Later I found out that you had cried until you fell asleep and had tried to escape multiple times."

Lalaith smiled. "I feel like I remember that."

"It was quite traumatizing for our mother." Legolas said quietly. "She had never had to deal with full tantrums."

"You were a quiet person." Lalaith said.

"Mmm. And father was grown by the time she met him."

Lalaith laughed tiredly. "If only I still had enough energy to do that."

"I think you do." Legolas said. He paused and then asked in a gentler voice, "Will you be alright here?"

"Without you?" Lalaith asked amused. "I can survive without you. I did before Aranethon. I can now."

"Are you sure?" Legolas asked. "What of springtime?"

"I have learned how to manage it by now."

"That you have." Legolas said quietly. Then he glanced at her. "You would not consider coming to Greenwood with me?"

"I have." Lalaith said.

"I suppose you decided against it."

"I can't leave, las." Lalaith sighed. "I wish I could. I want Aranethon to know his grandfather. But we cannot go."

Legolas looked away, eyes scanning the trees. "That's what I thought. Come when you can," he said looking back at her.

"I will," she said and hugged him once more.

* * *

The next morning was a somewhat of a nightmare to say good-bye to Legolas with any dignity. Aranethon then spent the rest of the day in tears. "This is a nightmare." Lalaith muttered to her husband who was watching as their child stared forlornly after Legolas.

"He will learn soon." Glorfindel said. "And he will be stronger for it."

"I know. It doesn't mean I like it." Lalaith said. "And I didn't say it was a nightmare for him."

Glorfindel chuckled slightly. "It may be painful but you will live."

"Well I suppose I deserved it." Lalaith said and quietly told him the story Legolas had told her.

"I cannot say I am surprised. I can see you fighting tooth and nail until you pass out." Glorfindel said, smiling to himself.

Lalaith smiled. "You can?"

"I am more impressed with your father. I am not quite sure what I would do."

"Well, he had been on both sides of it at that point, so I suppose it was not too difficult." Lalaith's eyes glazed slightly. "That wasn't the last time I threw a tantrum, and every time I remember he just held me close until I exhausted myself. When I got older, however, he let me go. I suppose he thought I would learn better that way. Both ways I ended up in his arms."

"He is a good father." Glorfindel said quietly, pulling her into his own arms and kissing her forehead. "And you are a good mother. Aranethon will be fine."

"I hope so."

* * *

Years passed again in a quick fashion. Aranethon grew and went through periods of emotional and physical pain due to the growing gift as Thranduil had warned. However, to his fortune, no sign had yet appeared of any physical aftereffects of what he had inherited from his father. Glorfindel had let Lalaith teach him in her own gift and had taught him little of his to give him mental space. Lalaith had done well handling him so far.

Aranethon was now twenty. It made him almost halfway to his grown years. But that was the year that everything grew drastically worse.

"Nazgul have been seen. Angmar is controlling them." Gandalf told Elrond and Glorfindel one night. Glorfindel and Elrond both paled slightly.

"So that is who we found in Dol Gulder." Elrond said to himself.

"So it seems." Gandalf said.

Glorfindel sighed. "Can we do anything?"

"Just the three of us? No. Angmar is controlling someone. We need to know who."

That night Glorfindel approached Lalaith. "If I sent you to your father would you stay there until this blows over?"

"How long would that be?" Lalaith asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I don't know." Glorfindel admitted.

"Years, centuries?" Lalaith asked. "I am not staying away from you that long."

"Even if it would be safer?"

"How is Greenwood safer?"

"Angmar is focusing on Arnor. The high-kings." Glorfindel pointed out. "Greenwood does not trouble him."

"Oh? Then they invaded Greenwood first why?"

"Lalaith, I just want you to be safe. I am feeling something is coming, and it is coming this way, not your father's way. You and Aranethon could be safe there until we know better."

"Know better?" Lalaith asked. "You know what it is right now."

"Angmar is powerful, Lalaith."

"So are you. So is Elrond. So is Mithrandir."

"I do not know that Rivendell will be safe. We are surrounded by Arnor, you pointed this out yourself."

"If I still lived in Greenwood I might have a father trying to send me away. I would not listen to him either no matter how dark Greenwood grew."

"Then would you listen for your son's sake?" Glorfindel asked sighing.

Lalaith glanced away and sighed. "Maybe. It depends. Which would you rather? Us live in a darkening forest slowly being taken over by Spiders and be kept in a fortress or us live here where we are protected by two Ringbearers and one Maia and you and have fear of being invaded? One of them involves us staying together. One involves us being apart for who knows how long."

Glorfindel sunk onto the bed. "You are impossible. I want us to stay together. But I want the two of you to be safe."

"I thought you said you could keep us safe."

"I can." Glorfindel cocked his head. "But I can make sure of it if you are for sure somewhere that will not be attacked."

"You cannot be sure of that." Lalaith pointed out. She sat next to him. "You have to trust me. I know it is risky to stay here. But it is risky to brave the mountains as well."

"Which is worse?" Glorfindel asked. "If we truly are attacked here?"

"Then I suppose it depends on how strong Imladris remains. Because there is nothing to protect me in the mountains."

Glorfindel glanced at her unhappily. "You are trying to convince me that this is better. If worse comes to worse-."

"Then I think we shall only be delaying the inevitable." Lalaith interrupted. "And Greenwood will be attacked as well." She watched his eyes for a few moments and then sighed. "Do you truly want me to go to Greenwood?"

Glorfindel cocked his head. "Half of me does."

"Which half?" Lalaith asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Motivation is everything sometimes."

"I thought you were young." Glorfindel muttered.

"Perhaps your mind is getting dusty after so long." Lalaith said flicking the side of his head.

"Ow." Glorfindel said and rubbed the spot. "You are ruthless."

"I thought it might stir your thoughts up a bit. Now answer the question."

"Fine." Glorfindel said and glanced back at her. "The part of me that is solely concerned for your welfare."

"That's all?"

"Is that something trivial?"

"To me? Sometimes." Lalaith said smiling.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "Fine then, our son's welfare as well."

"You have told me what is suspected, but Gundabad is near Greenwood's borders as well." Lalaith sighed. "I worry for him, but either choice seems risky."

Glorfindel hesitated and then wrapped his arm around her, drawing her closer. "We have a little bit of time. Not much, but a little." He said quietly. Then he kissed her cheek. "I just want you both to be safe."

"I know. We'll figure it out. Eventually." She added and he laughed softly.

"Eventually is a good term for it." Glorfindel drew her onto the bed where they both cuddled closer together. "I do not want to be separated from you." He whispered. "But I do not want to see what happens if Imladris is attacked as I fear."

"Neither do I." Lalaith admitted. "More for your sake than mine."

"Mine?"

"You are the one that will be fighting either way." Lalaith pointed out. "Aranethon and I will be plenty safe."

Glorfindel let out a long sigh. "I have fought before. I am not worried for myself."

"That is what worries me." She hesitated and then rolled over so that they faced each other once more. "You came back injured because you were not worried for yourself, and had it been any worse I might have been raising a child without a father. What of this time?"

"I do learn from my mistakes." Glorfindel said quietly. "I will not so endanger you. Accidents do happen, but I promised once I would always return for you. I am still bound by that."

"Perhaps." Lalaith said but her fingers were touching his long hair as she stared at the golden strands.

"Lalaith." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Anything that grabs my hair in battle will regret it. I made sure." He assured her. "I do learn from my mistakes."

She sighed and her eyes fell downcast. "I would rather be here if something happens to you." She said quietly. "At least then-."

He hushed her quickly and lifted her chin. "You will not have to go through that."

"Do you know that for sure?" She asked.

"No." He admitted. "But they released me quickly once before."

"I cannot face your family alone." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't." He said. "Find yours and stay with them."

"Would you find me?"

"Of course. I cannot imagine going back to living without you, even for as long as I did." He said. "Which is why I still prefer the thought of you going to Greenwood."

"The Men call it Mirkwood." Lalaith said, her eyes growing concerned. He was worried about the effect of the forest on her mind if they did go, but that would be far better than being attacked here.

"Celebrían is returning to Lórien with Arwen." Glorfindel said gently.

"I am not Celebrían, and unlike Arwen our son is not grown." Lalaith said. "I do not want him to grow up without you."

Glorfindel hesitated, still unsure. "For now then you both shall stay. But if things get worse-."

"I will think about it." Lalaith stopped him. Then she cuddled close to him once more. "We will speak of it later."

Glorfindel allowed the conversation to end there. It was no use to push further tonight. They were both tired and worried for the same reasons. He kissed her forehead and then relaxed as much as he could into the bed so she could settle down better. His mind, however, was still tense. The conversation had ended, but the feeling of foreboding had not.

* * *

 _Flames were leaping from city to city, razing them to ground and scattering the ashes forsaking them to memory only. Large armed hosts traveled across Arnor, and Men were trying to take refuge in Imladris, but found it was surrounded by thousands of Orcs as much as anywhere else._

 _Aranethon looked grown, or if not close to it. There was a sword strapped to his hip. He himself was standing in front of his son. He glanced around, and frowned at the dark hosts on their borders. They had not yet received word from Celeborn. Perhaps no aide would come as they had thought. Elrond was there as well, as was Mithrandir. Mithrandir looked anxious, but he was holding a pipe in his hand and smoking. Elrond was eyeing him annoyed, mainly at the smell and the smoke, but they had bigger problems than Mithrandir's love of pipe-weed._

 _"They are trying to break the barrier again." Gandalf commented._

 _Elrond had grimaced. "I know."_

 _"There's not much we can do about it besides hope our strength holds." He said. He glanced at the sword on his son's belt, still regretting that he had taught him. Aranethon's eyes were still bright with youth, and their golden-grey quality gave them an appearance of the sun coming out behind the clouds. Hence why his mother hand begun calling him a Silvan name that literally meant "Sun After Storm"._

 _"We will send out another sortie." Elrond said, appearing deep in thought. "At high noon. We attack from within the barrier with bows."_

 _"Bows? Our warriors are not like those from Greenwood." He said. "We have no such bows."_

 _"No, but they are on the barrier, doing their best to break through. You will not need a long range or much accuracy." Elrond said. "And we need to hang onto our spears until hope grows faint."_

 _He sighed. "Very well." He went inside to gather a party of warriors. He heard Aranethon following him._

 _"Can I come?"_

 _"I would rather you didn't."_

 _"But I want to help!"_

 _"You are young, Aranethon. You have plenty of time to prove yourself with a sword later." He said, hoping his child would take the statement the right way. After all he was barely of age._

 _"But I-."_

 _He stopped walking and inspected his child's face. "Please, ion nin. You do not realize yet what it means to be a warrior."_

 _"Of course I do! I am your son."_

 _"Yes, and that is reason all the more."_

 _"You were a warrior!"_

 _"Who wasn't then?" He muttered to himself. To Aranethon he said, "I am doing my best to ensure you do not share my fate as well."_

 _"Why not? You are a legend!"_

 _"The legend died." He said flatly. "I am what remains of him." He then turned on his heel before walking away. Aranethon was staring after him…_

 _He was fighting. When, where, and why were lost on him at this moment. Then suddenly he felt a searing ache. He cursed and fought his way a new direction. "Is this your son?"_

 _He heard the cold voice of the Witch-King, holding Aranethon by his shoulder. Blood was dripping from a wound in Aranethon's side. "Let him go." He said._

 _"Should I? You are one of my greatest enemies." Angmar was sneering. He felt as helpless as when he was suddenly dragged off the cliff. "And this might just destroy you. But I do wonder- who is his mother?"_

 _"That is no concern of yours!" he hissed. His power was unveiling itself. Angmar now looked hesitant._

 _"It will be. There are few ways to tear down one such as yourself." Angmar ended laughing. Glorfindel's eyes widened and he threw light at the shade who fled. Not, however, before he felt another searing pain. This time it was mortal. His last vision was watching the light fade from the once bright eyes._

Glorfindel woke up in a cold sweat. "Meleth!" He gasped and opened his eyes to see Lalaith leaning over him concerned. Ten more years had passed since they had last discussed going to Greenwood and had avoided bringing it up since. Aranethon was now 30, and Arnor was descending more into chaos with each passing day. Once she saw he was awake Lalaith said nothing but sat back on the bed next to him. He slowly and shakily sat up, not liking what was going on. He hadn't had nightmares since they married when she was with him, but that had not seemed like a nightmare, more like vision.

He glanced at the bed with some regret, apparently he had tossed quite a bit. The bed looked like it did on nights he had dreamed of his death. "I am sorry." He murmured, sure he had woken her up in the chaos of all the tossing and turning.

He felt her hand hesitantly land on his shoulder as she moved closer. "There is nothing to apologize for."

"Yes there is."

Lalaith snorted. "We have both had nightmares before, love." She said.

Glorfindel sighed. "But-."

"Stop arguing." She said with an air of her father and he gave up. "Are you alright?" She asked gentler.

Glorfindel did not know. He knew he was not okay with what he had seen. He was even less sure of their current course now. But if he had learned nothing else he knew it could have been a dream and just that. It could have reflected the future but not its outcome. It could have even been the future, but he had been warned that the future was ever changing. Changing with every choice they made, and oft the steps brought to prevent the future one wished to avoid only brought it closer. So was he alright?

"I don't know." He said quietly, shivering once. She wordlessly wrapped the blanket around him and then slid inside so she was sitting in his arms.

He held her close, his insides trembling with fear. He could not lose his son like that. Valar forbid it.

Wrapped together in the blanket with his wife he was more at a loss now than ever. He tightened his arms around Lalaith and buried his face in her hair. He could never look at her with much pride again if this future came to pass. Yet he did not know what decisions would bring them to that point, so how could he prevent it? He knew the answer to that too.

He couldn't.


	11. Tension Runs Thick

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Tension Runs Thick_

c.1310 TA-Imladris

When morning finally came, Lalaith slowly extracted herself from his arms. He seemed to be sleeping once more. He had stayed awake for a long time, and it was not until dawn that he had wearily fallen back to sleep. She was worried about him. He had said nothing to her of what his nightmare had been, but from the frantic actions in his sleep and the sweat that had gathered on his forehead that she had wiped off just before she woke him, she knew it had to be bad.

That, and he could not keep his emotions totally masked, and she had felt his fear. Now she gently pulled another blanket over him and left some tea steaming in the kettle for when he woke. It was the middle of winter now, but usually elves could handle the cold. In this instance she thought he had been cold more for the nightmare than for the chilly air drifting inside their rooms. She quickly dressed and then went to find their son, leaving Glorfindel to rest.

Lalaith and Aranethon sat down to eat breakfast, which was somewhat unusual- at least for Lalaith. Today, however, she wanted to keep the child relatively far from Glorfindel's hearing distance until he woke up on his own. Aranethon glanced up at her as they ate. "Where's Ada?"

"Asleep." Lalaith answered gently. Across from her Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"Glorfindel? Asleep?"

Lalaith shrugged. "That's where I left him."

Elrond looked suspicious of that, but he did not dare contradict her in front of Aranethon. Personally he was surprised Lalaith and Aranethon were still here. The lands around them grew darker year by year, but still the two of them stayed. It was no different perhaps then a lot of the other innocent elves here. He was one of the only ones who had actually sent his own away, but Lalaith was in the same position Celebrían was, a wife of a leader and the daughter of another.

When Aranethon had finished eating Lalaith surprisingly took him the opposite direction of their rooms, toward the library. Elrond considered it and then walked toward their rooms. He stopped at the door and listened. He heard nothing. He had never known Glorfindel to sleep so late without being hurt or injured. Elrond frowned and searched for his friend's presence. He felt at peace in the moment, probably because he was asleep. Elrond shrugged and went to his office.

An hour later Glorfindel appeared in the door. "Come in." Elrond said. He glanced up and, upon realizing who it was, cocked his head and inspected him. His eyes appeared shadowed, though he looked relatively well rested. "What is it?" Elrond asked.

Glorfindel seemed to hesitate. Slowly he sank into a chair. Elrond watched him, something must have happened. He had not seen Glorfindel like this in a while. "I-." Glorfindel broke off and seemed to reconsider. "I have not been in this situation in a long time." He glanced back down at his hands.

"What situation?"

"Knowing something might happen. And knowing that I may not be able to prevent it no matter what I do." Glorfindel sighed.

"Does this include us?" Elrond asked.

"Yes," Glorfindel answered, "But from what I saw I do not think Imladris will be severely damaged."

"Ah." Elrond said but did not elaborate.

Glorfindel hesitated. "It may have just been a dream."

"Of course."

"Or it may be the future."

"You have had such before." Elrond said casually.

"Yes. But it may be a preventable future, or an unpreventable one."

"Yes." Elrond said.

Glorfindel suddenly stood and walked toward the doors. Elrond flew up and caught his friend by the arm. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I don't know." Glorfindel said, sounding miserable.

"What did you see?" Elrond asked, now deeply concerned.

"Elrond-." He broke off and slowly sank to his knees on the floor. Elrond did not have to ask again. He knelt next to his friend and slowly lifted Glorfindel's chin. There was fear he had never seen before in the usually fearless warrior. He had never seen Glorfindel scared before, not once, not even in the Last Alliance. "What do I do?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond had no answer. The future was a tricky topic for all involved. He had visions of the future as well, something that had only happened after Gil-galad gave him Vilya. He had been angry about that aspect of it, it only wore him down and made him worry all the more. Galadriel had helped him with it. She had had visions even before having Nenya, thanks to her training with Melian. She had given him advice, which mainly included letting the future unfold. Yet neither of them had- so far- seen the death of a close loved one.

Now Glorfindel was leaning on him, tears in his eyes, for having seen someone close to him die. So what could he say? "I have few answers. The future is mysterious enough as it is. To see it only gives us an added burden." Elrond hesitated. "Galadriel always advises to let it unfold as it will, but if she saw something too close to her- I do not know what she would say."

Glorfindel shook as Elrond finished. "I can't do it." Glorfindel said. "I can't watch this."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him die." Glorfindel whispered shaking. Elrond stared at him, half in horror, half amazed that he was this composed.

"I-."

"There is nothing I can do." Glorfindel shook his head. "Nothing. If I try to prevent it, it might only unfold even worse or the exact same. But now I must live with fear of this whilst Angmar lives."

"Angmar?"

"Yes." Glorfindel hissed. Then the tension left him again as he choked back a sob. "What am I supposed to tell her?"

"The truth." Elrond said quietly.

Glorfindel laughed bitterly. "Why did I have to learn from that Vala?"

"Because we needed you."

"I suppose I should appreciate being needed."

"Lalaith will need you even more if this comes true, just as you will need her." Elrond said gently.

Glorfindel nodded mutely.

Elrond stood and fixed some tea, pressing it into Glorfindel's hands. "Drink." Glorfindel shakily lifted the cup and drank it. Unlike other warriors, Glorfindel was a relatively easy patient. Quite the opposite of his wife's father.

"Hannon le." Glorfindel said.

"I will be here." Elrond said. "Whatever happens next." Glorfindel glanced up and Elrond saw his gratitude in his eyes.

"Imladris is besieged," Glorfindel said quietly, "It appears as if we drive them off, but it is besieged nonetheless."

"And this happens here?"

"No I don't think so. I had another vision right after that that-." Glorfindel broke off and looked at the floor again. His immediate nerves had been calmed, but Elrond could still see the panic in his eyes. "Lalaith-."

"Is stronger than you think," Elrond said. "She will be caught off guard just as you were, but don't you dare underestimate her."

Glorfindel looked away. "I know. Still I worry for her, for both of them."

"Try not too. That might just make things worse." Elrond paused, "But you know that. Talk to your wife. Whatever else that will ease the burden on your shoulders."

Glorfindel nodded mutely and slowly stood before turning away.

"He doesn't deserve this." Elrond muttered before going back to his work.

* * *

Glorfindel stood in the shadows as he watched Aranethon play with Lalaith in the gardens. The Twins were gone out on patrol, so Aranethon did not have many playmates. Aranethon was giggling at something Lalaith was telling him. His heart ached as he watched, not knowing how long his young child had left. Instead he soaked in the sight of his son's innocence, bright innocence, and treasured it anew in his heart. He watched as Lalaith teasingly flicked some snow in her son's face who blinked surprised and then chased after his mother for revenge.

Any other time Glorfindel would have laughed and joined them.

Instead he watched, wishing to remember this forever.

* * *

That night he was confronted by his wife. "Well?" Lalaith asked, but he knew the clear intention behind her question. He was standing, still fully dressed, in front of the fire. She had changed into her nightgown, but was standing behind him. He did not move, and for a moment could not speak. She moved closer, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"It could have been just a dream." Glorfindel finally answered softly. "But it felt like a vision."

Lalaith said nothing, only tightened her grip on him even more, reassuring him.

"I saw Imladris besieged." He said. "But it seems like we withstood it well."

"Then something else scared you?"

Glorfindel slowly nodded. "The vision changed, we were fighting elsewhere. Angmar was there. I was chasing him. Then I felt pain. When I caught up to Angmar, he had-." Glorfindel choked over the next few words. "It doesn't matter what he had." Glorfindel said shaking his head. "In the end, in the end-." He was obviously distressed just thinking about it. Lalaith's arms moved to soothe his tense muscles but suddenly he turned around to face her.

He grabbed her arms and held them close. His face was in distress but his eyes were locked onto her hands. He slowly moved and kissed them before he looked up at her face. When he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper. "He killed our son."

Lalaith's eyes widened and her body trembled once. "I-." She suddenly looked quite pale and he grabbed her, carrying her over to the bed. He set her down and then sat next to her while she caught her breath. "How?"

"I am not sure." Glorfindel said. "I did not see the blow itself."

She trembled again and then she pushed herself up. "When?"

"I have no idea. Sometime after Imladris is besieged."

Lalaith went silent. Her eyes turned distant. Maybe she should have listened. Maybe they should have gone to Greenwood. Would that change anything?

"The future is not set in stone." Glorfindel said quietly. She glanced up at him, and she realized he had been dealing with this silently all day.

"You should have spoken sooner. I did not know you carried such a heavy weight."

"Forgive me. I thought it would be best to wait." He said. "And I could not bring myself to tell you any sooner than I did."

"Perhaps we should go to Greenwood." Lalaith mused. "But then you would be here alone." Indeed, now he could see her point clearer than ever. He did not wish for her to leave with their son when their son might not have long years ahead of him. Lalaith sighed. "We do not know what decisions if any lead to this path. How are we to decide what to do?"

Glorfindel again was astounded by his young wife's wisdom. He had known that, of course, because he had been told by so many others who saw things as he did. To his knowledge, however, she had never been told this. Lalaith looked up at him, frowning. "But to not heed a warning is just as dangerous. Was there anything else in the dream that might have led to such?"

Suddenly a weight descended on his chest.

 _"Can I come?"_

 _"I would rather you didn't."_

 _"But I want to help!"_

"Valar," Glorfindel breathed out. This was not the first time he hated his past, and he was beginning to think he would be cursing it even more in the days to come. The child wanted to prove himself. Worse he wanted to prove himself to be like his father.

Lalaith was eyeing him worried once more. "What is it?"

Glorfindel ran his hand through his hair, inwardly hating himself. "My past seems to be a curse." He said. Lalaith's eyes widened.

"He was trying to prove himself?"

"Why not?" Glorfindel asked bitterly.

"You cannot help your past." Lalaith said quietly.

"No. I still do not like it." Glorfindel sighed.

Lalaith gave him a soft smile. "We can do our best to change this."

"What if it is not possible to change?"

Lalaith looked away, glancing at the balcony. "Then we shall need all of our strength for the days that follow."

Glorfindel said nothing. Instead he leaned down and kissed her forehead. He could feel her fear, but she seemed to be taking it as well as one could. He wondered how he had managed to find someone so strong that at times he felt like the weak one.

 _"I see no tame elleth in your future. A lady, perhaps, but not tame."_ He did remember the words of the Wizard. They had haunted him until he had met her, and then he had realized the truth of the words. However, that night as he contemplated it, he found somewhere deep inside him, he was quite glad she was not tame. It gave her strength that he simply did not have.

* * *

They spent many nights debating and sometimes arguing about what to do. Both of them were hesitant to do anything other than what they had originally planned for fear of bringing the exact future upon them. However, in those terms they had never decided on what to do originally either. Glorfindel still wanted Lalaith to go to Greenwood. Lalaith still wished to stay near her husband's side. The vision had occurred after Aranethon had come of age, so in that respect they still had time, but fewer years than they hoped.

"I do not wish to leave you!" Lalaith said.

Glorfindel sighed, crossed his arms, and leaned against the pillar in the room. They had been having the same argument for weeks now, and they usually ended the same way, with both of them deciding to delay the decision. "This has got to stop." Glorfindel said quietly. "We cannot keep going on like this."

Lalaith's eyes softened at that and she slowly sank into one of the chairs. "I know." She hesitated and her eyes turned downward.

Any anger he still held from the previous argument melted as soon as he saw the tear trail down her face. He walked over to her and knelt in front of her. "You said yourself we can still make this work."

Lalaith nodded and then wiped the tear away. "You are right." She said. "We will go." The words came out sounding defeated. Glorfindel's forehead creased.

"Lalaith-."

"We will go." She repeated. "But, if it is safe, we are returning after he comes of age. I am not staying away for longer than that."

"You may not have a choice."

"I know." She said, her voice wavering. "But you said it all happens after he is of age. You do not know the circumstances that lead to your vision. Whatever else happens, we are returning. If it is safe." She added after considering it.

Glorfindel bit his lip. If they were not in Imladris during the siege the vision could not be true. Lalaith, however, had made a good point. They did not know. The first vision could have been in a different future than the second. He bowed his head. "Very well. If I can leave I will come to you for that last year or so. It makes little difference whether I am here or away. All who will be fighting are already trained."

Lalaith slowly nodded. "I will write my father." She whispered and then got up, leaving the room too quickly. Glorfindel sighed. He knew she needed some time. He felt the winter chill and knew they would not leave for a while. Deep inside himself he made a promise. He would spend as much time as was allowed him with them. He would do his best to be a good father. It was perhaps all he could do.


	12. Sorrowful Reunion

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Sorrowful Reunion_

c.1310 TA- On the Road

A few months later Lalaith rode quite despondently out of Imladris. Aranethon, on the other hand, seemed ecstatic. He had been told that they were going to visit Legolas, and it had made him almost unbearably excited for the past week. He was hard to settle down anyway, and now he was quite restless. Glorfindel was traveling with them for the time being, and he would take them all the way to the palace. Frankly he wanted to prolong the nearness of the separation for as long as possible before duty chased him back to Imladris.

He also hoped to make sure Lalaith would be sane once they came to Greenwood.

The trip was relatively quiet between the two of them, the chatter all came from Aranethon who commented on almost everything they passed. Glorfindel's senses were on high alert. Worrying about the future would do no good unless they made it through the present. He watched his son as well, inwardly trying to brand him into his memory.

 _Meleth?_ He asked his wife, but though she glanced at him she did not respond. He sighed and glanced back in front of them, knowing that she still resented leaving him.

Aranethon had noticed they were quieter than usual, and that both of them were not quite as happy as they had been, but he was wise for his age and kept quiet on the matter. Glorfindel then felt someone approaching and he reigned in Asfaloth. Lalaith had cocked her head. A frown flickered across her features before her father rode into sight, followed by a few guards and Legolas.

"Legolas!" Aranethon had cried and was barely caught in time to keep him from leaping off the horse. Glorfindel glanced at Thranduil who stared at his grandson for a moment before greeting them.

"What are you doing here?" Lalaith asked.

"We thought we would meet you further up the road than originally planned." Thranduil said smoothly as he dismounted. They were still inside the mountains. Glorfindel followed suit and Aranethon excitedly hugged Legolas. They had begun speaking already while Thranduil greeted his daughter.

 _What is it really?_ She asked him.

 _We will speak later._ Thranduil told her. He kissed her forehead and then greeted Glorfindel.

Legolas then pushed Aranethon to his grandfather. Aranethon had vague memories of the elf-king, and once reintroduced found himself quite fond of him. They made camp against one of the mountains. The rest of them watched as Aranethon finally wore himself out and fell asleep. Thranduil then glanced at his daughter. Lalaith was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Very well." Thranduil sighed and moved closer to her. "You and your son will be very susceptible to the sickness in the south once we get very close to the forest. Once we are within our realm, it will grow less, but until then I do not want either of you passing out or throwing up or worse."

"Worse?" Glorfindel questioned.

"I do not know exactly what the side affects might be." Thranduil said shrugging. "The point is, you are no longer used to it."

"I know." Lalaith said. "Is it not Spring?"

"It is, but they have grown more cautious. Even the Spring cannot deter an enemy forever." Thranduil said. "As I said, the closer to our realm we go the less likely it is that you will be deeply affected."

"What do you plan to do?"

"Help you guard your mind. I will guard his." Thranduil said, eyes flickering in Aranethon's direction.

"Does that not make you more vulnerable?" Glorfindel asked.

"Perhaps, but I have dealt with the enemy directly before, he has not." Thranduil pointed out. "I am confident in my skill."

"Very well." Lalaith said quietly. "What do I do?"

"Do not reach out to the forest as soon as we enter."

"Why not?"

"That is when you will be the most vulnerable. Give yourself time. Let down your defenses slowly once inside. By slowly I mean days, not hours." Thranduil added. "That will give you time to get used to the feel of the forest at each stage."

"Then what?"

"Then you will have to be careful."

"Careful of what?"

Thranduil hesitated. "Careful to do anything with your power. In our realm it should not be a problem, but the further you go from the palace the more cautious you will have to be. You do not know when you will come across a sick tree, and Elenion has had bad experiences when he was not cautious enough."

"What happened?" Glorfindel asked, eyeing his wife concerned. Maybe this had not been a good idea after all. Then he glanced at his sleeping son and his eyes darkened. He did not know what was a good idea and what was a bad idea anymore.

"He was with a patrol. I was with him, which is actually quite unusual. Usually we are never in the same patrol." Legolas said. "We ran into a group of trees that were acting strange. They wouldn't move their branches. I could not get through to them, nor could any of the Silvan. Elenion then tried. Almost as soon as he touched the tree he blanched and fell to his knees. He had a fever for a week afterwords." Legolas ended quietly.

"We have found that as long as we guard the rest of our minds when reaching out it is still successful without getting sick." Thranduil added, seeing the panic in Glorfindel's eyes.

Lalaith was nodded. "I understand."

"Maer."

"Will anyone be in the palace when we arrive?"

Thranduil nodded. "Most of its inhabitants have already returned, save for a few."

"Truly?" Glorfindel asked. It was still quite early in the Spring.

"Yes. We do not stay out as long anymore." Thranduil said quietly. "Things have changed, for better or worse."

Lalaith's eyes darkened even more. "That is sad."

"The forest has grown quiet, iel." He paused and then spoke again. "Come, I want to show you how to defend your mind." He said standing and giving her his hand. Then he led her from the campsite. Glorfindel watched them go and then stared into the fire. The flames reflected quite beautifully in his golden eyes. Legolas sighed.

"Why did you bring her here?" He asked.

Glorfindel glanced at him and then back at the fire. "You will learn soon. But not until I am sure he is not listening." He said and glanced at his son, who was still seemingly asleep.

Legolas glanced at Aranethon before he nodded. "I see."

* * *

Right before they entered the forest Thranduil glanced at Glorfindel. _Stay close to her._ He said as he himself rode beside Aranethon. Aranethon looked at him curiously. _I am going to protect your mind whilst we travel._ Thranduil told him. Aranethon cocked his head.

 _From what?_

 _From the forest._ Thranduil replied.

Aranethon considered it and then nodded. Thranduil smiled slightly and then the child felt his grandfather's mind brush his and slowly settled around his. Aranethon found the presence oddly comforting. The guards around them were keeping close attention to their surroundings. Hopefully they would avoid an attack by Orcs or Spiders.

Lalaith rode with glazed eyes and Glorfindel and Legolas both kept eyeing her nervously. That seemed to be her protection against the sickness, however, so they said nothing. The next few days were tense and quiet, at least where Lalaith was concerned, but Legolas, Thranduil, and Aranethon kept the mood light and full of chatter. Glorfindel was subdued as well, but that was mainly because of Lalaith.

When they at last reached the palace and Gwirithiel greeted them Lalaith finally smiled genuinely for the first time since entering the forest. Thranduil was introducing Aranethon to his grandmother and he was smiling shyly at her. Glorfindel and Legolas stood watching. "Where's Elenion?" Glorfindel asked.

"Still running. He will be the last to return."

"Really?"

"Only because father wishes to have more direct eyes on the forest. If something seems wrong Elenion will sense it right away and warn the others still out." Legolas explained simply.

"I see." Glorfindel said, eyes scanning the nearby trees. "It is brighter here."

"That's father's power."

"And the rest of the elves as well I suspect."

"Mostly the Silvan, but yes." Legolas agreed. "How long are you staying?"

"I do not know." Glorfindel admitted before they all went inside. Gwirithiel had noticed the darker look in Lalaith's eyes, as she was eyeing her friend warily.

"Are you alright?" She asked Lalaith quietly.

"Later." Lalaith replied even quieter. Glorfindel cocked his head.

 _You need rest._

 _But-._

 _There is plenty of time for that later. You are exhausted._ He pointed out and she knew he was right.

"I will accompany you to your room." Gwirithiel said, sensing the situation. Lalaith smiled and nodded, casting one glance over her shoulder at her son who was being entertained by Legolas and both grandparents. Even though they were distracted as well, Thranduil's eyes followed her concerned out of the room.

When Aranethon was finally tuckered out, Thranduil crossed his arms and eyed Glorfindel. Legolas was also looking quite demanding. Glorfindel sighed, his shoulders lowering slightly. This is not what he wanted to talk about, if anything at all. The thought of making an excuse and crawling in bed beside Lalaith was quite tempting. Instead he nodded. "Very well." He said and they retreated to Thranduil's study.

They sat in triangle fashion and without the desk between them. This was personal, not business.

Glorfindel twirled his wedding ring a couple times around his finger before he started. "Ever since Angmar appeared and began building his kingdom I have wanted to bring them here. Arnor is unsafe, and we are in the middle of it."

"But Lalaith refused?"

"She made a convincing argument that here was no safer and that she would rather stay with me." Glorfindel shrugged. "We agreed to put off a decision until things became clearer."

"Have they?" Thranduil asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No." Glorfindel said. "They have only become murkier." He glanced at the floor once before looking back up. "I suppose in a sense they became clearer. I know that at some point Imladris will be besieged. I know at some other point I will be fighting Angmar's armies directly as well."

"Ah." Thranduil said. "But not when?"

"No."

"And this convinced her to leave?"

"No." Glorfindel sighed. "But something else did. The same time as those things became clearer- well, our decision grew more complicated."

Thranduil's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Did you see yourself die?"

Glorfindel's heart clenched. "No." He hesitated. "It was worse than that. I-I saw him die." Thranduil did not ask who 'him' was. Legolas had grown pale. Thranduil's eyes were studying his hands. When he raised his chin again, Glorfindel saw his lips had grown thin.

"And?"

Glorfindel sighed. "The future is never certain. Usually the steps one takes to prevent such a thing end up being the cause of it. But we had never decided on a course originally, so we had no plan to stick too. As it is, I have no idea which path leads down that road, except for a small event that may or may not be the cause. I know he will be of age in both things I saw, so we have time. Not much, but a little."

"Why bring him here?" Thranduil asked.

"Angmar will be focusing on the West, on the High Kings."

"Ah." Thranduil said. "You know this?"

"We suspect. We have spies in the divided kingdom, and that is where he is focusing the majority of his plans."

"You think my palace is safe?"

"I don't know." Glorfindel said. "I have no answers. It seemed like a good idea."

"Now?"

"Now? Now I question every decision I make. If I question it much more I will soon lose my sanity." Thranduil's eyes softened in understanding. Legolas still looked bewildered.

"If he stays in Imladris how would he get hurt?"

Glorfindel looked down at his hands, inwardly cursing the Balroq for giving him fame. "He decides to try and prove himself at some point- as a warrior."

Thranduil's eyes flashed. "That is what got most of my people killed!" He hissed.

"It is what has gotten a lot of people killed." Glorfindel said sadly.

"Why would he want to do that?" Legolas asked.

"My past seems to be a big part of it." Glorfindel ran his hands over his face as he said it, wishing once more that he had never accomplished such a fate.

"You cannot change your past." Thranduil said quietly. "I should know. Perhaps there is yet hope for the future. You may not know what path leads directly to what you have seen, but if you know his cause then there are ways of deterring him."

Glorfindel nodded. "I know. But the years in between are going to be tense ones."

"As they always are." Thranduil said sounding morose himself. Legolas was glancing between the two of them concerned. "Waiting for disaster never ends well. Why do I still let my people run? There must be hope and life to fight off such things, not misery and a deathwatch."

Legolas did not seem as surprised at that. "He is right." Legolas said quietly.

"I know that too." Glorfindel said sighing. "Still, that does not answer whether they should stay here or not."

"I suppose she knows what you have seen?" Thranduil asked and Glorfindel nodded. "Give it a few weeks here then, if you can spare so much. See what happens when neither of you are held down by other responsibilities. Your path may be clearer then."

Legolas cocked his head at his father. "Like when we went to Imladris years ago."

"Like then." Thranduil agreed. "That seemed to work out well." He said more amused. Then he stood and placed his hand on Glorfindel's shoulder. "Go, rest. Do not worry for your son tomorrow. We can keep him entertained long enough. You two need time alone with each other."

That was probably true. They had barely seen each other alone except at night, which until they had finally settled on a course of action was filled with tired bickering. After that was over it was filled mainly with silence. Glorfindel slowly nodded and then left the room. Legolas glanced at his father. "You think they will be well?"

"Perhaps. Duty lies heavy on us all." Thranduil said sorrowfully. "I should know that too. I focused too much on duty once and she suffered for it."

"You think they are too busy for their own good?" Legolas asked.

"Now? Yes. Perhaps these few weeks will change that."

"Should they stay here without him?"

"That is a question they will have to answer. I am always hesitant to separate families, but Elrond seems to manage well without Celebrían at times and vice versa."

"Ah." Legolas said.

"Lalaith is still strong and independent." Thranduil said smiling slightly. "Once she does not feel so exhausted she will be fine."

"We shall hope for it."

* * *

Gwirithiel had said nothing as she filled the tub with water. "Bathe. I will wait in the antechamber." Lalaith had done so, emerging from the bath looking better physically. Then they both sat on the bed. "I am sorry." Lalaith whispered.

"What for?"

"For seeming like this. I am a terrible friend."

"Terrible friend? You? I have never known you to be like that. If anything I am a terrible friend for not coming to visit you, when I am the freer of the two. Perhaps I could have lightened the burden I see in your eyes sooner. You are a wonderful friend to have even smiled for me."

"I do not wish to burden you with worry."

Gwirithiel smiled brightly. "Well then I will pay you back by burdening you with all my woes once you have told me yours. But not today. Today you sleep. And tomorrow you will stay in here, and rest. Your child will be taken care of well enough for one day."

"But I-."

"Lalaith." Her friend had a warning tone in her voice. "Do not play stubborn. I can see well enough on my own you know, and I think you need to stay here. You will need the comfort of your husband, and he will need yours. Tomorrow you need to spend with him- alone. Aranethon will be distracted by many others."

"How-?"

"Anyone with eyes could see distance between you." Gwirithiel said. "So I am sure your husband will be told the same before the night's over by your meddling father."

Lalaith looked grimly amused by that. "I suppose I will find out."

"Hm. Now go to sleep." Gwirithiel ordered before kissing her cheek. "I will see you soon enough!" She said before skipping out the door.

Lalaith had not really been planning on sleeping, but before she knew it her eyes glazed over and she saw her dreams play out above her.

* * *

Glorfindel slipped into their room and found Lalaith sleeping soundly. He smiled slightly, glad that she was resting, and then bathed for himself. After changing he glanced at the balcony. The sun would wake her if it was left open. He closed the doors quietly and drew the curtains before gently easing onto the bed so he would not wake her. Once in bed he considered his wife's now peaceful face. He sighed. Thranduil was right. They needed time alone.

Then he too had fallen asleep.


	13. Joy in Dark Times

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Joy in Dark Times_

c.1310 TA- Greenwood

They both woke slowly the next morning. Lalaith stirred first but Glorfindel was actually the first to wake. He glanced at his wife, who was stirring more frequently now, until she blinked a few times. This signaled her waking. She blinked again confused until she seemed to realize where she was. She then glanced at him, looking surprised when she saw him awake. "What time is it?" She asked.

"I have no idea." Glorfindel responded.

They both glanced at the closed balcony and then back at each other. Glorfindel did his best to shrug while still laying down. "You were tired, and I knew the sun would wake you at dawn if it was not closed."

"Oh." She said, her eyes lowering slightly. Guilt for the past few months blossomed in his chest. He hesitantly reached over and caressed her cheek. Slowly she looked back up.

"I am sorry." He said quietly. "I have been too busy worrying to take care of you." Her eyes searched his face and tears sprung to her eyes.

"I was the one that ran away." She said. Glorfindel's heart ached at that.

"I blame you for nothing. It is not your fault."

She did not look like she believed him. "It cannot all be yours."

Were they even going to fight about this? Glorfindel was not in the mood to fight over anything at this point, much less whose fault it was. Unsure that she would accept it, he slowly wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling them closer. "We shall let it go then. There is little point in fighting over it." He said gently.

Relief spread across her face, and she kissed him softly. He had not realized how much he had missed her, nor how long it had been since they were alone without tension built between them. He searched her face, and then tentatively reached out with his fëa. She let him in without hesitation and he felt both of their muscles truly relax for the first time since he had had the vision.

Surely they had been more mature than to ignore each other? Apparently not.

She leaned against him and he kissed her again. Both of them let any barriers between them go, and they felt a confusing mix of emotion reaching each of them anew. Slowly but surely they came to understand each other once more, and with that came tears of both relief and sorrow. Memory and emotion had a way of evoking such things, and at this point their emotions had been so pent up that releasing them opened floodgates.

At long last they merely held onto each other.

This time their silence was not tension but relief and understanding. After the past few months, it felt like bliss. As in everything, however, it was bittersweet. They still had no idea what the coming years would bring, and it still haunted both of their minds.

* * *

Aranethon had found Greenwood quite exciting as his kin showed him around. The gardens he found beautiful and exotic, while the forest he found as awe-inspiring as most who came to it for the first time. Even so, he also heard the much louder voices of the forest here than he had in Imladris, and he began to understand what his mother had told him. "Do you like it?" Thranduil asked him whilst they were in a garden.

"Yes!" Aranethon exclaimed excitedly while running around the garden in haste to see and touch every plant and every flower.

Thranduil smiled, content in the answer. Alassiel was with them, and she had slipped her arm through his, multiplying his contentment many times to have her so near. Legolas was in the palace still, finishing up some reports that others had been demanding of late. Alassiel was humming quietly. "What is it you sing?" Thranduil asked her quietly.

"Hm? Oh nothing special. A song I once heard from my parents." She said. Her eyes were following her grandson as he made his way around the garden. "He is very innocent."

Thranduil's heart heard those words with both joy and sorrow. Joy because he was glad his only grandchild at the moment was so joyous, but filled with sorrow for what he knew might come too soon. He had seen it before, the children torn apart by war in every Race. "I hope he remains as such." Thranduil said quietly.

"You have something on your mind." Alassiel commented.

"I have many things on my mind." Thranduil admitted. "Some good some bad."

"One of them is bothering you."

"Mainly the bad." He paused and then glanced at her. "But you are also distracting my mind."

"Well." Alassiel said blushing slightly. "I suppose you should not have volunteered our services for the day."

At that Thranduil chuckled. "Then be of good cheer. He will fall asleep early tonight." He said as Aranethon continued his curious pursuit of the garden.

"I suppose that is something to be thankful of."

* * *

For the next two weeks, Glorfindel, Lalaith, and Aranethon spent all of their time together. They explored many parts of the woods and the palace. When possible Legolas, Thranduil, and Alassiel joined them, and Gwirithiel stayed around quite a bit as well. At the end of that two weeks Elenion finally rejoined the rest of them as the last of the Silva came in from running.

Elenion leapt down into the garden, startling Aranethon, while Lalaith, Glorfindel, and Legolas were mainly unaffected by it. Elenion smiled amused at his nephew's reaction before he threatened to squeeze Lalaith to death. "I am happy to see you as well." Lalaith managed. "But if you would not mind, I like being alive."

Elenion loosened his hold and grinned at her. "You do?"

Legolas shook his head in resignation while still reading the report he held. "I think we all prefer such things." He said.

"I see you have only changed settings." Elenion said, snatching the report from his hand. "You work far too hard."

"Ai! That is important." Legolas said, standing and taking it back. "You work far too little!" As the brothers continued to argue Glorfindel sighed.

"There goes our peace."

"At least they are better than the Twins." Lalaith commented. "You are just fortunate I have not joined them yet." She ended glancing at him mischievously.

"You make a good point." He agreed. Aranethon had come to his mother's side.

"Is that Elenion?"

"Yes." She answered.

Her son inspected his uncle curiously. "He is different from the rest of us."

"Not really. He is a lot like Legolas." She said. "Hence why they are arguing." She smiled at them somewhat fondly.

Thranduil was just entering the garden and when he heard the brothers, rolled his eyes. "See what happens after you leave?" He asked Lalaith. Lalaith raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I see that their fights are far less intense than the ones Legolas and I had."

Thranduil laughed. "Perhaps, but theirs go on far longer."

"Shame. Legolas should know better by now." Lalaith said.

"To stop fighting?" Glorfindel asked, looking skeptical.

"No, that he'll always lose." Lalaith said making her father laugh again.

"Perhaps amongst the two of you, but I've seen him win a few fights of his own." Thranduil said. "Part of me is very thankful Elenion came much later."

"You probably should be. Who knows how much trouble I would have gotten into then?" Lalaith said grinning while Glorfindel only looked at her warily and Thranduil grinned as well.

"It almost makes me wish I had siblings." He said light-heartedly.

"That would have been a nightmare." Glorfindel muttered to himself.

"You would have enjoyed it." Thranduil said laughing.

"No. Not at all."

"You are no fun." Lalaith sighed.

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "I told you once we had very different definitions of the word."

"That was a long time ago." Lalaith said.

"Not really."

"How old do I have to be before you stop holding that over my head?"

"Old enough to say three centuries is nothing." Glorfindel said grinning at her.

Aranethon's eyes had widened slightly which made Thranduil chuckle again. Then, however, he made his way to his sons and calmly separated them. Both had stopped bickering quickly and Elenion embraced his father as he was welcomed home. Legolas merely rolled his eyes and retreated into a tree to continue reading. Aranethon glanced, now greatly confused, at his mother who laughed. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Glorfindel had glanced at her. "Unless in this instance you take after me- which means you'll never figure it out."

Lalaith burst out laughing while Aranethon only looked even more confused. Glorfindel smiled at his son's confused face. "Definitely more like me." He murmured to himself which only made Lalaith laugh harder.

* * *

In the month they had stayed in Greenwood, a peace had at last settled between Lalaith and Glorfindel. It made it slightly easier to at last speak their fears more rationally and make plans with better understanding of how the other felt. "You are right." Glorfindel said quietly. "We do not need to be separated for that long."

Lalaith hummed in agreement. She was braiding her hair into a single strand while standing at the balcony rail looking out. Glorfindel watched her appreciatively for a moment before he stepped closer and kissed her forehead. Lalaith went quiet as he did, and then she looked up at him curiously. "Are we staying in Greenwood?"

Glorfindel hesitated. Did he really want them here and not with him? No. But did he want the last of Aranethon's childhood to be filled with the chaos of an approaching war? Not really. He sighed and twirled the now finished braid around his finger wistfully. "If you think it right. My mind is still unsettled about the entire thing, but, if pressed, I would rather Aranethon spend the rest of his childhood peacefully rather than in the chaos of war."

Lalaith cocked her head and glanced outside where the sun had just disappeared. She then turned her eyes to his and smiled before leaning against him. "We will then come home?"

"Yes. Even if it is against my better judgement."

"Aranethon's fate is still his own." Lalaith said quietly.

"After all your family has done, I can believe that he will at least tempt it." Glorfindel admitted. He drew her chin up and kissed her. "I wish I did not have to return." He sighed.

"So do I. Would Elrond miss you?"

"Now? Unfortunately."

"Well I shall miss you more." She said. "And if you do not come and visit you can threaten Elrond with the wrath of my family."

"That will certainly teach him." Glorfindel said fervently. "I hope to never face that wrath myself."

"Well to do that you will have to come and visit." She said smiling mischievously.

"I knew you were trouble." Glorfindel said with a trace of admiration. However, the glint to her eye only grew.

"So did Bundraeg." She said.

Glorfindel let out a laugh at that. "So he did. Fortunately for all involved, I did not listen."

"Perhaps. It may not be fortunate for you if you do not come."

"I will come, love." He said more seriously, remembering her fear of abandonment long ago. "I promised you I would, and I do not take my promises lightly."

"Good." Lalaith answered. "I would hate to see what my father would do to you."

"I'm still more afraid of your mother."

"That is very wise."

* * *

"Namárië, ion nin." Glorfindel said to Aranethon quietly. "I will come back soon." Aranethon did not look too troubled at the moment. He probably did not understand the more permanent aspect of this good-bye. Rather he thought it much like every time his father left on patrol.

"Namárië, Ada!" He said very enthusiastically.

"Look after your naneth." Glorfindel whispered as he hugged his child. Aranethon immediately took the task quite seriously.

"Don't worry, I will!" Aranethon said.

"Good." He said ruffling his son's hair. "Le melin."

Glorfindel's eyes turned to his wife who still looked hesitant but much more relieved than she had previously been. "Le uivelin." She murmured quietly.

He smiled and kissed her gently before pulling away. "And I you. I will stay close to you in spirit, if not in presence."

"I know." She said simply.

"Namárië." He said before leaving while he still had the willpower. Lalaith watched him ride Asfaloth into the woods before she turned to her son.

"Come, lunch is about to be served."

* * *

A year in Greenwood passed quickly. It was not until the winter when Aranethon had begun to question when his father was coming back. "He will return." Lalaith had assured him. "He promised." Aranethon had nodded, unquestioning.

As Spring drew near, Lalaith began to reinforce the lessons she had taught him before. Elenion sometimes helped her as well, and so did Thranduil. Aranethon took to the lessons, both new and old, with enthusiasm. When it was close to time for the running to begin, Lalaith and Elenion decided they would take him together. If nothing else, the two of them could defend his mind if it grew too overwhelming. At the same time, that was the point of running- to be overwhelmed by the forest and to have mutual benefits on both sides.

The first dawn Thranduil watched from the balcony as two of his children led his eldest grandchild into the woods. Legolas was leading the border patrol as usual, only Alassiel remained at his side. She would run later. "How long do you think he'll last?"

"She taught him well, and he's older than most on their first run." Thranduil said as they disappeared from sight. "Three days."

"So long?"

"He is of my blood, and that's how long his mother lasted." Thranduil said.

"Ah." Alassiel said. "Do you remember-?"

"Yes." Thranduil said. "I do not need to be reminded."

"Well I figured it would be a good way to pass the time." Thranduil cocked his head and glanced at her.

"When you put it that way, perhaps it would be nice to be reminded." Alassiel laughed and then took special care to remind him.

* * *

Aranethon was practically beaming with the energy soaring between himself and the trees. Although they had allowed themselves to be immersed as well, both Lalaith and Elenion were keeping an eye on him. There was no telling when he would finally collapse, and as the days began passing it seemed he was getting closer. His eyes seemed more golden now than grey, and Lalaith found they seemed like miniature suns in themselves. Thranduil's prediction proved true, and at dusk of the third day Aranethon collapsed into Elenion's arms. Elenion smiled fondly.

"He had a good run."

"Well I could hardly expect him not too." Lalaith said. "I will take him home. Once he wakes I may rejoin you."

"I look forward to it!" Elenion said delighted before dashing into the trees.

Lalaith giggled before dropping with Aranethon to the forest floor and then she whistled. Her horse came to her side, snorting, and still looking like he believed he was an elk not a horse. Lalaith rolled her eyes before setting Aranethon on the horse and then mounting herself.

"Off home!" She told her horse who pranced all the way back to the palace.

Thranduil was there when she dismounted and took Aranethon from her. He kissed her forehead and then laughed. "He did well."

"Why wouldn't he?" Lalaith asked grinning.

"I see no reason." Thranduil admitted as they took him inside and laid him on his bed. "I am proud of both of you." He said more seriously and Lalaith blushed slightly.

"I was kind of hoping he would beat your record." Said a voice from the doorway. Lalaith jumped slightly and then ran to her husband. He caught her in his arms and smiled as she cuddled close to him.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow. "Whatever for?" He asked Glorfindel who looked at him over his wife's shoulder.

"Personal pride I suppose." He said and Lalaith hit his shoulder.

"That's not nice!"

Glorfindel smiled innocently and then kissed her. "True. But it is also wrong to lie." He said laughing slightly.

"You seem to have perfect timing in arriving." Thranduil commented.

"I knew they would take him, and after knowing the day the running starts and based on how long Lalaith lasted on her first run I thought he would last around the same."

"How wise." Lalaith teased and he glanced down at her.

"I thought so too." He teased back and she pouted slightly.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Would you, perhaps, like some food?"

"That would be nice." Lalaith answered.

"I wasn't offering it to you." Thranduil said.

"How very rude of you."

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Come then, we shall go see if we can track down any."

They both followed him out the door, leaving Aranethon to sleep peacefully after running for so long.

* * *

"Why did you not warn me you were coming?" Lalaith asked.

"Because I did not know I was until Elrond shoved me out the door." Glorfindel admitted. "I was thinking about it. A large part of me wanted to be here when you returned, but I said nothing to Elrond, figuring it had been too short a time. Apparently he figured it out anyway and told me to get going. So I left."

Lalaith smiled and then wrapped her arms around him. "I am glad he did."

"As am I." He said kissing the top of her head. "But come! Tell me what all has happened here."

Lalaith raised an eyebrow. "Very well, but it may take awhile."

"I do not mind."

* * *

Aranethon's eyes blinked open as he finally regained his senses. His head still hurt and his body ached from the unusual treatment. "Drink this." He heard his mother say. Without much protest he did, and as he did his pain slowly lessened.

"What was that?"

"If you can get an answer out of your father, you can tell me." Her voice sounded dry. There was a soft laugh afterwords and teasing words. Blinking, Aranethon glanced at his left where he found his mother sitting close to his father. "He keeps his secrets close."

Glorfindel did not look too innocent, but his eyes inspected Aranethon for his reaction. "You are here!" Aranethon said excitedly and almost fell out of bed trying to get to him.

Glorfindel chuckled. "It soothes the pain but does not change that your body still cannot function quite yet." He moved and readjusted Aranethon on the bed and then sat next to him. "But yes, I am here."

Aranethon was smilingly widely. "I missed you."

Glorfindel traced his son's cheek. "I missed you too." He said, and Aranethon detected a slight tone of sorrow in his father's voice. "At any rate, you were fortunate to have your mother, I was not."

"Do you really want your mother here?" Lalaith asked teasingly as she sat next to him with a tray of food. She proffered it to Aranethon who accepted it eagerly. His arms did not function quite right yet either, but he managed to do well eating as it was.

"I meant you." Glorfindel said pulling her closer and kissing her cheek. "And no, I would rather my mother stay where she is."

Lalaith raised an eyebrow. "Such harsh words."

"My mother would die of embarrassment alone if she were to step onto Ennor." Glorfindel said softly. "I would prefer then, that she stay in Aman."

"If you say so." Lalaith teased and Glorfindel eyed her halfway exasperated while Aranethon was at the time still busy devouring his food.

Both, however, were extremely happy, for they were reunited, even if it was for just a short time.


	14. Passages of Time

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Passages of Time_

c.1320 TA- Greenwood

Years passed like this, with Glorfindel traveling in between sporadically. Although Elrond ended up usually sending Glorfindel to Greenwood for the winter since war was made in the spring and summer. Those were the times he was needed, but winter was usually somewhat peaceful and so Glorfindel usually spent most of the winter if not all with his wife and child.

About ten years after they had first arrived, Aranethon had caught Elenion flirting with a elf maiden. Elenion, however, had caught the child spying and had bribed his own nephew to keep quiet. Aranethon had decided to play along, it was beyond his understanding at the time. Therefore no one quite saw it coming. That coming spring, Aranethon had run with his grandmother. He and Alassiel had grown quite close over the last ten years, and as such it was a bonding time for them to run together. Lalaith was running with Gwirithiel per usual and poor Thranduil was left to remain in the palace as he did every year, fighting off the urge to join them.

At any rate, after a couple weeks Aranethon and Alassiel had returned. A month later Lalaith and Gwirithiel had stumbled inside giggling still with all the adrenaline in their veins. Elenion, of course, still remained outside. He was supposed to be outside to keep an eye on the forest, but apparently he had gotten side-tracked. A full three days after what was thought was the last elf in, Legolas came in the door dragging Elenion into the garden where the rest of the family waited.

Having keener senses, Thranduil and Lalaith both immediately knew what had happened. Lalaith's reaction was to laugh- also per usual- to which Elenion responded with a glare. This same glare, however, only made Lalaith laugh harder.

"I suppose it had to be one of them." Thranduil said dryly. "Where is she?"

Legolas glanced suspiciously at his brother. "She was not there when I found him."

"Ah. I suppose we should be glad you had an eye on the forest anyway." Thranduil said to Legolas which only made Elenion turn scarlet.

Aranethon was eyeing the situation curiously. "Who's she?"

"His new wife." Lalaith said, still giggling.

"You mean Mirima?"

Everyone looked at him in surprise. "What? I saw him with her last year." Aranethon said, still quite innocent.

"Traitor." Elenion muttered under his breath. Legolas popped him over the head.

"How long have you had your eye on her?" He asked.

"Four years." Elenion answered and Legolas popped him again. "Ow." Elenion said to his brother. "At least I have someone." He said accusingly making Lalaith start laughing all over again.

"Good job." She told her son. "Next time, tell me, so I can make his life miserable."

Elenion scowled at her. Thranduil sighed. "Will you, perhaps, bring her here? Since she is now family?"

Elenion nodded at him and yanked his arm from his brother who scowled at him. "I will return with her." Elenion said.

After a few minutes of Thranduil and Alassiel looking at each other and presumably speaking to each other silently, Aranethon glancing at everyone confused, and Lalaith teasing Legolas who looked quite exasperated with her, Elenion returned with a young elleth on his arm. She had long dark hair and grey eyes much like Alassiel. As she considered her name and youthful fëa, Lalaith remembered her name being on the list of children born just after Elenion was. Alassiel's smile widened when she realized that as well.

"See what you did?" She said to her husband, nudging him. Thranduil glanced at her amused.

"I do believe that was your idea." He said. Elenion was glancing at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Thranduil said a little too quickly because Lalaith raised a skeptical brow and almost started laughing again.

"This is why I did not bring you to them sooner." He muttered to his new wife who glanced at Elenion confused.

"We do tend to scare people away." Lalaith commented breezily.

"That's mostly you," Legolas said to her.

"They like to bicker," Elenion told Mirima.

At last Thranduil stood and walked over to the two of them. There was slight hesitation on Mirima's face. Thranduil read it easily enough and his eyes softened. "Have no fear. We were married in the same way," he said quietly.

Legolas coughed in the background and Alassiel swatted him this time. Mirima had reddened but she bowed her head. "Aran nin," she said quietly.

Thranduil snorted. "You are my daughter now," he said. "None of that. At least here. Some people might get angry if protocol is breached in public." He glanced at Lalaith who smiled guiltily.

"After all the court had to deal with with me I doubt you have much to fear," Lalaith said. Mirima glanced at her warily.

"She's not wrong." Legolas pointed out.

"You were not innocent either." Alassiel warned him.

Legolas sighed. "Let us not forget who actually suggested-."

"This may not have been the wisest idea," Thranduil said to Elenion. "There is little chance for her to run away now."

Elenion looked vaguely amused. "She'll warm up once she gets used to it."

"Her name does mean free." Thranduil commented as Lalaith had taken over the situation and led Mirima over to her son.

"I understand you know each other already," Lalaith said to Mirima who looked amused now as well. "But as an official introduction this is my son, Aranethon. Mirima is now your aunt." She told Aranethon who smiled delightedly.

"I always wanted an aunt!" he said. "Legolas said he didn't think I would have one any time soon." At that Lalaith grinned at Legolas who reddened while Alassiel laughed.

"We didn't either," Thranduil said. "At least one son actually found someone to tolerate him."

Legolas scowled at his father. "No thanks to you."

"Me?"

"The only elleth I ever-."

"Oh yes. That was amusing. For me," Thranduil added at the end.

"What is this?" Lalaith asked and Legolas groaned. "You courted someone and never told me?"

"I would not say courted," Alassiel interrupted.

"More like I found him talking quite earnestly to another elleth," Thranduil said.

"And then chased her away," Legolas muttered.

"It was quite entertaining actually," Elenion input.

"Just how did he chase her away?" Lalaith asked.

"He looked at her," Legolas sighed. "That's all it took."

"I suppose it's a good thing I was not here then," Lalaith said grinning. "Then she would have had something to run away about."

"I am still marveling that you got married," Legolas said.

"It probably helped that I was less restless at the time," Lalaith agreed. "You were smart, getting her stuck with us before she had to actually deal with us."

"Hannon." Elenion bit back sarcastically. "Truly, you are all wonderful people."

"That's why you love us," Lalaith said in a sing-song tone.

"I'm questioning that."

"Don't worry, we all question it too."

* * *

 _To my love,_

 _Greetings from Greenwood. I know you have barely returned to Imladris, but in the course of the Spring things have changed greatly. Elenion ended up married whilst running, and their feast is set for Midsummer. I find it quite amusing, really. Part of me regrets not doing such a surprise ourselves, if only to shake things up a bit. Either way, he is married. The elleth in question is a young Silvan, born shortly after he was, named Mirima. She seems shy now, but I have a feeling she can match him word for word and deed for deed when it comes down to it. We shall see once she warms up to our family- which I hear can be quite a challenge. At any rate I will write you again soon. For now I have a child to wake._

 _Le uivelin, Lalaith._

Glorfindel smiled at the ending and then glanced through the letter again. So Elenion was married. That was quite interesting in and of itself. Then he frowned as he thought about how old Elenion was. He could not consider it long, before he began to feel quite old himself.

He started to hum a Silvan song Lalaith had once taught him to himself. Often when he missed her he found himself humming that particular song, though he could not figure out why. Perhaps it simply reminded him of their time spent in Lórien.

Elrond glanced at him. "What is it?"

Glorfindel looked up at him. "Lalaith sent word."

"Truly? So soon?"

"Yes. Since I left it seems her brother has married."

"Ah, have you met her?"

"No it was quite a surprise." Glorfindel said. "He went out alone to run and came back with an elleth, although supposedly they had been meeting secretly before."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "Does this happen often in Greenwood?"

"In the Spring? Yes. Once every few years." Glorfindel said. "It makes sense. A couple who has loved each other for a while begins to reach the forest and they become impassioned themselves."

"Yes. Truthfully I would have suspected it if you had been in Greenwood in the Spring."

"Apparently Lalaith regrets not having done it." Glorfindel said laughing. "But I am relieved. It keeps us from a few more whispers anyway."

"I am relieved. That would have turned into the scandal of a century."

"It is commonplace in Greenwood." Glorfindel shrugged.

"Yes, but not here. Here I would have had an uproar. Does Lalaith like the elleth?"

"I think so. She thinks she will live up to her name."

"What is it?"

"Mirima."

"Ah. Let's hope they get along."

Glorfindel laughed. "I am sure they will. Free-spirits both."

* * *

As it turns out, Mirima and Lalaith became quite close in the following months. Even, sometimes, to such an extent that Elenion became slightly envious and had to find his sister to find his wife. "My sister spends more time with my wife than I do," Elenion muttered to his father one day.

Thranduil glanced at him, one eyebrow raised in skepticism. "Well I think, in this matter, you deserve nothing less. After all, you had her completely to yourself for four years. It's only fair that we get to share her now."

Elenion glared at his father before spinning on his heel and marching out the door, muttering under his breath. Thranduil grinned to himself, more than amused with how this was turning out. Mirima had noticed Elenion's envy more than once, and knew that her spending time with Lalaith was probably not high on his list for things she could do. That did not seem to stop her, however, and it had grown to such an extent that she seemed to purposely be teasing him about it.

Aranethon was not bothered by it at all. In fact, her spending time with Lalaith seemed to also mean spending time with him. So he was completely at peace with the situation. Only Elenion seemed to suffer.

Glorfindel arrived near October and Mirima shyly introduced herself.

"Lord Glorfindel," she had murmured. "I am Mirima," she said curtseying.

Glorfindel tried to suppress an amused smile. "Well met," he said quietly.

"He's not scary," Lalaith said flippantly before hugging him tightly.

"I'm not?" His voice sounded hurt.

"No." Lalaith answered without much thought.

Thranduil had rolled his eyes. "That's because she's used to me," he said and Mirima looked like she did not know whether to laugh or not. She had gotten used to being in the family over the past few months, but sometimes still had trouble discerning whether it was okay to laugh when Thranduil made fun of himself.

"It is not," Lalaith muttered into Glorfindel's chest and he laughed lightly as he kissed the top of her head.

"I am sure," he murmured as she finally drew away.

Aranethon then hugged his father. "Naneth is scarier than you," he said and Glorfindel sighed.

"Hannon, son. I feel very appreciated."

Lalaith laughed, "He's very wise."

"Of course he is," Thranduil said. "You've taught him well."

Alassiel smiled wryly, "Learn well, Mirima."

Glorfindel shrugged, "I suppose that's alright. That's why we have to be intimidating to everyone else."

"Is anyone really scared of you?" Lalaith asked him.

"Mirima was for five seconds," Glorfindel said.

"She learned better," Lalaith said and Glorfindel only sighed.

* * *

It was later that year that Aranethon, as he was watching Legolas spar with Elenion, asked his mother if he could learn. Ice cold fear penetrated Lalaith's heart the moment he asked, and she must have paled because Aranethon frowned. "Naneth?"

Lalaith took a deep steadying breath. What would happen if they kept him from learning? Would he grow bitter that he could not learn and thus try to prove himself? Was that was led him to such a fate? Or was it learning the sword itself that did? Or was it either?

"I have no answer at the moment." Lalaith admitted. "Give me time, and then I will answer your query."

Aranethon still trusted her. Sons were generally closer to their mothers than fathers, and Aranethon was no exception. Aranethon might even be closer to her than most, as they had yet to be truly separated. "Of course," he had answered quietly and Lalaith had breathed a small sigh of relief.

That night, reaching deep into her bond, she sent a questioning thread to her husband.

 _Meleth?_ Came Glorfindel's answer.

 _Hello._ She answered with a slight smile.

She felt part amusement and part exasperation from her husband. _Is this all you questioned me for?_

 _Should I have other reason to call you?_

 _Perhaps not, but I felt your worry well enough earlier._

 _Of course you did._ Lalaith muttered, more to herself than to him but he heard it nonetheless. When he spoke again his voice sounded less amused and concerned instead.

 _We agreed to stay close in spirit unless otherwise necessary._ He pointed out.

Lalaith smiled to herself, glad that they had remained close. She might have gone insane otherwise. _True enough. I did question you for a reason._ Without prodding she slowly explained Aranethon's inquiry and her own thoughts on the matter. Glorfindel was silent for a few moments afterword, and she could feel him trying to process the information himself.

 _When does he expect an answer?_

 _I told him to give me time._

 _Ah._ Glorfindel went silent for another long moment. _Very well. We should consider it a little longer. Too many paths intersect in different ways._

 _So I thought._ Lalaith said quietly.

 _We are trying to work through this. He is not lost yet, even if he is taught the sword. He would have learned if I was not given a vision._

 _He would?_

 _You know your own bloodline well enough, as I do mine. Part of me feels it inevitable, and perhaps your father teaching him might relieve some of the tension. In the vision I had, I taught him._

 _Will you not?_

 _Later, perhaps. I will think on it a few days longer, but I think that is the best answer._

Lalaith hummed in partial agreement. She paused and then spoke once more. _Where are you now?_

 _Tracking a party of men. We will not attack._

 _I suppose that's good news._

 _You are at home?_

 _Where else would I be?_

 _I know a few places._

 _Do you? Nay, my father would have my head if I tried to go too far. He thinks I am a good target for enemies or something liken._

 _You are. Especially if they equate you to me and your father. Either one could get you killed._

 _You both think uncannily alike._

 _It is why we became friends. Now go to sleep._

 _Sleep?_

 _You heard me right._

 _I don't know, it's an awful far distance._

 _Lalaith, you need sleep._

 _You do as well._

 _I am on guard._

 _So am I distracting you?_

 _Not well enough._

 _I could do better._

Glorfindel chuckled. _No, not tonight. There is much to think on. Go to sleep. We will talk soon._

 _Le melin._

* * *

The next day Lalaith found herself alone with her father. He was reading over reports in the family quarters to escape the nobles who had sought his attention for the past week, and she was at least trying to write her own. Instead her mind kept straying to the problem at hand, and so far all the song had to it was a few scattered words that did not connect to each other at all.

Thranduil finally glanced up at her, inspecting her as she continued to brush the quill back and forth across her cheek, obviously lost in thought instead of actually writing. "What is it?" He asked.

Lalaith glanced at him surprised from her stupor. "What do you mean?"

"You are deep in thought about something."

"Just the song." Lalaith said shrugging, her eyes looking at the paper in her lap. She frowned when she realized she hardly had a line written.

"Do not try to fool me." Thranduil said, setting the latest report aside and walking over to her. He sat next to her and grabbed the mostly blank page from her. "This is not how you usually write." He pointed out.

"Really?" Lalaith asked dryly.

Thranduil smiled, but did not respond to her comment. Instead his forehead creased slightly. "Something does bother you. What is it?"

Lalaith sighed and reexplained the situation. "We spoke about it last night, but we are mulling it over before coming to a decision."

"Is that all he said?"

"He did say that it would probably be best to let him learn as he wants."

"Really?"

"Yes. Apparently there would have been little problem with the concept if it were not for the vision, so in this we should act as if we had never seen an unfavorable future." Her voice was calm, but her eyes and nervous habit of rubbing the feather across her cheek told Thranduil otherwise.

"He is wise," Thranduil said quietly.

"Do you agree?"

"In as much as I can. Never being gifted with foresight I cannot answer with certainty."

"You get warnings." Lalaith pointed out.

"Warnings, shadows, bad feelings, nothing substantial. A few dreams of blood before a war. Nothing that couldn't be expected without. It was nothing that I could prevent, nothing for me to see to warn others. They were too vague in circumstance and too specific to myself. But I agree that not knowing the decisions leading to the vision it would be best to act as if you did not."

Lalaith said nothing merely sat there, staring into the distance. After a long moment Thranduil leaned in and kissed her forehead. "All will be well, in the end."

Lalaith glanced at him. "Would you teach him?"

"Me?"

"You are the best warrior I know."

"I am?" Thranduil asked amused. "Better than your dearest love?"

"It has not been proven either way yet." Lalaith said.

"That is true." Thranduil cocked his head. "If you agree that he should learn I will teach him."

"Maer."


	15. Elfling to Ellon

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Elfling to Ellon_

c.1320 TA- Greenwood

Such as it was, a month later Thranduil and Aranethon stood across from each other in a average-sized clearing with swords strapped to their waists. They were both in simple leather armor. "Are you sure about this?" Thranduil asked his grandson. "I am not an easy teacher."

Legolas snorted next to Lalaith as they watched. "That's for sure."

Thranduil glanced at his eldest, eyeing him with something akin to a glare. Legolas gave him an apologetic smile. Lalaith crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You are both crazy."

Aranethon glanced at the sword in his hand. It was nothing special at the moment, but with a bit of imagination it could be as grand as the sword his own father carried. "Yes." He answered simply. Thranduil glanced at Lalaith again and then nodded.

"So be it." Thus began Aranethon's training.

Thranduil trained him every day with weapons and then usually set either Elenion or Legolas over him to make him run or do strength training. Over the years that followed the child turned into a full ellon, growing into his lithe, kingly build inherited from both father and grandfather. His training hardened any childish features he still had, and though his training was not finished when he came of age, he was very strong in both body and mind.

It would be very soon that he came of age, and they would return to Imladris, for better or worse, where his father would finish his training.

Glorfindel arrived as usual late fall, sighing to himself as he watched Legolas and his son spar. Aranethon did not yet have the skill and experience Legolas did, but even now he could tell he was talented. Too talented. "He will be fine." Lalaith said quietly, slipping her arm around his waist.

He glanced down at her and then back at their son. "That is what I hope."

* * *

c.1330 TA

Aranethon was to come of age the next day. He seemed somewhat nervous as he paced his room. Lalaith entered his room, looking amused when she found him pacing. She laughed softly and he spun on his heel to face her. "What is it?"

"Ah, my little sun." Lalaith said her, hand reaching up to touch his cheek softly. "You have no need to be nervous."

"Greenwood is different-." Aranethon started.

Lalaith nodded. "Tis. But so are you. You have the ability to complete what you must tomorrow."

"And what is that?" Aranethon asked.

Lalaith smiled wryly. "No one is told until after they have been through it."

"That doesn't make sense."

"No. It probably doesn't." Lalaith agreed. "And I admit I was greatly curious and worried when I had to go through it as well."

"What happens?"

"You have nothing to worry about. You will know exactly what to do."

"I am not fully Silva." Aranethon whispered worried.

"No. But you have my gift." Lalaith pointed out. "My father was not Silvan either."

"But he is more gifted than I-."

"You think that, but to be quite honest we both probably inherited a fair share of it if not all." Lalaith said. "He purposely did not train either of us as rigorously. For which I am actually quite thankful. You have more than enough skill for tomorrow."

"Is it scary?"

"Perhaps at first. By the time its over you have nothing to worry about."

Aranethon sighed and looked away. "What if I fail?"

"You cannot possibly fail. You have already proven yourself, tomorrow is merely a celebration of that fact."

"I will take your word for it then."

"Good. Now rest. You will need it."

"I thought you said I had nothing to worry about!" Aranethon cried.

"You don't." Lalaith said, pausing to look over her shoulder as she stood to leave the room. "But you still need your full strength. Goodnight."

* * *

That morning after breakfast was brought to his room, Glorfindel helped him dress. "Why am I wearing such simple clothes?" Aranethon asked. "I would think it would be more ceremonious." He noted that even his father was dressed relatively simple.

"It is ceremonious." Glorfindel said. "But that means something different here than it does in Imladris."

"Do you know what will happen?" Aranethon asked, hoping to prod answers out of Glorfindel.

Glorfindel cocked his head. "Only hints from what I have heard when our kin speak of it. I did not come of age here."

Aranethon bit his lip. "What was it like in Aman?"

"Very different." Glorfindel said. "Or so I guess."

"What makes you say that?" Aranethon asked.

"I will tell you that another time."

"Why not now?"

"Because you are needed now." Glorfindel said rolling his eyes. "And the full account takes far too long to tell." He paused. "But you are of age now, and you deserve to know."

"Know what?" Aranethon asked.

Glorfindel smiled. "You will learn."

"When?"

"Whenever you like, but likely not today."

"Why not?"

"I do not know much about what will happen, but I do know that it will cover a long part of the day."

"It will?"

"Do your questions ever end?" Glorfindel asked amused.

"No." Aranethon blushed.

Glorfindel laughed. "That is from your mother." He said. "Now come on, it is time."

Aranethon held his nervousness in well. Elenion had come for him, and to his inward despair when he did Glorfindel slipped away. Elenion had seen his eyes follow his father as he disappeared and had laughed. "You will be fine. You will see him soon."

"How soon?"

"Do not be so nervous." Elenion said.

"Easier said than done."

"But it makes the deed easier if you relieve yourself of the nervousness."

Aranethon could not refute him there. He walked at his uncle's side as they traversed the palace. They were headed toward a part of the palace Aranethon did not know as well as the rest. "Where is this?"

"You will be shown the way before you return to Imladris," was Elenion's cryptic answer.

"Is this not showing me the way?"

"No." Elenion answered. Aranethon realized then that he had not paid attention enough to recount every step they had made on the way here, and though he made an effort to remember his footsteps afterword, for some reason in his memory they were blurred and confused.

"Go through that hallway." Elenion said pointing out a passage in front of them. "Go through the door. The morning's ceremony is about becoming a prince."

"And what is the second about?"

"The second part is the fun one." Elenion said smiling before he slipped away. Aranethon let out a small cry at his disappearance, unsure he truly wished to be alone.

Then he set his shoulders and walked down the hallway. He saw a door at the end of the hallway but no handle. Frowning he put his hand on the door and it swung open. He stepped inside. The room was dark with a single candle lit on a stand. He slowly walked up to it.

"Take it." A voice whispered to him. He glanced around quickly but saw no one.

He hesitated and then slowly picked up the candle. Holding it up he looked around the room again. There was a door behind him, and one in front. He walked to the new door and pushed it open. He walked into the next room and the door shut behind him. He swallowed but held up the candle and saw another candle at his side. He lit it and it filled this corner of the room with a soft glow. He then circled the room, lighting a candle in each corner.

Once all of them were lit the room seemed to brighten and he found himself at a loss. The room was empty, and there was only one door. He kept looking around, expecting to see something he missed, but there was nothing. He stood in the center of the room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He sensed no change in the room, and he could not go backwards, so he sat on the floor with the candle in front of him and meditated.

The candle was waning when Aranethon felt a change in the room. He opened his eyes and found Thranduil sitting in front of him, mimicking his own position. "A ruler must be patient." Thranduil said quietly, in a calm and steady voice.

Aranethon nodded, the flickering light of the four candles drawing odd shadows around the two of them as he did. "Yet I am no ruler."

"You are still my heir." Thranduil said. "And heir of another as well."

"But not to a throne." Aranethon protested.

Thranduil cocked his head. "For an elf it matters not. A prince is as much a ruler as I am." Aranethon fell silent, wondering what that meant. Thranduil allowed him to ponder it for a long moment before he broke the silence. "You take it for granted that the respect given my children is due to only that, yet each of them were raised to be a ruler in their own right, and thus the kingdom knows that any order coming from them is equal to my own. Doing such leaves room for changing orders when otherwise they might cause more harm, even if I am not present."

Aranethon bowed his head. "Le chenion."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To become a man."

Aranethon considered it. Inwardly he was not sure he was, but he wanted to be. He told Thranduil the same, and a smile curved the elder's lips. "Go through the door."

"The same I came through?"

"No. A leader moves forward, not backward." Thranduil said smiling before he seemed to melt from the room. Aranethon was beginning to wonder just what was wrong with his eyes. He then looked up and saw a door he had not seen before. _How is this possible?_ He wondered. He stood and opened the door. Before him was a long, dark passageway.

He glanced at the candle in his hand, which had now burned itself out. He glanced behind him where the other candles were also fluttering out. He sighed set down the now useless stand and took a cautious step forward. Hoping there was nothing meant to hurt him here, he stepped forward again.

His instincts reached out, searching for anything that was familiar. Nothing occurred to him as he inched down the hallway, but he thought it wise to be cautious. Aranethon paused where he thought he felt the air change, but after a moment he decided to step forward again. Just as he did, however, he pulled back and ducked. He looked up and gasped as he saw that a torch had lit itself, right where his head would have been.

Heart hammering, Aranethon slowly looked around. He stayed crouched down, leaning against the wall and hoping it would hold him. He was now deep in the caves it appeared and a torch lit the way every few feet. He decided it must be because the stalactites were hanging in just the right places for someone to get hurt, otherwise his path would have probably been dark still.

Still wary, he examined the passage for any signs of tampering, with magic or otherwise. He swallowed as he realised that if there was it was also well hidden. He slowly stood, careful not to hit his head on either the torch or the cave ceiling. He glanced at the torch, and decided it would be wise to take it with him. He grabbed it and kept walking. When he passed the second torch all but the one he held went out.

He stopped.

 _Whoosh!_ Cold air blew past him in a sudden gale, and he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. Pressing forward he began to hear voices that did not belong to any being that he saw. The torch he held still miraculously stayed lit, but it was a slow journey as he inspected each step of the way.

He could feel sweat start to trickle down his neck. He rolled his neck as he cringed, feeling that something terrible was about to happen. Sure enough, in mid stride his torch fell and he tumbled down a new passage as the floor opened beneath him. He landed in water. He gasped and sputtered as he surfaced. He treaded water, now wondering just how deep beneath the ground he was. The water was still warm, so it must be coming from an underground spring near by. He looked above him where he could barely see the ledge he fell from by the dying embers of the torch.

Aranethon sighed and looked around. There was no light in front of him, but there was a speck of light that seemed to come from behind. _"A leader moves forward,"_ Thranduil had said. Aranethon glanced at the light. Any sane person would go toward the light, thinking it was the way out. In this case he was not sure that that would be considered moving back, but not listening to his grandfather usually ended up being a bad idea. He reached out with his other senses, and deep within him he thought he would do much better off moving forward, away from the light. Even if his body would much rather go that way.

So he started swimming. Eventually he could touch the bottom of the chamber he was in, and half walking, half swimming he finally crawled out onto semi-dry land. He stood, shaking himself and wringing out his clothes as best he could. He heard a shriek and looked up surprised as a horde of bats flew toward him. He yelled and covered his head, and only then realised he could speak to them.

 _Stop! I am not your enemy,_ he screamed. The bats flew upward away from him and he caught his breath and attempted to calm his nerves once more before taking the next step. He realised he was going back up an incline and had to hunch over slightly to continue to walk. Then it got smaller and smaller, until he was crawling, and he was seriously questioning his idea of moving forward. Doubt and guilt for misreading the signs began to worm their way in, but he stubbornly pressed forward despite what his head told him.

Just when he could barely squeeze through the tunnel, and when he had about decided to turn back, Aranethon found a patch of light and he turned over and looked up to see a ladder leading upwards from the crawlspace. He grinned and tugged on the ladder to make sure it was secure before pulling himself onto it. He was not sure where it was leading, but it was out of the crawlspace either way.

At long last he pulled himself onto another ledge, where a small lantern burned. He inspected it, but it was fastened to the wall, so he went on without it. Frustration then started to build in, as he meandered the tunnels for a long time. He felt lost, he was almost sure by now that he had gone the wrong direction, he was ashamed of letting down everyone who said he'd be fine, and now of all things they were probably laughing at him as he meaninglessly traversed the tunnels in darkness. He always kept one hand on the wall to make sure he missed no new openings, but even so the darkness pulled at his mind and made him think otherwise.

Aranethon wanted to sit down and cry, to yell for someone, to hope that they would eventually come down for him. Instead faced with such a task he plodded on, only praying someone would find him before he starved to death. He thought more than once about giving up, especially as his stomach started to grumble. Thoughts on how hungry he was and how pointless all of this seemed kept racing through his mind. And there was no light, no hope to be had in this darkness.

He felt tears start to fall down his cheeks one by one. He wiped them away angrily. _That_ was not how a king ruled. He doubted either of his parents shed tears. Or his grandfather for that matter. If he ever did see Thranduil cry his heart would probably give out from shock. He felt weak and childish. Did they think he was coming of age today? For all he knew they had forgotten he was still somewhere in the bowels of the palace.

He was so lost in his despair that he did not notice as the walls slowly grew lighter. He did not realise he could now see the hand in front of his face. Or his light shadow stretching behind him. Instead he was too busy wiping his eyes of the tears to see any of it, but still he kept moving forward.

Then he heard movement and he looked up suddenly. He cried at the sudden burst of light in his eyes and he fell to his knees. With slight hope, he realised the ground beneath him was soft, not hard.

"Geez, he obviously wasn't paying any attention," he heard someone say.

"And how long did it take you to get through, El?" That was his mother's voice…

"A fair long time." And that was Legolas. He knew it.

"Were you any better?" Elenion…

"Where am I?" Aranethon asked, groaning slightly.

"Well, we can't exactly tell you that," his mother said and this time he did groan.

"Why?"

"Because you're only half way through," Elenion said helpfully. When his eyes adjusted Aranethon reserved his glare for him. Elenion only grinned.

"If it helps," Lalaith said, also glaring at Elenion, "You have passed the royal test quite admirably. All that is left is the Silvan ceremony."

Aranethon paled slightly. "Can I go through the tunnels again?"

"No," Legolas said. "Here, change out of the wet clothes." He said holding out a pair of fresh leggings.

"No tunic?" Aranethon asked, inwardly despairing.

"Er, no," Legolas said flatly. Lalaith giggled. "Oh, be quiet," Legolas growled.

"What?" Aranethon asked, feeling panic rising in his chest.

"It might be best if I tell you later," Lalaith said. "Else I fear for my own safety. Your skin is what you were born with, and it alone you keep," she added. "Hurry, the sooner you change the sooner you may eat."

At the prospect of food, Aranethon perked up and changed quickly. "Now drink this," Legolas said holding out a glass. "Such is why your stomach must be empty."

"That doesn't seem like a good idea," Aranethon said.

"It's not," Lalaith said. "Drink it anyway. This once."

Aranethon hesitated but he did as he was told. "Now what?" he gasped as it burned his throat.

"Run," Legolas said shrugging. "Wherever the forest takes you. Let go. Embrace your Silvan side."

Aranethon hesitated, but somehow the drink had cleared his mind. He blinked and then felt the instinct to run- just as in spring. And then he took off.

"So what does Legolas not want me to know?" Elenion asked and Lalaith only laughed again.

"Well you know how the ceremony goes _,"_ Lalaith said laughing still, "And Legolas has always been more modest than most-," she broke off as she went breathless with laughter at Legolas' blushing face.

"That is not fair, I got far less of the Silvan side of the family than either of you."

"Wait," Elenion started.

"Yes," Lalaith said and Elenion also started laughing.

* * *

Glorfindel waited outside of the clearing with the ellith, something he was clearly uncomfortable with. Lalaith had laughed when she watched the tips of his ears burn. Obviously this might be a bit much for the High-Elf.

 _Lalaith, please. This is… Er…_

 _Primeval?_ Lalaith suggested.

 _Er… Traditional,_ he said flatly.

 _You are just embarrassed to see ellith so little clothed._ Lalaith said. It was quite true, and being the only male beside a few elflings in the group seemed to be making it worse. But this was the traditional Silvan ceremony. The ellyn in the clearing nearby were clothed only in loincloths. The women had on just enough to hide their most intimate features. Still, it might not have been the immodesty alone that was uncomfortable to the Aman-born elf, but the ancient symbols painted on their bodies. Something left over from the wood-elves first tongue. And consequently, something that made them look quite fierce.

 _Well, it's not a typical experience one has in Aman. And now I am even more sure I do not want to take part myself,_ Glorfindel burst into clear laughter as Glorfindel saw her trying to imagine him running through the forest just as undressed as the rest of them.

 _If it makes you feel better my brother is still scarred from the experience. Apparently he's very modest._

That only made Glorfindel blush even deeper. _That, my love, is something I never wanted to know._ There was a pause and then- _Wait, did you?_

That only made Lalaith laugh harder. Then she glanced up. _It is time._ Glorfindel had no idea how she knew but he left that to her as the ellith around them yelled in ancient Silvan and ran into the clearing.

* * *

Thranduil steered Aranethon, now also covered in paint and in nothing but a loincloth, to the table where Aranethon was quite relieved to see food. He was startled when the ellith ran in, and more than a bit flushed, but Thranduil only laughed. "Do not worry. They take themselves very seriously. They might be more passionate than otherwise tonight, but they are still elves." Aranethon found that only a bit comforting.

A moment later he choked when he saw his mother.

"If it helps," Legolas said lightly, "I think your father had the same reaction."

Aranethon only glared at Legolas, who took it to mean it did not help at all. "You didn't mention that they prefer to do this," he hissed at Legolas.

"No one knows until they are forced to run naked through the forest," Legolas said and next to him Glorfindel paled slightly.

"Wait-."

"Oh, darn, you're not supposed to know," Legolas said unhappily. "Very well, you must forget."

"He won't now," Elenion said as Glorfindel seemed to be reassessing his wife.

Lalaith laughed, clearly quite amused, "What? You thought we only ran half naked? We're not nearly so civilised. The drug helps cloud your desire for modesty."

Thranduil glanced at Glorfindel who now looked less hungry than before, "Everyone with paint on them has done it you know. They think that maturity includes letting others see you at your most vulnerable."

 _"Save me,"_ was the silent Quenyan prayer that fell from the Balrog Slayer's lips.

 **A/N: The second half of the ceremony has been explored in a different story of mine- and will be explored in an upcoming chapter of _Life & Times_. The two take place in different story lines but the Silvan ceremony doesn't change from world to world because I thought it was a good ritual for the "primitive" (in the High-Elves' view anyway) elves to have. The second half of the ceremony is based on a lot of what I know about ancient Celtic culture and what I think the Silva would be like. Admittedly the first time I explored this ceremony did not include everything I said this time but I re-fleshed it out once I thought about it some more. **


	16. Return

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _Return_

c. 1330 TA- Imladris

A month after Aranethon had come of age, they were ready to leave once more. Thranduil sent them with Legolas and his usual patrol to guard them on their way. It may have been peaceful enough for them to leave, but darkness was slowly tightening its hold on them. They were all rather quiet on the ride, as if they all felt the oppressive silence that if broken might undo them.

All seemed to breathe slightly easier once they were inside the protection of Imladris but even then the normally excitable Silvan elves did not laugh and sing but rather stayed somber. All told they spent a week resting in Imladris before the guards left to return to Mirkwood.

"Stay safe." Legolas said quietly. "If Imladris will be besieged you are in danger."

Lalaith sighed. "Not anymore than you are. Greenwood is besieged."

"As true as it is just be safe." Legolas said and hugged her close before he joined the rest of his company and they cantered out of Imladris.

"For better or worse we are stuck here now." Lalaith told Glorfindel who had stepped up beside her.

"Try not to remind me." Glorfindel said fervently.

"Oh be quiet. We will be fine." Lalaith said and turned back toward the House.

"How do you know?"

Lalaith grinned. "Fate is but a fancy name for something that will never happen."

"Of that I am not so sure."

"Ah, but often the more one knows of their fate the likelier it is to come true. Such as it is, I believe that if I continue to not believe in it, it will not come true."

"You are a mystery at best." Glorfindel said eyeing her warily.

Her eyes danced as she glanced at him. "I think I quite enjoy that."

"You are hopeless." Glorfindel muttered.

"Of that I am certain." She said and then skipped back toward the house.

"You have a strange wife." Elrond observed as he came to stand by him.

"Of that I am more than certain." Glorfindel agreed. They both watched as she disappeared into the house and then Elrond sighed.

"I suppose the House will not be quiet any longer."

Glorfindel only laughed before retreating inside once more.

* * *

The years passed in an uncertain fog of fear and war. Although war often came close to their borders, they had yet to be disturbed inside Imladris. Glorfindel somewhat hesitantly brought Aranethon in with the rest of the warriors, and inside he knew it was time to train him how he had been trained.

"Clear your mind." Glorfindel said quietly as they sat across from each other.

"That's easy." Aranethon muttered. Glorfindel rolled his eyes where Aranethon could not see him. _I left him in Greenwood too long._ He thought as he inspected his son.

"Breathe, just breathe." Glorfindel said.

Despite what he had said, however, Aranethon managed to clear his mind easy enough thanks to Lalaith and Thranduil's training. "Good. There is a burning flame in your fëa, find it and hold onto it."

"What burning flame?"

"It's in there I promise." Glorfindel said mildly.

"How do you know?"

"I've seen it."

"How?"

"I am your father." Glorfindel said, his tone more dry. "Trust me."

"Very well." Aranethon sighed and frowned as he searched for it. "Where is it?"

"I cannot answer that for you." Glorfindel said more amused as his son looked frustrated.

"This is not what I had in mind." Aranethon said.

"Oh? I do not speak to trees or animals, that is your mother. Take your complaint to her if you must. This is different. The power rests inside you but is not quite as natural."

"Then why do I have it?"

"Because I am your father." Glorfindel said. "And I suppose the Valar decided to pass down what they gave me to you. Concentrate." He added at the end as he could see his son's attention fading.

"This is difficult."

"If it was not, everyone could do it." Glorfindel commented wryly.

"Oh!" Aranethon suddenly cried. "I see it!"

"Finally." Glorfindel muttered more to himself but Aranethon heard it and glared at him. "What? It took you awhile, are you holding onto it?"

"Yes, yes." Aranethon sighed and closed his eyes once more. Glorfindel shook his head. He should have known better than to leave the child under the influence of his wife's family and no one else. "Now what?"

"Feel it, get to know it, make it your best friend." Glorfindel said as he watched him.

"And how do I make a burning flame my best friend?"

"Immerse yourself in it."

Aranethon was biting his lip, a habit also acquired from his mother. Then Glorfindel finally saw the result as the glow around Aranethon increased. It ebbed consistently from him as Aranethon did as Glorfindel had said and he smiled as his son's face grew less confused and more awed by what he had discovered.

"Well done," Glorfindel said quietly.

Aranethon's eyes fluttered open. "Is that all?"

"No, I spent a over a millennia in Valinor, remember?" Glorfindel said with an amused smile. "But tis a good start," he added when Aranethon looked quite disappointed. "Go now and rest, you will find it wearies you out more than you know."

Aranethon looked at him confused and then tried to stand. Fully expecting it, Glorfindel caught him as he staggered and almost fell. "How?"

"The light you emitted is far more than just light. You will learn more soon enough. For now, meditate once a day on what I have shown you. Do as you just did. It will become easier with time."

"So you say." Aranethon muttered. "Does it come in handy much?"

"Not often," Glorfindel admitted. "But it has its uses."

"Outside of war?"

"I'd say," Glorfindel said casually as he stood back from him once he was sure his son was steady. Aranethon frowned at him.

"When did it help you?"

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow and looked back at him. "It helped me woo your mother quite fantastically." He said with a wry grin before he sauntered out of the room. Aranethon gaped at him even as his cheeks blushed. From outside the room, his father called, "Do close your mouth, it's not becoming."

Aranethon's mouth shut into a frustrated line. "That's the last time I ever ask him a question," he muttered to himself.

"Good." Came Glorfindel's sing-song voice. Aranethon huffed and stomped out of the room in the other direction.

When Elrohir inquired after his dark mood when he stomped into the hallway Aranethon glared at him and spit, "Sometimes I really hate heightened senses," before he continued his frustrated stomp down the hall. Elrohir followed him perplexed.

"Well." He said to himself. "I suppose the only other elf I have seen stalk like that is his mother."

"Whose mother?" Elrond asked.

"I think Aranethon came back more like her than anyone else."

"Great."

* * *

Aranethon's training progressed well. He was already strongly trained of mind from both his mother's kin and his training as a warrior. Now he just had to get used to the energy used to use his father's gift and become stronger of spirit. Not that he was not already. He had both the passion of Thranduil's line and the pure brightness of Glorfindel's. It was just that he was now understanding how to use it.

He also became less frustrated than he had been before, and knowing the vision he saw Glorfindel made sure to be father more than a teacher.

But then the moment they had all been dreading came. The Witch-King had come out more openly, and now the peril they had pushed off came closer.

"What's going to happen?" Aranethon asked his father one day. Glorfindel and looked at him and stared for a long moment before he answered.

"War," he said simply but for once Aranethon was not sure his father had been completely honest. He approached his mother alone one day and frowning asked her the same question, revealing that he did not believe Glorfindel had been completely honest.

Lalaith glanced at him and smiled wryly, "He answered honestly. War is unknowable, thus the future is as well."

"But he can see the future, at least some. So can Lord Elrond and the Lady."

Lalaith eyed her son keenly. "Very well then. What makes you think he was not honest?"

"I am not sure. I would not normally think about it but something seemed strange. He stared at me for a long time."

"Did he now?" Lalaith asked.

"You know what it is!"

"I know very little. Even if your father did have such a vision, the future is ever changing. Every choice we make, big or small, may make something change. So he told you what he knows, and did not bother you with whatever he has seen that he did not wish to burden you with."

"What could I be burdened with?"

"War is a terrible place," Lalaith said shrugging.

"Has he told you?" Aranethon asked, eyes narrowing.

"Some. I am not in the War Council."

"No, but I did not think you hid much from each other."

Lalaith glanced at her son, wondering just how good his intuition was. "Just because we are bonded does not mean we know everything of each other. Even so," she added before Aranethon cut in, "If your father did not see fit to tell you then neither will I. As I said the future is murky and it is far better not to know."

Aranethon huffed and turned away. "Aranethon," she called softly.

"What?"

"You are young still. Do not be frustrated by such matters, it will only lead you into darker times. Forget the future. Concentrate on the present. That is the best way to live."

"For the mortal perhaps," Aranethon muttered.

"For the immortal as well," she said gently. "Thinking of the future only makes one restless and agitated. The past guilty and regretful. The present, however, is full of adventure and active decision. Think of the present, and the future will take care of itself."

Aranethon had watched her carefully for a moment before nodding, seeming to accept her words. Lalaith, however, did not let it go as easy as that. When Glorfindel entered their room she crossed her arms and eyed him.

He stared at her incredulously. "What did I do?" he asked.

Lalaith rolled her eyes. "You made our son very suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Next time he asks you a question about your future don't stare at him for five minutes!"

Glorfindel glanced away. "It was unexpected. I would like to see your reaction."

"Very well, search my memory. Aranethon confronted me after he did you."

"He did?"

"Indeed. He found it very suspicious that you did not tell him anything specific."

"Should I have?"

"No," Lalaith said. "You just shouldn't have stared at him for five hours about it either."

"It was a few moments," Glorfindel said defensively. "And I had no concept of what that was." He paused and cocked his head. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, I believe so. I talked to him."

"Good. I suppose I should be more aware from now on."

Lalaith nodded sharply. "Yes, you should. Especially if someone is stabbing you."

Glorfindel rolled his eyes. "I learned my lesson."

"I would have thought you learned it before." Lalaith said.

"Well before I did not have a nagging wife who cared this much," Glorfindel said, rather slyly too. Lalaith's eyes considered him, wondering if it was more of an insult or a compliment. Either way it seemed to work. Her arms dropped to her side and she moved closer to him.

"Try not to die," She said softly. Glorfindel pulled her to him, putting his hands on her waist.

"I would do anything not to see you hurt, and if that means coming home I will certainly do my best. If, however, that means abandoning my own life to save yours, or Aranethon's, I would do it faster than I did before."

She sighed, "Maybe you care too much."

"Perhaps. But that is as it should be."

"Is it truly?"

"Yes. But as I promised you before I will return for what is mine. If that means returning to a new body sooner I have done it once and I can persuade Mandos to do it again- even if he is a little annoyed with me."

"You? Annoy someone? I thought that was my job?"

"Only on occasion."

* * *

Angmar was approaching with a horde of enemies behind him. Elrond sighed as he glanced outside and dark clouds hovered on the horizon. "You said besieged?" he asked Glorfindel who stood next to him.

"Yes. Though I do not know how long," he admitted.

"Yes well it's probably for the best," Elrond said.

"Probably."

"I need to send out messages. We will need help to break the siege," Elrond said.

"They won't make it past that camp," Glorfindel warned. "And can you not speak to Galadriel?"

"I dare not for fear Angmar will feel it," Elrond said. "I have to try."

"It will be fruitless."

"Always optimistic are you?"

"Always."

Lalaith walked up to them and concerned eyes traveled over the dark clouds. "It's beginning then," she said quietly. "Will we be alone?"

"I think Celeborn would help if we could be contact them." Elrond said.

"You cannot?"

"Nay. Not since Celebrían and Arwen returned," Elrond said.

"Why ever not?"

"No messenger is going to make it through that," Glorfindel said. "They are surrounding the valley in a circle even now."

"That's what the birds are for," Lalaith said.

"They have beasts of their own that fly," Elrond said sighing.

"Well then that's what I'm for," Lalaith said tilting her chin up and walking to a tree.

"Lalaith, neither Lady Galadriel nor Amroth can hear the trees like you can, even for all their power."

"No, but my cousins can," Lalaith said. "And failing that my father can as well. Angmar will not be expecting a message from Greenwood to Lórien." Her fingers brushed the tree and then they saw her lips begin moving.

"Remember when you weren't sure about her coming here?" Glorfindel said, a wry smile on his face as he watched her.

Elrond rolled his eyes. "This doesn't change that. Valar forbid her father get upset over this."

"He will be expecting this. He knows what I have seen," Glorfindel said more quietly.

"How did he take that news?"

"Better than I thought," Glorfindel admitted.

"That's good I suppose." Elrond sighed as Lalaith lifted her head and watched as the breeze blew through the tree toward Greenwood.

"They will have the message in a couple days," Lalaith said quietly.

"Hannon le," Elrond said.

"I live here too, even if you like to forget that," Lalaith said shooting him a sly grin. Then she looked toward the horizon. "The army will be here soon. Whether we like it or not."

* * *

The siege on Imladris came before any of them wanted it too. Soon enough all the patrols were driven back, and the valley was surrounded. "Well," Lalaith said, sighing as she leaned her head on Glorfindel's shoulder, "I suppose it had to happen sooner or later."

"You told me you didn't believe in fate."

"I don't. But the Witch King's power has been steadily increasing. There's no reason to think we would get away unscathed. We knew that before you had a reason to call it fate."

"Ah, yes," Glorfindel said, "I forgot."

"So you did."

"Ada," Aranethon called as he walked up to them, "Lord Elrond says he needs to see you."

"Does he?" Glorfindel asked. He sighed, kissed Lalaith's forehead and left the room.

"Elrond looked at me funny," Aranethon told Lalaith.

"Truly? How so?"

"I don't know. It was… almost pitying."

"Perhaps he is sorry you are a warrior so young," Lalaith pointed out. "That this had to happen when you are only just out of childhood. You are the youngest elf here you know."

Aranethon nodded, "I suppose. Still, he never gave me that look before."

"We were not fully besieged before either," she paused. "Come, I doubt he meant much by it. Most of us are worried by this siege but more than that this war. It would take a lot to destroy Imladris, but it might take a lot less to destroy the rest of the world."

"What of Greenwood?" Aranethon asked Lalaith.

"I'm not sure. Gundabad lies close by."

"Do you think they'll be hurt?"

"Perhaps, but I have faith in my father," Lalaith said. Then she looked at Aranethon. "Are you worried?"

"About this siege? Yes," he admitted. "I want to be ready to fight, but I don't know if I will be."

"Just trust yourself. You've been well trained."

"I know. I still… well, I feel like it's not enough."

"I trained once for a few years," Lalaith said, "And it's never enough to make you feel comfortable. And when it came down to it I still failed when faced with real combat. You have nothing to worry about here, as long as you stay in your company. They are elves not orcs and they look out for each other."

"But my father-," Aranethon started and Lalaith heard the first hint of the longing that might lead to his death.

"Is just an ellon," Lalaith said gently.

"But he's not."

"So what did he do? He fought a Balroq and fell over a cliff with it? He may have saved Tuor and the rest but he also died. I imagine if he had not of died he would not be so lauded for what he did. But he did, and thereafter songs were sung of him. But is that what you really want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to die?" she asked him, looking him fully in the eye now. Aranethon stared at her.

"N-No."

"Then you may never be like your father. Legends come only after death, or so seems to be the case. I don't think anyone would want you to follow that path, certainly not your father. He loves you, we both do, and would never want to see you falling off a cliff- literally or metaphorically."

"What if I'm not a good warrior?"

"Please, I saw you sparring with my father. Few could even hold their own one on one with him. You will be more than a good warrior if you do not do more than try. And if it makes you feel better, even now your father doesn't feel much like a hero."

"He doesn't?"

"No, he feels like he died and was left with nightmares afterword. Being a hero may not be all it's said to be after all."

Aranethon said nothing, and Lalaith studied him as he appeared to contemplate the information. She did not say anything after that, not wanting to push him. He would come around, she would make sure of it.

 **A/N: Sorry I missed last week. I was super busy. I'm back now. Hopefully with chapters on the way.**


	17. Future and Past Collide

**_Tempting our Fate_**

 _Future and Past Collide_

c.1409 TA- Imladris

The siege had been going on for a month now. "Do they know we're pretty much self-sustaining?" Aranethon asked his father as they peered out from behind the trees at the enemy.

"No, and hopefully they don't realise it," Glorfindel said. "Or if they do realise it they don't care. They just care that we can't do anything about the rest of the world."

"What are they doing elsewhere?"

"I don't know. That's the problem. We still haven't heard back from Greenwood."

"Maybe they cut down all the trees."

"Nay, at least not in Greenwood." Glorfindel suddenly tensed. "Quiet for a moment."

 _What is it?_

Glorfindel did not reply right away. He was staring at something along the border. Aranethon peered out, trying to see what he saw.

 _"Erg, look at all the nasty trees."_ Aranethon almost jumped back. Glorfindel was at his side quickly, pressing him close to him.

The company of orcs were patrolling along the border. _"Where's all the elfsies? Hiding in their trees? We should burn them down."_

 _"General says we can't get into the border."_

 _"We should try."_

Glorfindel and Aranethon peered carefully around the tree again. The orcs were now peering into the trees at them.

 _Can they see us?_

 _I don't think so._

 _"Come on, lets get 'em."_

Aranethon looked at his father. _What are they saying?_

Glorfindel shrugged. _Nothing good I imagine._

 _You don't know?_

 _I am not your grandfather._

They both peered out again. The orcs were now sniffing around the trees at the border. They were testing the boundaries. They were reaching out eager hands toward the nearest one. One orc touched it. He grinned and the other orcs cheered and all reached out to touch it as well. Before they could he got thrown backwards and the other orcs drew back but doubled over laughing.

"Disgusting creatures," Glorfindel muttered. "Of course they would laugh."

"Is it dead?"

"I don't think so."

Sure enough a few minutes later the orc gruffly sat up and yelled at the others. They laughed but soon began fighting. Aranethon drew back as they began beating each other. "If this siege lasts long enough they'll kill each other," Glorfindel told him. Then they turned away and started to walk back to the house.

"Why are they like that? They used to be elves didn't they? I would think they would at least care for each other."

"Nay. They were stripped of everything that made them elves. Left with nothing but the worst desires and greed and blood thirst a person can have. They're barely more than animals now."

"Lalaith said you healed her father. Could they be healed?"

"He was not lost yet. He was not anywhere close. Perhaps if these were elves newly turned, but they have been bred for thousands of years now. It's been tried you know. What you said. They were too full of hate to be healed."

"Maybe if they were still children," Aranethon said, his eyes glancing up at his father. "Do you think if they were taken when they were young they could be healed?"

"I don't know. No one has ever seen a child. Not even when we searched Barad-dûr."

"No?"

Glorfindel shook his head silently. Just then Lalaith came running up to him. "It's my father. He responded." She held out a note to him.

 _Celeborn is mustering an army, but it will take time. You'll have to hang on for a little while. Legolas is coming to you with several archers to help any way they can._

"How are they supposed to get through the siege camp?" Glorfindel asked Lalaith.

"From the waterfall I guess," Lalaith said. "I can get him in."

"You?" Glorfindel asked incredulous.

"Yes, me," she said. "I am perfectly capable of sneaking them in you know. I am far quieter than anyone else here, even if you are elves. Maybe Aranethon is quiet enough but he's still got half of you and you can't go anywhere without shining bright enough for most of Ennor to see you."

Glorfindel stared at her, "You can't- what if you get caught?!"

"Well then you'll have to rescue me- again," she said grinning at him. "Come, come, don't make it so difficult."

"Anyone else could do it."

"Who?"

"The Twins perhaps."

"The Twins make more noise than the entire household. Even when they're trying to be quiet."

"Well then perhaps-," Glorfindel bit his lip at the look on Lalaith's face. "Lalaith they found that pass once before, they may find it again."

"Nonsense. They aren't even surrounding the rocks behind it. I sent a raven out earlier to see."

Glorfindel looked at her pleadingly. Aranethon was watching his parents curiously. "She won't be near the orcs," he pointed out. Glorfindel glared at him and he shrank back. "If they don't ambush them that is."

"See?" Glorfindel said to her. "Aranethon thinks it might be a trap."

"Because you glared at him," Lalaith sighed. "We have time to think about it anyway."

"What thinking? We'll find someone else to do it."

"Sure," she said patting his shoulder. Then she skipped away from him and into the house. Aranethon giggled behind him.

Glorfindel looked at his son incredulously. "What are you laughing for?"

"I think that's one battle you're not going to win," Aranethon said smiling.

* * *

Glorfindel scuffed his boot on the bridge as he scowled at it. Two weeks had gone by and not only had he failed to convince Lalaith not to go, Elrond had accepted her plan far too easily. He looked up darkly at the thunderclouds above them. He could see lightning already, it would begin raining soon.

Elrond walked up behind them. "They're going to try something."

"How would you know?" Glorfindel asked. "There's been dark clouds and thunder since they began this cursed siege."

"That reeks of bitterness," Elrond said softly. Glorfindel scowled at him. "Oh please, mellon, you are angry because I'm letting her go, but she's right. No one else will be that quiet or that adept or well enough able to communicate with her own brother."

"Don't make it sound any better."

"Very well. Would you like me to send your son instead? He would be the next best option."

"No!" Glorfindel snapped.

"No what?" Gandalf asked. He was holding a pipe, smoking merrily on it. Aranethon was following behind, eyeing Gandalf's pipe with a slightly disgusted look. Elrond shot an annoyed look at Gandalf.

"Nothing," Glorfindel said quietly as he looked at Aranethon who now eyed him curiously.

"That sounded rather decisive to me."

"It was between us," Elrond said, "No need for you to worry."

Before Gandalf could question them, thunder sounded above them and it began pouring. Elrond did not look up but at the border and he massaged his forehead.

"They are trying to break the barrier again," Gandalf said. He then eyed his pipe unhappily.

"I know," Elrond said.

"There's not much we can do about it besides hope our strength holds," Glorfindel said. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at Aranethon. Gandalf caught the look in his eye but Elrond did not. He was still thinking about the siege.

"We will send out another sortie at high noon. We attack from within the barrier with bows."

"Why high noon?" Gandalf asked. "We can't see anything anyway. Might as well go out now."

"I suppose you're right. Take the sortie now then," he told Glorfindel.

"Why bows? Our warriors are not like those from Greenwood. We have no such bows," Glorfindel said without thinking. He blinked after he did and looked away.

"No, but they are on the barrier, doing their best to break through. You will not need a long range or much accuracy." Elrond said. "And we need to hang onto our spears until hope grows faint."

He sighed. "Very well." He went inside to gather a party of warriors. He heard Aranethon following him. His heart clenched. He did not know what to say and at the moment he did not trust himself.

"Can I come? I have a bow! It's from Greenwood," Aranethon said excitedly. Glorfindel closed his eyes. What could he say?

"If I were to be honest, I would rather you didn't."

"But I want to help!" Aranethon said. "And I'm an archer, Legolas taught me. I'm part Silvan!"

Glorfindel's heart started beating faster. If he said what he wanted to say what would it do to him? If he changed what he would say would it change fate? Or would it ensure Aranethon's fate?

 _"I choose not to believe it."_ Lalaith had told him once. Could he choose not to believe it? He turned and looked at his son. His eyes were eager. Bright and burning. He may take more after him as a warrior, but he was lither than him, built more like Lalaith. He was a good archer, and he could use him. If it was anyone else…

"Why are you so eager for war?" Glorfindel asked him. Aranethon stared at him and then took a step back.

"I just- I want to help."

Glorfindel looked at him closer, "You are sure?"

"Well, I- I just thought-." Aranethon broke off and looked down at his feet. "Can I come?"

Glorfindel looked away and turned around. "Come on then," he said, "And get your bow."

He didn't turn around to see if Aranethon was following. He did not know if his heart could take it.

* * *

Glorfindel held his bow a little too tightly while the Twins, Aranethon, and several other decent archers stood behind him. "Where are they trying to break in?" Elladan asked.

"Near the bridge," Glorfindel said. "We won't have much cover."

"Easy enough then," Elrohir said grinning slightly.

Aranethon raised an eyebrow at them. "I can cover. My reach is further than any of yours."

Glorfindel nodded, "You and Elrohir will both cover. Elrohir off to our left, you behind and above us," he said, still wondering how good of an idea this was.

"Go," he told them and then the rest of them set off, trying to remain inconspicuous. Aranethon and Elrohir set up, Aranethon on top of the archway and Elrohir kneeled in the tall grass off to the side of the bridge. They watched as Elladan fired the first shot, catching the orcs trying to break in off guard.

Thunder rattled above them shaking the ground. Aranethon found his balance quickly and then fired, taking out an orc before it raised its own bow. _On my mark,_ Glorfindel told him.

Aranethon waited, eye on the leader. Suddenly a flash of light dazzled the orcs and he fired, as did Elrohir and the others. Glorfindel sent off a flaming arrow at the orcs, setting the grass ablaze beneath them. That gave Aranethon an idea. Focusing on his power, he pulled two arrows from his quiver and eyed two of the orc archers. He let them off and the orcs squealed as their hides were pierced. The arrows had burst into flame on the way, and the strings on their bows snapped as the fire broke them.

Elrohir glanced at him but returned his gaze to skirmish. He let off an arrow and killed a spearman. At long last the orc party was destroyed, and the elves quickly retreated, Elrohir and Aranethon staying in place the longest just in case an orc decided to pop up. Aranethon jumped down from the arch and landed behind the party once they were on the bridge.

Glorfindel smiled at him. "Good job." Aranethon grinned at his father.

"Hannon le," he said.

Deep inside Glorfindel wondered if he had changed fate or fulfilled it. Or worse, what if that had done neither?

* * *

"I still don't like this," Glorfindel muttered as Lalaith pulled on a dark cloak.

"Well that I know," she said, "As you've said so at least a hundred times now."

"Ai, Lalaith. Getting hurt is one thing, losing you is another."

"I'm not going anywhere. No orcs are going to even see me. I was emotionally distraught last time, but I am in perfect working order today."

Glorfindel sighed, "Very well, go on then."

She cocked her head and then looked up at the waterfall. "I'll be back before you know it," she said, "With a troop of archers in tow."

"I'll hold you to that," Glorfindel said, "Le melin."

She smiled and pulled him toward her. She kissed him and then murmured, "I love you too," before scampering up the cliff.

"She'll be fine," Elrond said coming up behind him. Glorfindel did not respond.

* * *

Lalaith scaled the cliff and slipped through the narrow spaces between the rocks. _Where are you?_

 _I think we're at the opening._

 _I suppose you won't know until I come out._ Lalaith said and after a half hour of scrambling and struggling she came out on the other side. She peered around and found eight pairs of eyes staring back at her. She recognised one as Legolas. _You did find the right place after all._

 _We're not complete idiots_ , Legolas said and started to climb after her. Then they all froze as they heard guttural singing. _Yrch!_

 _Hide or kill them quietly. They can't know about this pass._

Legolas cocked his head and the eight Greenwood archers stepped into the shadow of the rocks. A company of four orcs started strolling by, singing far too loudly. _Drunk I suppose._ Legolas said. He motioned and four silent arrows flew, catching the orcs and knocking them over. Then an elf slipped through the dark night and retrieved their arrows.

The archer looked up and froze. A less drunk company was coming quickly their way, and there were far more of them. _Get down!_ Legolas told her. _And stay hidden. If they see you they'll go after you._

Lalaith rolled her eyes but slipped out of sight completely. She heard Legolas hiss a last minute order and she looked around. Then she grinned and began climbing once more. She peered over the top of the rock and watched as the company of orcs attacked the eight wood-elves. She watched somewhat nervously, even as confident as she was in her brother's skill.

Her eyes widened as an archer lined up a decent shot to one of her own, and she considered it for a second before she decided to do something Glorfindel definitely had not planned on. She drew one of her knives very carefully and threw it. She watched with some satisfaction as the knife drilled itself into the orc's head and it fell over into the mud.

"Think that was pretty did you?" Lalaith turned quickly and found herself face to face with another orc.

"Actually yes it was quite nice, don't you think? You know, maybe you should try. There's another orc down there that-."

"Shut up!" the orc hissed at her. She grabbed onto her other knife, or at least she tried to. The orc laughed. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding out her own knife.

"You know, it's really impressive that you actually managed to do that. Are you an orc witch?"

"No, why?"

"Oh good," she said and grabbed his arm. Light flashed in between them and the orc screeched. He fell lifeless, but managed to scratch her arm with her own knife on the way. She eyed it carefully but it seemed to be just a scrath, so she shrugged and slid back down the rock.

Legolas appeared then, followed by the other seven elves. "This is yours?" Legolas said handing her the knife she had thrown.

"Hannon le," she said taking it with the other hand. "Perhaps we should move a rock over this entrance." They glanced around and found a decent but movable boulder and set it against the entrance to disguise it. "Come on then," she said and started to lead the way.

"You're hurt," Legolas murmured to her.

"Nonsense," she said. "I scratched myself on the rock, nothing more."

"That may be what you tell him to keep him from panicking but there was a dead orc in the passes."

"He must have fallen," Lalaith said.

"Sure," Legolas said, "But I also know how father has used his power in desperate situations, and that looks quite the same as what just happened back there."

"Come las, I am not exactly like father."

"Nay, sometimes you are even more reckless."

"Are you going to lecture me?"

"No, just warn you."

Lalaith sighed, but suddenly looked back. "Are you sure you killed all of them?"

"What? Yes, of-." Legolas broke off and looked back. "Go!" he said shoving her in front of him. He leaped onto a boulder on the path, drawing his bow as he did. He let off an arrow and it hit the goblin that had tried to follow them in the stomach. The other elves let him pass and he jumped on top of it. "Do any others know you've followed us?"

"No," the goblin hissed.

Legolas frowned at it, "Has any come with you?" The goblin merely laughed. Lalaith brushed Legolas out of the way.

"Has any followed you? Or come with you?" she asked it but she touched its forehead and the goblin stopped laughing. She drew away from him. "He's alone," she said. "He was hiding and watching the battle and thought he would follow us."

"Trying to look impressive no doubt," Legolas said. "Not like anyone else I know."

"You mean father?" Lalaith asked and turned to continue down the road.

"Of course," Legolas muttered but followed her after killing the goblin. The other seven exchanged amused looks but said nothing. Finally they came to the waterfall. "You sure you want to jump with blood all over your arm?"

Lalaith glanced at it. It wasn't deep but it was bleeding a bit. She took a piece of cloth from her bag and wet it in the stream before cleaning the dried blood off. She then thrust the cloth at Legolas and jumped. He scowled slightly but motioned at the others. "Go on," he said. One by one they jumped after her.

Legolas cast one last glance at the pass before he too jumped. When he surfaced he grinned amused at the scene he jumped into. Glorfindel seemed to be checking quite frantically for other injuries besides her arm. "I scratched my arm for crying out loud!" Lalaith said exasperated.

"That doesn't look like a scratch," Glorfindel said.

"There are some sharp rocks up there. You wouldn't know because you never made it that far. I slipped. It rained this morning so some of the rocks were slippery."

Glorfindel's eyes were narrowed at her, obviously skeptical. Elrond was ignoring the situation altogether while he checked over the other elves who had been hurt in either skirmish. They made their way to the house, whereupon Aranethon greeted Legolas excitedly.

Glorfindel crossed his arms. "That doesn't look like a rock scratched you."

"Maybe you're getting blind in your old age," Lalaith said and Elrond snorted.

"Leave her to me," he told Glorfindel, "You can interrogate her later." Glorfindel sighed angrily but allowed Elrond to lead her away. "He's not going to believe you." Elrond said to her once they were out of hearing distance.

"That depends on how well you make it look," Lalaith said.

"So it wasn't a rock?"

"I never said that," Lalaith said grinning and Elrond only sighed.

* * *

After such a late evening, they all went to get some rest. Once they reached their bedroom Glorfindel cornered Lalaith once more. "It wasn't a rock," he said flatly.

"Perhaps, but either way it wasn't an orc," she said.

"Your company was attacked."

"It was. But Legolas told me to hide. And I did."

"Something found you," he said pulling out her knife and finding it covered in black blood.

"If it means anything I threw that one from my hiding place," she said.

"And what of the other? Is there blood on that one?"

"Yes, mine. I scratched myself. In an odd sort of way," she added.

"How?"

"Well if you absolutely must know, an orc had taken it away from me, but I killed the orc and scratched myself on my own knife."

Glorfindel stared at her. She merely stood there, waiting. "What?" he asked.

"You heard me. I killed the orc and scratched my arm on my own knife."

"You- Nevermind. I don't want to know."

She grinned and swept past him. She had already changed into a night gown and was now examining her arm. Elrond had bandaged it nicely and now she pulled her hair over to the side and began braiding it. She sat on the bed as she did and hummed quietly to herself.

He watched her for a moment and then walked over. He sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked softly.

She leaned into him, "I'm fine. I promise. My arm will be perfectly normal in a week or two."

Glorfindel touched her arm and gently ran his thumb over the bandage. "Yes, I suppose."

Lalaith laughed softly. "Stop worrying!"

Glorfindel finally smiled, "Alas, if only I could. But I will be worrying about you as long as I live- which is hopefully forever- so you'll have to get used to it."

"Why? Worrying about me sounds tiring."

"Exhausting," he said and kissed her cheek, "But more than worth it."

She laughed again, "Exhausting, hm? I could be a bit more reckless I suppose."

"I like you like this," he said quickly.

"You answered that a bit quick."

"Yes, I did. Now come on, you need to sleep to heal."


	18. A Broken Siege

_**Tempting our Fate**_

 _A Broken Siege_

c.1409 TA- Imladris

Legolas and the other archers from Greenwood made it easier to attack the orcs from well behind the barrier. Their bows had a long reach and they themselves could blend in to the land well enough to make it hard for the orcs to spot them. Unsuspecting orcs were often caught off guard and whole sorties were destroyed.

Still, it was not enough to break the siege.

The army that waited outside Imladris was far greater than the one that was inside, even with the well-trained archers and the mighty warriors within. Those mighty warriors could survive fighting even a hundred perhaps on their own, if luck were on their side, but as it was there was far more than a hundred orcs for each of them on the outside. Imladris was a place of healing, not a place with a full-fledged army.

Glorfindel leaned against the column on a balcony facing their enemy, wondering when Celeborn would decide to show up. The siege had lasted several months now, with nothing new on the horizon. As much as he had been dreading this, he did not think this was where he had seen the second half of the vision and it was beginning to look dark on the horizon.

He just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Then he could start worrying about the second half of the vision, wherever it took place. Elrond came to stand beside him, also staring out at the dark clouds surrounding them. "It has been a long few months," he said quietly.

"Yes, would you tell your father-in-law to hurry it up?"

"I would prefer to stay in his good graces," Elrond said lightly. "There is much to prepare for in war."

"Yes, but you would think it could have been a bit sooner."

"You can tell him that when he arrives."

"I will," Glorfindel said crossing his arms. "And while I'm at it I might remind him that two of his grandchildren are still here."

"I will let you do that," Elrond said quite calmly. "I will calm him down afterword and say that we were in no danger except from you exploding at any given minute."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you are jumpy and it's driving me up the wall."

"I apologise," Glorfindel said showing little sign of looking repentant. Elrond only rolled his eyes and leaned on the railing.

"It will be close to winter by the time this siege is broken," Elrond said quietly, "And then we will have to wait for spring once more."

Glorfindel sighed. "Such is the grief of war. At least this time we can ride it out here instead of the wilderness."

"That I will agree with," Elrond said smiling slightly.

"Did I hear that you two will actually agree on something?" Gandalf asked and both Elrond and Glorfindel sighed. "What?"

"We can agree that you are nosy," Elrond said.

"So I am. And a month or so ago now I seem to recall one in our company began to look extremely anxious. I did not question him at the time, but now I think I will." Gandalf said looking at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel sighed. Elrond glanced at him, "The time of your vision came? Is that why you were so-?"

"What do you think it was for?" Glorfindel snapped.

Gandalf crossed his arms and Elrond frowned. "You don't have to snap at me you know."

"I know," Glorfindel said shortly but made no effort to say anything further.

Gandalf looked at him. "Why didn't you speak to me of this? And what was your vision?"

"I didn't wish to speak of it again. It was hard enough before. And it is not over yet," Glorfindel said pointedly.

"You can tell me now."

"Or I could go inside-."

"Or you can stay there."

Glorfindel and Gandalf eyed each other. "Mithrandir, in this I will concur with Glorfindel. I would not wish it to be overheard by the wrong ears."

Gandalf uncrossed his arms. "Very well. But I wish to hear of it soon."

Glorfindel watched as Gandalf left the balcony humming. "Elrond-."

"I am sorry I did not think he would push you to tell him."

"You did."

"Alright, but maybe you should. He is wise."

Glorfindel's shoulders lowered. "It is easier to try to forget."

"I don't think you have ever forgotten."

"No. I suppose I should."

Elrond frowned as he started to leave. "Do what? Tell him or forget?"

"Both," Glorfindel called from the hall.

Elrond only sighed and shook his head.

* * *

"When will the siege end?" Aranethon asked Legolas.

"I suppose when Celeborn arrives," Legolas said as they sat in the trees watching the orcs mill about the border.

"Will they drive the orcs off?"

"That's the goal."

"What will happen then?"

"This is just one battle," Legolas said quietly, "There will be many more."

"Oh."

"Not to worry just yet. We are still strong," Legolas said smiling. "Something the orcs seem to be forgetting." He lifted his bow and made three quick shots in succession. There were three howls from beyond the border and Aranethon watched as the orcs began trying to find their origin.

"Perhaps we should leave?"

"Nay, I got more arrows left," Legolas said and waited for the orcs to lift their eyes. Once they did a moment passed and six more lay dead. "Now we should leave," Legolas said and together they made their way back through the trees and toward the house.

"Ada has been acting odd lately," Aranethon said. "He seems jumpy."

"He has a lot of stress," Legolas said. "He is in charge of all the warriors, and worse responsible for their lives. The same as I am usually."

"Still, he's never been like this before."

"You've just never seen or noticed before." Legolas paused and glanced at him. "I am sure he will return to normal."

"Can I do anything?"

Legolas looked toward the house, but he did not speak for a moment. Finally he sighed. "Nay, not that you can control. Just take care of yourself and your mother. Having both of you around will do wonders for him."

"It will?"

"I have seen the same with my own parents."

Aranethon said nothing else to the matter and neither did Legolas. He was sure that telling Aranethon to not die would just prompt more questions than answers.

* * *

Gandalf stared at him once Glorfindel finished telling the story. Then he looked away. "I see why this troubles you."

"Do you? Have you any family?" Glorfindel asked. Then he sighed. "No, I didn't-."

"You are stressed beyond care, Glorfindel. This is not a burden you should be bearing."

"And who should?" Glorfindel asked. "When you see something that shows you to be responsible for your own son's-."

"Ai, you are not responsible. Your past deeds are not something to be faulted for. If that is indeed what comes to pass then it will be Aranethon's decision to do such, and another's blade to strike him. Neither of which are up to you."

"Is there nothing I can do?"

"No, the future is its own worry."

"I need not be given the vision in that case," Glorfindel muttered.

"I do not know why you were given such, but you are worrying over it too much. You will drive everyone crazy if you stay this anxious all the time. That might be the cause in the end."

"I could have lived far happier without ever seeing it," Glorfindel said rubbing his forehead.

Gandalf sighed, "Go to your rooms. Find your wife. Soak in a bath. Find a way to calm down. And then stay that way."

"What of the future then?"

"It will take care of itself. Have more faith in your son."

Glorfindel looked down at his hands and traced the scar Lalaith had healed once a long time ago now. He then stood. "I will try," he said and left the room.

* * *

He found Lalaith sitting on their balcony with her arms around her legs. He slowly walked up behind her. "Contemplating the stars?"

"Not yet," she said.

"No? Not what path the moon takes?"

She glanced up at him. "Of course not. I was more wondering what path you were wandering that took you so long."

He sat beside her and put his arm around her waist. "You know, that sounds almost as if you wanted me to come in."

"I did. I haven't seen you all day," she said. "Somehow you woke up before I did."

"Well-."

"Or you didn't sleep," Lalaith said more seriously.

"It might have been that."

"I suppose. Still I didn't see you at breakfast or lunch or dinner for that matter. And I began to wonder if you would make it back here at all."

"Ai, Lalaith. I am sorry. I planned to make it back much sooner."

"Mhm."

"I did. You can blame Mithrandir. You like blaming him, yes?"

"Occasionally. Sometimes I like blaming you too."

"Ai." Glorfindel sighed.

Lalaith laughed softly and kissed his cheek before settling against him. "It's a nice pastime."

"I wouldn't know."

"I suppose not. What took you so long?"

"Mithrandir wished to berate me for driving Elrond crazy."

"Did it work?"

"I don't know yet," Glorfindel said.

"I see. Well on the bright side, if you stop driving him crazy, I can start doing so again. I figure he can only take it from one of us at a time, yes?"

Glorfindel smiled. "Celebrían would certainly appreciate that."

"Most likely."

"Well then. We will just have to test my theory."

"I am not sure now is the best time for that."

"Probably not. Still, we have to make the most of time. Might as well do it annoying Elrond."

Glorfindel laughed. "I am not sure that is what is meant by making the most of things."

"Perhaps not. Still we shall try."

"We will indeed," he said and kissed her forehead.

* * *

The siege was broken near fall when Celeborn at last arrived with an army behind him. The orcs fled as the army broke into them and Celeborn pressed forward, routing the enemy. It took much effort but between Elrond and Celeborn they pressed Angmar back until he fled back to his own. Exhausted from the fight, everyone returned to their homes, knowing they would have to fight another day.

Still for a long time, everything seemed calm. Glorfindel and Elrond, though not completely freed from care, felt far more at ease than they had in a long time. It might have been a restless peace, but it was peace nonetheless. Glorfindel decided to enjoy whatever peace they may have, and Aranethon realised that Legolas was right. His father did seem to be back to his self.

"I like you carefree," Lalaith said as they laid on a blanket in a grove because Glorfindel had found her here and she had refused to leave and he had went back and brought a blanket out. "You're much more accommodating. Bringing me blankets and all that."

"You shouldn't get used to it," Glorfindel muttered.

"Why is that?"

"Because I don't like sleeping in the woods."

"You didn't have a problem in Greenwood."

"That was different. You may as well have drugged me."

Lalaith snorted. "If I had wanted to drug you there were much more amusing things in the forest to use."

"Don't tell me that. I like not questioning my memories."

Lalaith laughed. "Why do you think the coming-of-age ceremony-?"

"I told you I didn't want to know," Glorfindel said sounding distressed.

Lalaith laughed again but rolled onto her stomach and inspected him. "Twas quite amusing. For all of us. The look on your face was worth it."

"I am not a wood-elf!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Yet here you are. Sleeping in the forest."

"I brought a blanket."

"True," Lalaith said. "Still. I think you might be part wood-elf after all."

"I think my mother would faint if she heard that. And that is one ceremony I will be very glad to never go through," Glorfindel said insistently. Lalaith grinned.

"I'll be sure to let my father know."

"Lalaith!"

"Yes?"

"Ai, I will refuse. We are already married. I do not wish to be drugged, nor to present myself in front of a company of wood-elves in such a fashion."

"It's really not so bad. It's very normal."

"I am not a wood-elf."

"I suppose you did almost faint just knowing what happens," Lalaith said. She sighed. "I guess I will have to let you get away with not going through with it. I just thought you might want to give your parents a heart attack."

"Perhaps that's information we can leave out about Greenwood, hm?"

"If we must."

"I think it would be best."

She only laughed.

* * *

As peaceful as everything seemed, all was not as well in other countries. "Gondor is pulling itself apart," Elrond muttered. "There's an uprising."

"Eldacar?" Glorfindel asked.

"Yes. They won't accept him as an heir."

"Why not?" Elladan asked.

"They call him a half-breed," Glorfindel said.

"He's a man isn't he?"

"Yes but not fully Númenórean."

"The Gondorians are proud of their ancestry," Elrond said quietly. "And they are now fighting over whose is better."

"Is there anything we can do?" Elrohir asked. "If we throw our weight behind the king-."

"The king has already been exiled. His son is dead," Elrond said.

"What about offering him sanctuary?" Elladan asked.

Glorfindel glanced at him, "Word is he's taken sanctuary in Rhovanion."

"Rhovanion? Why there?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel shrugged, "I don't know. But we've heard the same thing from both Thranduil and Galadriel. Legolas sent word this morning and your father received word from Galadriel yesterday."

"Still why would he go there?" Elrohir asked his father. "There's not much there."

"Men are there. He probably thinks he could not get here with the rivers being patrolled, and he hopes for an army. One he knows we would not give," Elrond said.

"Why not?"

"We cannot support men's wars." Glorfindel said quietly.

"The king is our ally."

"We do not even have an army of formidable size. And we know Angmar is still out there gathering strength. The worst thing to do is weaken what strength we have against our own allies. Our best hope is to try to talk to Gondor and help them see reason. A civil war is just what our enemies want."

Elladan sighed, "I suppose. Still, I wish they wouldn't."

"That's why we're hoping to use what influence we have to get them to talk about it," Elrond said.

"Still, Eldacar's son was killed. He may not be forgiving," Elrohir pointed out.

"It may be too late, but for now we hope it isn't," Glorfindel said and they all sighed. This was one thing not even the wisest person could solve. The men might solve it all on their own and tear each other apart. Worse, they would be playing right into their enemies' hands. And nothing could be done.

 **A/N: Sorry I missed last week. :( I'll try to keep up with things better. For those of you sticking in there, thank you and I hope to see you next week :D**


End file.
